Dark Paradise
by Kendoka Girl
Summary: Book V As the Republic crumbles around them, Revan, Carth, and crew fight their way to an unknown planet. There, they are trapped and must find a way to the Star Forge to confront their destiny. Being updated.
1. Dark Paradise Part I

W/N - This begins the final book. As I mentioned, there are three alternate endings - this one, Paradise Reborn, and the Instruments of Darkness. The one thing I'm hoping to portray is how the journey changes the characters. Jolee gives Aerin something to think about.

Other Malarkey - Huge marital spat... :P Totemo warukatta desu. Do not, repeat, do not do home projects with your spouse. Especially if he is a crazed perfectionist. Great night of Kendo. I was on my game, enticing opponents into bad attacks or shifting away from attacks to launch my own. I overcame a Sandan 3-1, a Nidan 5-1, two Shodans 4-0 and 5-1, and a Yonkyu 6-0...oh, and my husband 3-2. Sensei joked that my Japanese (nihongo) has a Dixie accent, southern belle that I am. Arigato ya'll. Kichigai desu kara.

Yonde kudasai (please read).

**Dark Paradise – Part I**

_Weave a circle round him thrice,  
__And close your eyes with holy dread,  
__For he on honey-dew hath fed,  
__And drunk the milk of Paradise.  
__Samuel Taylor Coleridge – Kubla Khan_

**The _Ebon Hawk_ – Deep Space**

In the medical bay, Aerin lay in Carth's arms. She breathed easier than she had in a long time and a dark void in her heart brightened. Maybe Carth couldn't say it right now…it was too soon, but he would love her again. Revan always got what she wanted. He squirmed a bit, causing her some annoyance. The captain seemed pensive and turned to face her. He studied her face intently as if trying to learn something. He traced his finger over her nose, along her graceful cheekbones, and over her rosy lips. This pleased her, but also made her curious.

"What are you looking for?" she asked softly.

Carth sighed deeply and looked away. "I…I was trying to remember my wife, Morgana. I can't seem to _remember_ what she looks like. I _should_ be able to remember, shouldn't I?"

"Carth, you will always have Morgana in your heart. She will always be with you." Maybe there was a little jealousy in her, but he needed to keep his wife in his heart. Her memory would help him move on to better things.

He nodded slowly, almost reluctantly. They said no more until he drifted off to sleep. Aerin lay awake for some time as Carth snored quietly. She stroked his hair, feeling the strands between her fingers. She loved it when he slept like that. She touched her fingertip to his lips and he moaned softly with a smile. All was good again. She felt a bit drowsy, but wasn't in the mood to sleep yet. Gently, she extricated herself from him and slid a silk robe over her body. On bare feet, she walked on cold deck plates to the galley, where Jolee sat with Juhani, drinking caffa.

Upon seeing the Padawan enter, Juhani rose and approached. The Cathar stood there, gave Aerin an awkward smile and embraced her. "I must thank you again," Juhani purred. Aerin returned the embrace, but felt that there was something more in that hug than sisterly warmth.

After a time, Padawan Dakar pulled back and gave Juhani a smile. "You're welcome," she said, feeling a bit strange. "Uhhh, I came to get some caffa," she commented as she broke eye contact and walked to the pot of hot liquid. She pulled a silver mug from a rack that bore the image of a black knight and the words, '6th Fighter Squadron' emblazoned on it and poured the steaming caffa in. Ahhh, the wonderful, rich smell of hot caffa was one of life's great pleasures.

Aerin sat next to Jolee and gave him a head nod as she pulled a flask from her pocket. "This caffa is going to need more of a kick." It had become like a habit, like brushing her teeth or putting on makeup. She couldn't imagine a single day…no, a single minute of being stone cold sober. The thought was depressing.

As she unscrewed the lid, Jolee spoke, "Don't you think you've had enough of that stuff? Drinking yourself silly is not going to change who you are or what you've done," he stated gruffly.

The Padawan was taken aback; after all of the adulation she had received lately, she found Jolee's tone insulting. How dare he? Who was he to point out her flaws? Didn't he know what a powerful destiny she had? Before she could retort, he continued, "Oh, I'm not kissing the behind of the great _Revan_? That seems to upset you. Well, I got _news_ for you, kiddo…you put your pants on _just_ like everyone else. And, if you're busted up over what the Council did to you, I got more news for you. Everyone on this ship has a sob story…and if you don't cut out this prima donna nonsense, the entire Republic will be one giant sob story…and that includes Sasha and Mission…or don't you _care_ anymore?"

Aerin sat back with bulging eyes. Shock kept her from anger and she was unable to say anything for a moment as she realized how easy it was to step into the role of adoration and popularity…to keep the horror of who she was at bay. She was firmly in denial about her rage at the Council over what had happened. She looked around to see a stunned Juhani staring at them.

The Padawan blinked several times before she responded, "Ummm…. So Jolee, what is your sob story?" She didn't like this attention on her. The admiral in her told her to redirect the attack.

He was unprepared for Aerin's question, putting him on the defensive. "My sob story? Hah, still the master strategist I see." He saw through her maneuver.

She wouldn't let up. "Hey, it's only fair…_you_ brought on this line of conversation. Besides, I'd really like to know," she said and she meant it.

Jolee inhaled deeply and hung his head. Aerin smiled inwardly, knowing that she was off the hot seat…for the moment. "It's not something I like to think about," Jolee said, "much less discuss. But you're right, I brought it up and I suppose there's no more harm or hurt that can come from the telling. You recall my telling you that I was married? Well, it ended badly…very badly."

Jolee reached out with his weathered hand and touched Aerin's fingers. "It might be better to show you…so you might have an appreciation of how our attitude affects those around us…how we may think that we're all that great, but we're merely fools." They both inhaled deeply as the Force coiled around the old man. He concentrated his energies and images began to develop in Aerin's mind.

_Jolee, full of youthful pride and righteous anger, returned to his quarters where his wife, Nayama, awaited. He was rebuffed in his request to have her trained as a Jedi, force sensitive though she was. He is full of self-righteous anger. "Those short sighted old men…they cannot see how badly we need new blood," he said, storming about the room, running his hands through his thick, black hair. After all, he had thought it all out. Who were they to question his judgment? "Exar Kun threatens to destroy the Order and all we hold dear. Nayama, we must take it upon ourselves to do what's right. Come, I will train you and show you the ways of the Force." Jolee knows better than the masters. _

_In an open courtyard, Jolee gave Nayama a lightsaber. He stepped back and powered his own weapon, a green beam of energy hissing forth. Together, they trained deep into the night as he showed her the dance of the lightsaber. _

_Months passed as Nayama grew in power and hunger for more learning. She stood as Jolee hurled mock Force attacks upon her. "You must learn to withstand the powers of the Force. Only then, can we confront the dark powers of Exar Kun."_

_Later, as they lay in a field of wildflowers, Jolee stroked Nayama's curly hair. "We have come so far. Those stodgy masters…why did they stand in the way of our progress? Together, we have achieved so much." He picked a bright red flower and put it in Nayama's hair. He inhaled the scent of the surrounding fields and smiled. "We are truly in paradise." Jolee knows better than the masters. _

_A sly look crossed the woman's features. "But Jolee, I hunger for so much more. There is so much left to learn." Something was awakened in Nayama – something that could not be put to rest._

Again, time passed as images flitted through Aerin's mind.

_The tone of the images turned dark and malevolent. Jolee grabbed Nayama's arm, anger staining his face. "What have you done?" He could not believe what was happening. How did it turn to wrong? After all, he knew better than the masters._

_The woman turned back toward him, a dark fire in her eyes. "You pathetic fool, how could I have ever imagined that you could fulfill my hunger? Your command of the Force is weak. Only Exar Kun has been able to show me the way…give me the true knowledge that I have sought. Let go of me."_

"_Exar Kun? No, Nayama, he is evil." Jolee could see how her skin had grayed and her eyes held a hue of gold. "I will not let you go. You must see what you have become!"_

"_Then, you will die," she retorted as her hand reached for her lightsaber. _

_In horror, Jolee seized her hand and threw her over his hip. "Don't do this, Nayama, please!" He doesn't understand why. He didn't know this could happen._

_She crashed down at his feet and he straddled her body to keep her still, but she kicked the back of his head. Jolee was propelled forward and Nayama scrambled to her feet, her lightsaber flying to her grasp. The green blade shot forth and she cut down at Jolee's shoulder, but he rolled backward as the beam sliced the air._

_Jolee reached down for his weapon, but he gulped hard. This was not the way it was suppose to happen. "I…I cannot. Nayama, please."_

_The woman turned and ran a short distance away. She looked back, and for a moment her features returned to normal. A soft, gentle expression covered her face and she looked at Jolee as if confused. "Jolee…I…I'm so sorry."_

_He reached out to her, thinking she would return…thinking that it would be ok. Then, the look of darkness returned and she sped away. Yes, Jolee knows…Jolee knows nothing._

Jolee pulled back from Aerin, his face stonelike. He choked for a moment, but then coughed. He seemed to force himself to smile. "There you have it," he said slowly, turning to look at her, "my arrogance laid bare…everything I had loved, destroyed through my actions."

"What happened to Nayama? Did you kill her?" asked Aerin, her heart aching in sympathy; at least she could still feel that.

"She lived…went on to join Exar Kun…and kill many of my friends. Did she die? Yes, she too, was eventually killed; by none other than Vrook Lamar."

Aerin lowered her head. Would all love come to the same end? She thought she understood the lesson here. "I'm sorry Jolee."

He waved his hand dismissively at her apology. "Well, I've had enough fun for one night. Beat up on an old man, will you? Aerin…I still like calling you that, you think upon what we said this evening…and you think long and hard. The journey from here on in is only going to get tougher and what you do will affect all of us."

With that, he stood, finished his caffa, and departed.

Aerin looked over at a still stunned Juhani. She said a quick good night and went to the women's quarters. There, she picked Sasha up and took her to the medical bay, where they nestled in Carth's arms. There were many lessons left to learn and maybe, just maybe, she wasn't all that. Still, Revan's call was hard to ignore. Aerin visited her another time where she learned the intricacies of Jar'Kai, the two sword style. It was very athletic, requiring dramatic upper body strength. She took to it well, the style being perfect for her body type. Still, there were times when she favored a single weapon that could deliver a devastating, decisive blow.

Then, her mind wandered back to Jolee's lesson. As Aerin, it was not her nature to be arrogant – fussy and aristocratic maybe, but she loved life, honored people, and tried to do good. It was only when Revan asserted herself that those issues came out. _Jolee's smart and has good insight, but I think I know more about this than he does._

**The _Ebon Hawk_ – Bridge – Several Days Later**

Tension filled the bridge as they neared their objective. The culmination of their long journey would be at hand very shortly. Aerin wondered deep down at whether the Star Map coordinates would even work. She turned her head down, honoring all who had died for them to get to this place – Trask, Belaya, Komad, Kel, and many others. Would the blood never stop spilling? In the Navigator's Seat, Mission looked at the plotter. "We will arrive at the Star Forge in ten minutes." It was what they had been waiting for, but it was also the moment they had been dreading. What could they possibly be facing there.

All ears perked up and Carth set the EMCON controls for the vessel and shut down any emissions that might set off Sith sensors. "We can't see any Star Forge yet. Are we sure of the coordinates?" he asked, still somewhat doubtful that the Star Maps had done their job.

Aerin nodded. She had checked the calculations many times and had T3 confirm them. "I don't think there is any mistake. Wait…look at the collapsed star. By the Force…." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened with a look of awe.

Through the forward viewing screen, a massive structure floated above a dwarf sun. It looked like an enormous spike, aimed at the heart of the fiery orb and long tendrils of dark energy coiled upwards to fill the Star Forge with evil power.

"T…Transmit the coordinates now!" called Aerin and Mission jammed her finger onto the communications array control. That had to be it. How could they possibly take on such a behemoth?

"Coordinates sent," announced Mission, sounding more and more like a Republic officer than a Taris street urchin. Aerin glanced over briefly to give her a nod of approval.

Suddenly, the _Ebon Hawk _shook violently. "We're caught in some kind of disruption field!" shouted Carth over the din of beeping alerts and flashing red lights.

"Hyperdrive offline…Main power offline," called Aerin, reading the Master Caution Panel. There was nothing to indicate anything wrong.

Carth fought with the controls in vain. "We'll come apart unless we set down. Mission!"

Mission's hands worked over the navigational controls. "I've set a course for that planet. You have an entry solution."

Captain Onasi swung the _Hawk_ about to follow the waypoints for an atmospheric entry. Soon, they were buffeted by the outer layer of the atmosphere and the hull glowed orange as flames shot past the forward windows. "I can't control her. We're too shallow; we'll burn up."

The heat in the cabin rose steadily as Carth tried to force the yoke forward. Aerin grabbed the copilot's yoke and pushed forward, adding her strength to his. A sudden jolt threw items into the air and there were yelps from the aft cabins. Together, the two pilots lowered the nose and the inertial compensators screamed in complaint as gravity fled the ship's interior. Aerin could feel her stomach lurch into her throat and her vision grayed out for a moment.

Aerin looked back to see Zaalbar floating in the corridor, waving frantically. She would have laughed if not for her terror.

"Okay…okay, I've got it under control," shouted Carth. "We're still going in…we're going in hard."

The _Ebon Hawk_ broke through the outer edge of the atmosphere and fell like a stone toward a world covered in beautiful, azure seas with islands dotted across its surface. Gravity suddenly returned to the ship and numerous thuds sounded as things crashed back upon the deck. Waves of G forces washed over Aerin and her arms felt like they weighed tons. She grunted under the strain.

"We got new problems," urged Aerin. "The Structural Integrity Field is coming apart. We won't survive a hard landing."

Another jolt sent the _Hawk _into a clockwise spin. If they didn't have bad luck, they wouldn't have any luck at all. In the forward window, the planet twirled about as Mission's lekku spun about the back of her head. "I'm going to be sick," she yelled.

Carth jammed his foot hard upon the port rudder pedal and thrusters shot out of the ship to stabilize the spin. Aerin watched as the altimeter clocked downward at an increasing rate. "Close the throttle!" he ordered, and Aerin yanked back on the knobs to slow their descent.

"Ten thousand meters…eight thousand meters…six thousand meters," she said, reading off their descent. Sweat was pouring down her face. They were getting awfully low and the pitch of the engines continued to rise.

The _Hawk_ ceased its wild spin and Carth and Aerin pulled back on their yokes with all their strength. Every muscled and sinew was working overtime and her body ached with the effort.

"Four thousand meters…two thousand meters…five hundred meters," she continued to call as the nose came up.

The ion engines screamed in protest and the _Hawk's_ computer warned, "Pull up! Pull up!" Aerin's head felt like it weighed a hundred kilograms and her neck fought to keep upright. Nausea washed over her as her vision darkened from the G forces. Only dogged determination to stay alive kept her conscious.

Blue water filled the window and Mission covered her eyes with a yelp. Carth tried one last, desperate maneuver and shot a burst of ions through the ventral thrusters as he rammed the yoke back into his belly. His hand thrust the throttle forward as the nose came up in a trick, known as the cobra maneuver. The ion engines roared, rippling the water ten meters below and stopped the descent of the _Hawk_.

Carth sighed. "Gravity sucks," he said, sweat beaded on his forehead and Aerin looked at him for a moment before a stress-filled laugh filled her belly. Damn, he was a good pilot.

**On the Unknown Planet**

The _Hawk_ settled onto a desolate beach, its skids digging into the grainy sand. Aerin was thanking her lucky stars they were still in one piece. She was still covered in cold, slimy sweat from her earlier terror. T3 beeped out a complaint.

"He says we're not going anywhere for a while," Aerin advised, feeling exhausted. "We'll need to repair the main reactor and the ion engines."

Carth groaned. "We're stuck…and the Republic fleet will be too, unless we figure out what happened."

Mission wobbled to her feet. She tried to point off in the distance, but her hand couldn't remain still. "Ohhhhh, I tracked a beam of energy from near here. I think that was the source of the disruption field."

Juhani staggered in, followed by Mekel and Lashowe, both covered in the return of their lunches. The Cathar shook her head several times to clear it. "Amid my screams of terror I observed an alien temple north of our landing point. It had a high tower and, what appeared to be an emitter." Deep down, Aerin knew that this was what they were looking for. A sense of growing dread filled her guts.

"Well, I guess we go there," voiced the Captain in his sardonic manner.

He lowered the ramp and the crew staggered out onto the sand. Aerin held Sasha in her arms, shaking her head. "She slept through the whole thing…Ahhh, to be a kid again." She staggered over to a nearby rock and sat, just getting her bearings.

Mekel and Lashowe wobbled down the ramp and knelt on the beach, kissing the sand. "Ohhhh, land!" they cried in unison, their faces covered in yellow grains. Aerin nearly laughed, but she completely understood. For a moment, she mused how the two former Sith were deadly enemies just a month ago and now, they swore their lives to Revan. Aerin smirked at this. It was becoming awfully confusing as to who she was.

Aerin looked around and nudged Carth as he sat next to her. "Wow, kinda looks like paradise. Warm sand, palm trees, rolling surf…I can see our bungalow built right over there," she said, pointing off toward a rise, overlooking the beach. "And a new Ocean Spray Hotel," she added, knowing that the place had special meaning for the two of them.

Then, her eyes narrowed as she spotted a horde of alien beings running down the slope toward them. They were tall, with cone-shaped heads and eye stalks protruding from the sides of their heads – and they were all armed. This couldn't be good.

Aerin quickly handed Sasha to Jordo. "Return to the ship and seal the hatch. You and Tee Three need to begin repairs. Carth, Canderous, help me set up a defensive line. Juhani, Jolee, prepare for a vertical envelopment. HK, flank them on my command." Revan was showing herself again. Her mind was envisioning just how things would occur.

"Anticipation: A new brand of meatbag…with pleasure, Master."

As the mob drew nearer, they leveled long spears and sharp swords at the group. Aerin tightened her gut, thinking to engage with Shien when the battle was met. It would do well against their numbers. As they gathered speed, they let out an eerie, alien wail, a sound impossible for human vocal cords. The Jedi's skin crawled and her hair stood on end.

"So much for paradise," mumbled Aerin.

Then, the melee began.


	2. Dark Paradise Part II

W/N - I wanted to take a different approach to one of the game plots. Ever have a moment you just wanted to last forever?

Other Malarkey - We learned _Urokogaeshi_, Fish Scaling, a relatively easy waza of turning to the left, drawing and cutting, and then _noto_. Next was _Namigaeshi, _Returning Waves, a 180 turn, draw and cut, then _noto_. _Takiotoshi_, the Waterfall, is difficult, dislodge an attacker grabbing your _saya_, draw and stab, pull your blade out and cut with _kirioroshi_. Finally, there was _Makko_, an upward draw (_nukiage)_ to block and a downward cut.

We were crazy enough to do Kendo in the rain and it was like the scene where Obi-Wan fights on Kamino. :P

Minnasan, yonde kudasai to arigato gozaimasu.

**Dark Paradise – Part I**

**The Alien Planet – Day One - 1651 Z**

Stranded on an unknown planet, the team stood resolute against a howling, fanatical mob. Heavy and sharp weapons were brandished toward them by the strange aliens. Aerin's eyes began to see that they were advancing in a ragged formation, one without order and she saw gaps in their line.

"Who are they?" asked Mission shakily over the awful wail.

Aerin grit her teeth in preparation for battle. "I _believe_ that they are the Rakatans."

She held a long lightsaber in her right hand and a short one in her left with a reversed grip as Revan had shown her in Jar'Kai. She had spent much time visiting Revan in the holocron, who meticulously corrected her style until her cuts were smooth and precise.

On the line, Mekel and Lashowe stood beside Zaalbar, who held his bowcaster at the ready. Carth raised his arm and brought it down. "Open fire," he commanded and the team unleashed their blasters. Zaalbar squeezed off a shot and a slug full of polarized energy slammed into an alien warrior, hurling it back into its cohorts. Canderous and Ergeron added to the fury with their Mandalorian weapons and orange bolts of energy cut through the air.

The Rakatan ranks thinned, but they continued on in a single minded frenzy. Continuing their howl, the long-limbed aliens raised their weapons to strike. Zaalbar met them on their own terms, advancing forward and skewering a Rakatan with Bacca's Blade. At point-blank range, the Mandalorians unloaded a final spray of bolts in the faces of the enemy.

Several Rakatans sagged in the burst of energy and the Jedi seized the initiative. With a shout, Aerin strode in and sliced her opponent's spear in half with a cut known as Sai Tok. As the stunned Rakatan stared at the falling tip of his weapon, the Padawan thrust both of her lightsabers into his tall body.

The weight of numbers was against the team and they reluctantly gave ground. The defensive line wavered as Rakatans leapt over their own dead to press the attack. They were more fanatical than the Sith.

"Now Jolee!" yelled Aerin and old Bindo and Juhani somersaulted through the air to land behind the attackers in a vertical envelopment. The Jedi's blades carved the backs of the surprised Rakatans. With a wave of his hand, Jolee added to the confusion by letting the Force paralyze the minds of much of the horde. As the mob flailed about, HK-47 completed the rout with a withering enfilading fire from the flank. Bolts cut lengthwise down the Rakatan line, hewing down multiple attackers with every powerful shot.

As it was in the past, the tall aliens broke under the might of a raven-haired Jedi. They bellowed in panic and fled before a hail of bolts and slashing lightsabers. Aerin watched this in satisfaction, knowing victory was at hand.

"Forward! Let's finish this," urged Aerin. Her thirst for victory was a mistake. Her skills were not perfected. She was not entirely Revan…yet.

Carth tried to hold them back. "No, wait!" he yelled, but it was too late. The team rushed forward, jumping over the Rakatan bodies in a frenzied chase with Aerin in the lead.

Aerin led the pursuit, cutting down any who stood before her. Somehow this felt familiar – felt right. The Rakatans ran back up the sandy hill with the Padawan hot on their heels. She knew that this was the joy and mastery of battle that Revan felt. As they crested the rise, Aerin unexpectedly ran smack into a sea of Rakatans, some of them riding rancors.

"Uh oh…big mistake." They had defeated only a scout force and main force was smack dad in front of her.

**The Command Post of the Star Forge – Day One – 1710 Z**

Darth Moritz durasteel jaw dropped open and she turned urgently to Malak. "M'Lord, Revan is on the planet!" Her blue, droidlike eye shone brightly, revealing her growing terror at Revan's return.

The Dark Lord of the Sith froze momentarily, his eyes flashing fear for a split second before he composed himself. Now was not the time for panic though his gut tightened into a knot. He just realized that he had sent a large portion of his fleet on a wild goose chase to capture Revan on Korriban. His defenses here were depleted. She had outmaneuvered an opponent again. He slammed the commlink. "Admiral Dessler, detach part of your fleet and return to the Star Forge immediately.

The Admiral took a breath and adjusted his fur cap nervously. "M'Lord, I am at least two days out…even at maximum speed."

"Just do it," Malak commanded. Could he hold Revan for two days, maybe three? She always moved quickly and with violence of action. If she were her old self, she would be here before Dessler could arrive – he could count on that. His hope was that she was still this pathetic, mindless Aerin creature, full of love and peace. Pah. He wracked his brain to find a solution. Then, turning to Moritz, he added, "It is time. Prepare my apprentice."

**On the Rakatan Planet**

Aerin stood at the plateau of a hill, facing down at least 100 Rakatans and a dozen rancors as the rest of the team arrived. No one moved for a second. Further attack would be suicide.

"Hold your fire," she shouted breathlessly.

The two forces stared at each other across a short stretch of scrubby grass. No one twitched until one of the Rakatans spoke in a deep, multi-tonal voice. Aerin cocked her head, listening carefully and then replied in a flat-sounding version of the same language.

"You understand them?" asked Jolee incredulously.

Aerin nodded hesitantly. "It's my educated guess that I was here before and met these Rakatans. Unfortunately, I have no further recollection other than their language."

The Rakatan continued, "I am Warleader Garn. Revan, The One, grand champion of the Rakatans, wants to parley with you."

This was welcome news. Deep down, she did not want any more blood shed. Revan might disagree, but it wasn't her call…it was Aerin's. The Padawan looked back and forth as more aliens appeared as reinforcements. "Seeing how you brought such a reception, how can I refuse?"

The team was escorted to a vast complex of buildings that housed an army of Rakatans. The reddish-brown, adobe-like structures surrounded a large pool and garden, which Aerin thought was rather peaceful, considering the situation. Walking swiftly forward, they entered a massive, arena where a Rakatan of giant stature awaited them.

Aerin glanced at Jolee. "He's Force sensitive. I can feel it."

The Rakatan, known as The One, had conquered the majority of the islands on this paradise world through the use of his 'magic'. He had learned that even more awesome power could be seized on this particular island. And so, he had come to this place to take that power and fulfill his destiny. However, he had encountered unexpected obstacles that should have already been removed.

The One wheeled angrily, pointing at Aerin with a long, clawed finger. "_Why_ have you not eliminated my enemies as you had promised?"

The Jedi's eyes widened, full of surprise. "Revan was sure writing checks that I can't cash," she said under her breath. She put on her most innocent smile and made a slight bow. "Please forgive me, I was badly injured and most of my memories were destroyed. I do not recall our previous agreement." Certainly very true.

The giant stormed up to her, looking agitated. He glared down at her and the Force emanated from him briefly, giving him a dark aura. Then, his expression softened somewhat. "I can sense that you speak the truth. I shall indulge you so that you can fulfill your promise."

The One lectured Aerin about his great crusade to return the Rakatans to their power and glory. He had conquered many islands and many tribes until he brought his armies to this place.

"Then, I led my forces here where we fought those called the Elders. They wield mighty magic…magic that I need to complete my domination of the planet. I know that _your_ magic is stronger, Revan. Go, and destroy the Elders. Do not fail me again; I have learned much since our last meeting and have grown in power. You would not want to face me again in battle."

Aerin merely raised an eyebrow – a human nuance that was lost on the Rakatan. After a moment, she replied, "Very well, I'll see what I can do."

As the team turned to depart, they noticed that the large arena was surrounded by four massive, caged pens, wherein stood a monstrous rancor in each.

"One of those damn things was enough for me," voiced Carth, reminding Aerin about their encounter on Taris. It had been a long time since she thought of that incident.

When the group reached the entrance of the complex, Warleader Garn approached them again. He looked down at Aerin, towering over her; he was easily Zaalbar's physical equal. "Revan, I remember when you first fell from the sky. Your magic was overpowering and you cut down my warriors like grass. Now that you serve The One again, I have a task for you…," he said and she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Armored aliens have also fallen from the sky like you once did. They too, have powerful magic. You must bring me the head of their leader. Destroy them, Revan."

The Jedi paused for several moments, seemingly concerned. "Why their heads?"

"By keeping the heads of our fallen foes, we gain their power," he answered, pointing to the pile of skulls nearby."

Jolee frowned. "Charming…."

Canderous furrowed his brows and leaned in close to Aerin, whispering, "I have a strong suspicion that they are Mandalorians."

The Padawan nodded at this and then spoke to Warleader Garn, "We will look for these warriors."

**Near the Encampment of The One**

The team gathered on a high plateau that overlooked the pristine sea. A warm breeze blew through the tall grass as Mission pointed at an imposing stone structure. "There, that temple, that's where the disruption field came from!" Aerin looked over to see the imposing structure.

Next to her, Jolee studied the ancient temple for a long minute. "It's heavily shielded; we're going to have to find a way to lower it."

"The influence of the Dark Side is strong there," Juhani added. Indeed, it was – Aerin could feel faint tendrils of malevolence even from this distance. She shuddered.

Carth hurled a stick in the direction of the shield and it bounced back with a loud 'zap'. He shrugged. "Well, I guess we're going to be doing some more searching and wasting time," he groaned with great disappointment. He checked his chronometer again. "The Republic fleet will be destroyed unless we finish this."

Nearby, Canderous and Ergeron scanned the surrounding area with some instruments. He was unable to find what he was looking for. "Those Mandalorians must be utilizing stealth field generators," mused Ordo.

"True warriors don't need to hide," replied Ergeron with disdain, wrinkling his nose.

Canderous tapped Aerin on the shoulder and pursed his lips as if thinking. "I have a plan," he told her. She liked the confidence in his voice and knew his counsel would be of great value when dealing with these Mandalorians.

"I'm listening."

They then sat on the ground and the mercenaries drew out their idea in the gritty sand. Aerin looked over the diagram as the Mandalorians explained. It was a good, solid plan. When they were finished, she looked around at the team. "Well, let's get started."

**The Plateau – Day One – 2007 Z**

The collapsed star set, casting brilliant hues of rose and purple on the horizon. Yellow rays rippled across the rolling waves.

"Breathtaking," Aerin said as she looked out over carved, weathered stones that ringed the plateau. Carth held her from behind and she learned her head back into his shoulder. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her – it made her feel safe in this dangerous place.

"I wish we could just freeze this moment forever," she said, closing her eyes. If she could have willed it, time would have stopped here for all eternity. She heard Carth murmur in agreement.

They heard the sound of boots crunching on grass. "I hate to break up this touching scene, but it's game time," interrupted Canderous. The man didn't have a sentimental bone in his body.

Aerin sighed, but broke from Carth. Alas, time would not stand still for them. Together with the Captain, she trekked off in the direction that the mercenaries had identified as being the likely approach of the stranded Mandalorians. Carth and Aerin were now dressed in torn and sooty clothing to simulate their being crash survivors all according to Canderous' plan.

Moving forward alone, they staggered around as if stunned. "Oh, we're doomed!" called the Padawan when they had gone a significant distance. She almost had to laugh at how melodramatic that sounded, but she kept her horrified expression intact.

She sat on the ground and began to weep, but her crocodile tears were interrupted by the sound of electronic humming. They looked up to see the shimmering forms of Mandalorian warriors holding bright lights on them.

"It looks like we have new slaves, Kex," spoke one warrior, dressed in battered green armor.

Kex, in a dilapidated blue harness lowered a blaster at the two. "Put your hands up."

Aerin expressed horror, her eyes wide and mouth open, and she slowly raised her hands. _All right folks, do your thing._ As the raiders moved toward her she hurled a number of them backward with a wave of her hand. At that, Carth tossed two grenades into the crowd and ducked.

The two spheres burst in a flash of bubble gum blue, spreading glop over many warriors. The Mandalorians cried out, unable to move or fight.

The two raiders left standing unloaded on Aerin, their blasters flashing in the dark, starlight night. In a blur of Force-propelled motion, Aerin sprinted laterally against the incoming fire and bolts sizzled by behind her to explode on nearby rocks.

Suddenly, Mission and Juhani materialized while HK charged up. The three hurled adhesive and stun grenades and the Mandalorians were pinned down, reeling from the sonic blasts. The proud warriors rolled about, frozen in the glop and saw two Mandalorians approach, one shod in a red harness. One raider attempted to raise his weapon at which Canderous plucked it from his grasp.

"Mandalorians, you are subdued," voiced Carth loudly with a bit of pride.

"Kill us!" demanded Zhug, the warrior in green. "We are disgraced. The galaxy has no use for those who are weak and defeated."

Aerin stepped toward the now helpless foes. No, no one need perish right now. This was an opportunity that couldn't be passed up. "Mandalorians, you knew me as Revan. Will you regain your honor and fight for me?"

The starving, bedraggled raiders stared at her in awe and looked back and forth at each other. She could see their shoulders sag and knew she was being heard. Then, Zhug spoke, "Revan, you are a worthy adversary and I suspect you are an even greater leader. I can see this Ordo man finds pride in fighting with you," he said and then his voice gathered strength. "We will carry your standard in battle as I know it will be glorious. We will gladly die for you." Aerin could hear the resolve in his tone.

The Jedi smiled at first, but then glanced at Jolee. "No…no need to die, hopefully. Just help us to fight the Sith and destroy the Star Forge."

Zhug had finally extricated himself from the goo. "The Sith? With pleasure. Those psychotic losers are worse than the Iridorians and more pathetic than the whiny Republics."

Carth made a face, but held his tongue and watched as each Mandalorian drew his respective vibrodagger. The Mandalorians then knelt before Aerin and Canderous with their vibrodaggers held to their chests, points downward as prescribed by tradition. This was the Way of Mandalore.

"What must we do, Revan?" asked Zhug.

"Consult with Canderous as to our preparations. Remain here and continue under his leadership."

Ordo straightened his back and Ergeron clapped him on the shoulder. "Remember, the Mandalore came from humble beginnings, so they say. He started with a small number of warriors and almost conquered the galaxy," mused Ergeron out loud, making an obvious hint to his friend, which did not go unnoticed by the Jedi.

As the crowd of Mandalorians conferred, Aerin gathered the others as she and Carth changed back into their respective robes and armor. "Now, for part two," she voiced out loud. She really thought she was getting the knack for this grand strategy.

Following the directions that The One had given to them, the team journeyed down a long trail, flanked by tall, rugged cliffs. Jolee walked beside Aerin under the bright moon. "You're not thinking about siding with that Rakatan thug, are you?"

Aerin shook her head while the waves roared in the distance. "I know I made a promise, but I don't think it is one I can keep." History just might repeat itself.

"Well, you shouldn't; Revan made the promise, not Aerin…and I noticed your very noncommittal reply to The One."

Padawan Dakar grinned, her teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "Thanks, I needed to hear that," she replied. She took a deep breath and her fingers touched her metal flask for a second before returning to her side. Kel's dying words and Jolee's earlier chastisement sounded in her head and she pinched up her face.

_No, no…stay away from that stuff. I must focus now more than ever._

Her thoughts were distracted by the sight of a gizka, hopping along. As the hairy, froglike beast jumped away from them toward the remains of a ship, it was incinerated by a ray from a large dish. The team leapt back, startled.

Carth studied the dish for a moment. "Something is still working aboard that wreck. We may be able to salvage some parts."

Mission raised her hand. "Then you're going to need me."

"It's too dangerous," complained Aerin, but the Twi'lek explained that they had all shared the same risk and they all needed to take chances if the quest were to succeed. The Jedi nodded reluctantly and the brave midshipman turned and saluted. Then, she scurried off and tense minutes elapsed until an explosion shook the trail.

"Mission! Mission!" yelled Aerin. Her blood ran cold and nausea swept over her body. No, not another one…not another friend.


	3. Dark Paradise Part III

W/N - Back to Bastila for a bit. Then, we'll meet with the Elders. Aerin has some strange dreams. Thanks for your message, Matthew. The Dark Side ending is actually already done. I made some geeky Revan avatars, but the link doesn't show here so if you wanna look at em, let me know.

Other malarkey - got past the relationship strife. Just part of being married. I went out with the girls last night for some shopping and games. Then, Evan and I talked, we donned bogu and picked up shinai (whacked each other with bamboo sticks), and cut rolled up newspaper with sharpened katana...nothing like making up. :P My _kesagiri_ (downward diagonal cut) from both sides is coming along. I am going to work on _gyakugesa_ the inverse diagonal cut. There's something about the crisp _thwop_ of a good cut and watching the target fall in half that eases spousal irritation. ;)

Dewa, jaa mata ato de.

**Dark Paradise – Part III**

**Location Unknown**

Bastila stood, dressed in a black robe…the very robe she had taken during her escape attempt. She was in a dark room and looked about as if bewildered. Where was she? How long had it been? A large shape twirled toward her in the dim light, barely perceptible. The Force surged through Bastila and she dodged under the shape as it was revealed to be a Dark Jedi, powering a red lightsaber and slashing downward. Instinctively, she knew what to do…what she was trained to do.

Bastila recovered and was confronted by five additional opponents. One Sith extended his palm and yellow lightning gushed into the Jedi, but she merely smiled as the power dissipated on her body. Her recent lessons had shown her how to do this.

She dropped into a catlike Makashi stance, absorbing the situation and the location of her foes. She powered her double-bladed lightsaber, now with ruby beams of power, and spun, slashing low to the ground. With a precise snap of her arms, the blades cut away the legs of two adversaries. She turned, oblivious to the screams of her enemy. As another Sith moved in behind her, Bastila stabbed backward using the Shiak attack, sending the point of the weapon through his throat. The lightsaber sizzled on contact and the Dark Jedi let out a gurgling scream.

Bastila paused for a moment, savoring the kill, and then yanked the weapon from the dying Sith and he staggered several steps before collapsing. The three remaining attackers shifted positions, attempting to confuse their prey. She watched them maneuver and took a neutral stance, neither high nor low, switching into Niman. A balanced approach was best here. Forming a triangle around her, they struck again.

The auburn-haired Jedi sidestepped, parrying one of the Sith as the others sliced thin air. In a ruby blur of motion, Bastila carved the first Dark Jedi upward from the groin, with the blade exiting from the top of his head. His body fell in halves.

The third of her foes reached out with the Force and translucent hands wrapped around Bastila's throat. With a grunt, she broke through their power and twirled in a circle, her blades leaving a red arc in the dim light. Both remaining Dark Jedi staggered for a second before dropping like stones on the ground. She inhaled the scent of blood and the smell of burnt flesh and it was good. She unpowered her lightsaber and stood, ramrod straight, awaiting further commands. She wanted to hear the sound of his voice. Being away from him was like being denied an addictive drug.

She remembered how kind he was after she tried to escape…tried to defy him. She should have known that his will was best. After he forgave her, she slept on clean sheets, dined on lavish dishes, and knew the generosity of her new host. How could she have been so foolish as to think of leaving him? There was something else though…some other person with her before, but she couldn't quite recall who that was. All that mattered was the affection of the master and her lower lip quivered in anticipation, awaiting his call.

A hologram appeared in the middle of the room, casting an eerie glow over Bastila. "Well done, my apprentice. You are ready," said Malak with satisfaction. Her master had spoken and her heart was filled again.

**The Alien Planet – Day One – 2129 Z**

"Mission!" yelled Aerin, running forward, oblivious to any danger. As she rushed past the dish, Mission stood from behind a pile of shattered hull parts. The Jedi's knees wobbled, so relieved was she. She couldn't bear to lose her friend.

"Hey, I'm okay. I had to set off an explosive to get to the parts. Here ya go," announced the Twi'lek proudly, showing off the salvaged goods.

Aerin sighed with relief, but gently shoved Mission. Part of her wanted to choke the young lady for scaring her so. "Thank the Force, but don't do that to me," she chastised while spreading out the parts among the team for carrying.

Carth looked the cables and electronics over. "We're going to need more than this, but it's a good start."

The team then pressed ahead onto a gorgeous, moonlit beach. A cool wind blew as the surf crashed onto the sand making a _crunching_ sound. Marring the scene, however, were numerous Rakatan bodies, dead in the sand as a testament to a recent battle between The One and the Elders. In the shimmering lunar rays, they could also make out a structure, created by the craftsmanship of highly-advanced minds. Aerin knew that they would have to go there.

Hesitantly, the group crept toward the stone and metal building. When they approached, the structure was instantly ringed by deadly energy and a hologram of a tall Rakatan appeared, this one dressed in immaculate, white robes.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the hologram demanded.

Aerin stepped forward. "I am Revan…I've come to destroy the Star Forge."

The hologram tilted its head and made a snorting noise. Aerin had a sinking feeling that she had screwed them too. "Enter," the hologram ordered.

**The Enclave of the Elders**

The team stood before a gathering of distinguished Rakatans, these as civilized as the others were savage. A clamor arose in the chamber when Rakatans saw Aerin and there was much discussion. In the front of the wide room, three wizened aliens held their hands out, silencing the rest. Then, the one in the center addressed Aerin, "Revan, we thought you had betrayed us. _Why_ have you returned?"

Jolee steadied her. "Remember, _Aerin_ made no promises here."

The raven-haired Jedi nodded solemnly. She looked at the aliens and paused for effect. "If I made any agreements with you before, I apologize. Months ago, I was nearly killed and my mind was destroyed…my memories wiped out. I do not recall our prior meeting, but I have now been led here to destroy the Star Forge."

The three Elders glanced at each other briefly. She could see the doubt in their eyes. "Revan, you deceived us once before when you agreed to destroy the Star Forge. _Why_ should we believe you now?"

Aerin trembled and Jolee put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Inhaling, she continued, "I have been given a new life…a new hope. All that I hold dear would be ruined by the Star Forge." She looked over to Carth and Mission as she fought with her emotions. She had to make the Elders understand – everything she loved depended on it. "I have nothing else with which to convince you," she said, bowing before them, her eyes pleading.

Again, the Elders exchanged glances with murmurs in their multitoned voices. The leader turned his gaze back to Aerin. "We have noticed much change in you since last we spoke. Your mannerisms are softer, less arrogant. You show warmth and concern for your companions as friends and not just pawns in your game. We believe you have changed. However, the past is still an issue and we know that your command of the Force is awesome. You do not have our trust _yet_." Aerin held her breath. It was a step forward at least.

Another Elder spoke, "The One captured several of our scouts. He will kill them slowly and with great pain. Revan, as a show of good faith, you must rescue them from The One. Only _then_, will we permit you to enter the ancient temple."

The Jedi looked at Jolee and Carth. "At least I'll remember _this_ promise."

The Elders brought forth Keeper Orsaa, the historian and chronicler for the people. "We want you to be educated on the issues that confront us. Sit for a while…relax and understand."

At first, Aerin felt fidgety, but the Keeper's voice chimed in a songlike manner, lulling her into a sense of peacefulness. She took a few deep breaths, letting the melodic sound of his voice enter her body. She could feel the Force surround her, filling her with calm as she listened to the incredible story. Orsaa told a tale of the mighty Rakatan Empire, stretched across three vast quadrants of the galaxy with thousands of systems and trillions of slaves. The Rakatans were awesome users of the Force and used it to corrupt and dominate the galaxy for thousands of years.

Then, almost overnight, the Rakatans lost their connection with the Force. Ships could not move, key hyperspace routes became lost, and, above all, the Rakatans were no longer more powerful than their slaves – and chaos swept the empire.

Rebellions tore the ancient empire apart and their agony was soon compounded by a devastating plague that resulted in the collapse of Rakatan civilization. In their final, dying gasp, the once-mighty Rakatans obliterated their own homeworld in fire and radiation. Aerin could see the mushroom clouds billowing over the planet, wiping out billions in the blink of an eye. The horror of it made her gasp and shattered the calm in her heart.

The Keeper's eyes turned downward. "The pathetic remnants of our proud race slunk underground for more than fourteen millennia. We finally emerged to find our world healed. To our dismay, we found that the Star Forge, the source of Rakatan evil and domination, had survived. We also found that we could no longer enter the temple as our connection to the Force had been severed."

The Keeper then swept his hand outward, in the direction of the savages. "Then, as you know, The One appeared and lusts after our technology."

"Why don't you use your technology to defeat them once and for all?" asked Aerin.

The lead Elder shook his head. "If we unleash our power in this situation then we will have learned nothing from our past."

The Jedi curled her lips upward in obvious disagreement. "Hmmm, you have much greater restraint than I. I thank you for the tale however. You have been most kind." Resigned, she bowed to the Elders and added, "We need to get a few hours of sleep, but then we shall set off to find your scouts."

As she walked away to find the others, she pondered on the lesson that the Keeper tried to impart. She thought that he meant that limitless power can only corrupt and lead to destruction, but what if one's back was to the wall, like in their situation? Malak threatened to overthrow the cosmic order and cast the galaxy into darkness where only the strong would rule and the weak would live in servitude. Her team was the only force in the Republic in a position to stop him, so would she be able to use any means at her disposal to do it? Could great power be wielded with responsibility and mercy? She wanted to ask Revan this, but she knew what the woman's answer would be. Aerin's earlier peace was now cast into turmoil.

She entered a warm, spacious room where her companions had bedded down. The glow of several lamps cast shadows around where they were gathered. Aerin could see comfortable furniture that was just a bit too large for the average human. As always, HK stood guard, looking for his next meatbag to fry. Under the droid's watchful gaze, Mission was sleeping soundly. The Jedi wondered at the girl's ability to catch a snooze under any circumstance. Jolee and Juhani sat around a lamp, talking softly and Carth looked up as Aerin approached.

"I was getting worried," he said with a hint of humor. Aerin remembered how he used humor to deflect unwanted questions or feelings. "It's been a long time."

Aerin sat next to him, cross-legged and noticed a tray of food. She grabbed a fruit and sniffed it. "The Keeper told me the tale of the Rakatans. Twenty or thirty thousand years takes a while to talk about," she said with her own humor. She looked over at him, feeling nostalgic. "Your comment about The One's pet Rancors reminded me of Taris." She chuckled and took a bite of the fruit, chewing for a few seconds. "You know, Carth, I thought you were a lost cause…all bitter and burned out. I never thought we would make it off of that planet…never thought we'd…end up…together," she said, trailing off.

He gave her a look of mock offense. "I was a lost cause?" he asked, pinching up his face. She adored that expression of his, especially when he started gesticulating with his hands. He then poked her gently on the nose. "And you, missy, you were so green I thought you would wet yourself the first time we got into a scrap."

Sure enough, he was waving his hands about like he always did when he felt strongly about something. She smiled, giving him that glowing, toothy smile. "I _did_," she joked with a wink. She took his hand and then wrapped his arm around herself as she slid against his chest. The warm glow of the lanterns returned that sense of calm to her spirit and she listened to his heartbeat. Soon, the exertion of the day caught up to her and she dozed, feeling warm and loved.

Faces drifted and danced in her mind. She saw Kel Algwinn, writhing in agony on a cold stone floor on Korriban. Then, there was Shaardan's twisted face as she rammed the Sith lightsaber through his wicked heart. Master Uthar Wynn shrieked as his skin burned from plasma and then boiled off in the pool of acid. Aerin jerked and snorted in her sleep, mumbling something. She grit her teeth as Darth Bandon screamed when she cut his eyes out with a stroke of her weapon…Komad Fortuna, crushed under the monstrous claws of a Tarentatek…Jedi Belaya frothing blood from her mouth from a mortal wound dealt by Calo Nord…Davik Kang wheezing his last breath…Trask's dying cries on the _Endar Spire_. Aerin moaned, wanting the faces to go away and leave her alone.

Then, other faces appeared, ones she didn't know. Who were they? There was a young man with a devil-may-care grin and luxurious blond hair. Another was a blonde woman with a serious expression. Aerin felt she should know the two, but their names escaped her. Wait…the woman was a general. Mai-Lyn? How do I know her? Aerin's dream changed and she could see Mai-Lyn lying in a pool of her own vomit and smell the rank odor. She could hear Mai-Lyn's voice, "I cannot follow you." What did it mean?

The woman's face faded and was replaced by thousands of rotting corpses, reaching out to her with skeletal, clawlike hands. Aerin felt like she was choking in this sea of death. A skull with empty eye sockets danced in front of her before its sockets glowed a malevolent red. She wanted to scream.

She felt someone shaking her and her eyes fluttered open. Her heart was pounding and sweat trickled down her face. "Carth? Wha-"

He stroked her hair, looking down on her with gentle eyes. The glow of the lamp shrouded half of his face in darkness, but she could see the lines around his lips and coming from his eyes. The quest had aged him. "You were having a nightmare," he said. "Who is Mai-Lyn?"

Aerin vaguely remembered the dream. "I…I don't know. I think she was a friend of Revan's."

He didn't seem to like her having dreams about Revan. His lips pursed and his jaw became tight. "Don't worry about it," he said, obviously trying to change the subject now. "Just go back to sleep."

**The Home of the Elders **

In the predawn hours, the team walked down the sandy road toward the encampment of The One. The air was cool and a chill breeze whipped in from the sea. Aerin was still feeling pensive from her nightmare. She looked over to Carth as they walked along. She had shared her idea of discussing a peaceful option with The One.

"We can't possibly defeat them all in an open confrontation," opined Carth. "It's good that we've decided to negotiate."

Aerin nodded offhandedly, seemingly distracted. "We've been beating the odds for so long," she said and then felt the need to talk about her vision earlier. "Carth, I still feel for everyone we've lost. I've tried to block it out, but…I can't. I can see their faces in dreams sometimes…Komad, Trask…. I'll bet those damn Jedi Masters did this to me."

Carth made a half grin. "This is going to sound crazy, but I'm glad."

Aerin chuckled as they neared the clearing to the encampment. He would like that, wouldn't he? Even if the Council implanted a conscience in her, wasn't it hers now? She looked over to see Canderous and the rest of the Mandalorians hunkered down, surveilling the Rakatans. He put down his binoculars and she heard her comm link chime.

"This is Canderous. All looks peaceful so far. The Warleader is milling about with his troops. We have you covered."

This sounded good, so Aerin proceed down the trail. There, in the waning moonlight, they saw Warleader Garn. The Jedi waved at him, but he did not respond. Instead, he mounted a rancor and motioned a horde of warriors forward.

"I took care of the Mandalorians!" she called hopefully, but they ignored her and accelerated.

"I spoke to the Elders and they want to negotiate!" she added, but again, they ignored her and began their inhuman wail. This wasn't what she had in mind. No plan survived contact with the enemy. She just hoped Plan B would work now.

"I don't think there's going to be any negotiating this morning," Carth voiced with a groan and whipped out his two blasters.

Aerin knew that there was no other way now. "Open fire!" she commanded as her hand gripped her lightsaber. A fusillade of blaster fire ripped the chill morning air and bolts of energy cut through the front ranks of the charging Rakatans. Grenades flew into the mob and bright flashes erupted, followed by loud explosions.

The Jedi powered their weapons and calmly awaited the clash of arms. Mekel and Lashowe unleashed electricity into the Rakatans at ten meters followed by Jolee and Aerin hurling Force waves. Rakatans flew backwards, collapsing the first two ranks and two rancors crashed down upon their smaller trainers, sowing chaos. Screams and shouts of confusion filled the morning air, instilling Aerin with growing confidence.

As the team continued to lay down fire, Garn leapt his rancor over the mound of the fallen. The massive war beast crashed into the team, knocking many of them down like bowling pins. It was like an earthquake in their midst. On his back, Carth emptied his blaster into the bellowing monster, muzzle flashes coming in rapid succession. It roared in pain and stomped down on the captain, but Aerin knocked it back with another wave.

Aerin saw that their formation was coming apart. Rakatans could infiltrate their position and shred them from the flanks. They would need to regroup or be slaughtered. "Fall back! Fall back!" she ordered, pulling Carth to his feet.

After reloading, the Captain fired again into the advancing Rakatans. His face was as calm as if he were taking a walk, but his jaw was set with determination. Aerin always admired that about him – how he could remain so cool in the heat of battle. "I'll cover you!" he yelled, pushing Mission back. Then, he, Aerin, and HK gave ground as the others fled up the trail.

Arriving at the top, Jolee called, "We're secure!"

Then, the rear guard turned and sprinted, just ahead of the frenzied horde. It seemed like they sensed fear and smelled the blood of their enemies. The Rakatans' wail sent a chill down Aerin's spine. She could hear their feet pounding into the sand and the rattle of their weapons just behind her. She dared not look back.

The three crested the rise onto the plateau and saw Canderous in the position that she set for him. It was time to play her trump card. "Get down!" Ordo commanded and the three threw themselves into the sand. Behind Canderous stood a line of Mandalorians holding shiny blasters. As the Rakatans appeared, they spat fire as mines exploded around the charging enemy and they fell like wheat before a scythe. An awful groan rose from the wounded and dying. They had fallen right into her ambush.

The Rakatans wavered and Aerin leapt onto Garn's war beast. A thrill came over her as she cocked her weapon back and swung with a battle cry. The Warleader's eyes opened wide in horror as the Jedi struck, severing his head with a clean stroke.

As Garn's head tumbled into the sagging line of his troops, Aerin plunged her lightsaber into the back of the rancor's head. The beast bucked and twitched before crumpling to the ground. Aerin waved her weapon toward the enemy. "Forward!" she ordered, and the team, backed now by Mandalorians, surged ahead.

The Rakatans fled in the face of the brutal counterattack and the battle raged back down the hill. The Mandalorians ran in pursuit, shouting war cries despite their fatigue. Zaalbar came on, close behind them, hacking about with his massive blade. His roar could be easily heard above the din of battle. One Rakatan turned to fight and the Wookiee ran him through, letting the tip of his blade pass out the back of the alien. Then, with a bone chilling howl, he lifted the Rakatan into the air, impaled on Bacca's Blade and threw his foe onto the panicked mob.

Bodies fell about the team and the rout continued into The One's compound. They advanced through the garden and Aerin, using the Shii-Cho Form, slashed multiple Rakatans, knocking them back into the pond. Shii-Cho was simple and direct, but when in doubt, stick to the basics. With a flourish of her lightsabers, the raven-haired Jedi led the team into the massive arena. Inexplicably, the area was empty and the team looked around, confused.

"Where's The One?" Aerin asked, now worried. She warily glanced from side to side, trying not to let her nerves get the better of her. The silence was deafening.

Her question was answered by the wail of hundreds of Rakatans. It was an awful, bone rattling wail. The sound was overpowering and she held her ears. The four flanking gates flew open and an army issued forth. Instinctively, she called, "Defensive position!" and the team circled, weapons outward. Blaster fire erupted and the hiss of lightsabers filled the air. From out of the fresh horde, Aerin could see an enormous Rakatan emerge. The One ran at her, holding two massive vibroswords aimed at her heart. The fury of his charge was daunting and she leaned back, taking a stance from Djem So. Though defensive, it had an array of counterattacks and ripostes. Amid the renewed chaos of battle, The One thrust his weapons out and the Jedi swatted them away.

She launched her own riposte, but the giant Rakatan parried, creating a cross with his vibroswords. With a shout, he pressed her lightsabers upward and attempted to body check her. In a blur of movement, Aerin sidestepped, leaving a faint blue afterimage of her robes in the slowly brightening landscape.

Seizing an opening, the Jedi delivered a solid roundhouse kick to the side of The One's knee and the impact of the blow staggered the giant. Aerin followed up with a storm of lightning that sizzled into The One. As the smoke cleared, he remained standing, seemingly unaffected.

As Aerin realized that her attack had failed, The One plunged his razor-sharp vibrosword into the Jedi's chest and she gasped, spitting crimson. She could feel the cold steel humming in her body, ripping muscle and tissue to shreds. The One grinned at her. "You were foolish to betray me again, Revan," he said as he twisted the blade and ripped the weapon out of her flesh. It was like someone had grabbed her heart and tore it from her. Her arms went slack, unable to keep her guard.

Aerin's eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap. A cry resonated among the team, "Revan has fallen!"

Then, panic tore through their line.

9


	4. Dark Paradise Part IV

W/N - Many many thanks, Jen and Tril, Gwendolyn and Squirrel. Let's take another look at the wider war and see how Admiral Dodonna is fairing. Then, back to the horrors of battle as Aerin struggles for survival. Will she make a deal with the devil? HK sheds some insight.

Other malarkey - My Kendo winning streak ended at lucky 13. I was defeated by a Sandan who fought masterfully, 4-2. I couldn't close or maneuver and his attack and defense was superb. Sensei got me too 5-1. We had one exchange that went four rounds of attack and parry before I was able to disengage. I immediately leapt back in to go two more exchanges before he hit my _kote_ (wrist).

I have been in command of part of a massive, joint project and have had to doll up in dress blues the whole week. My buddy, Pops, the fashionista, pointed out everything wrong with my uniform, including my short hemline. :P

Please enjoy. Tanoshii o kudasai.

**Dark Paradise – Part IV**

**The Republic Fleet – _The Sovereign of Freesia – _0552 Z**

The grand Republic Fleet sat 'at anchor' awaiting the decision from its most senior commanders. A palpable sense of tension hung in the air and murmurs of 'inaction' slid from mouth to ear in the fleet. Vice Admiral Dodonna knew that her crew had been chomping at the bit since defeating a Sith fleet in the Selvaris System and were wondering why they hadn't moved to intercept the enemy thrust toward Coruscant. If they did nothing, the Republic would collapse into ruin. She would share her reasons soon enough.

Recent news of Revan's continued existence troubled her. It was bad enough fighting Malak, but now, some wild card was running around, waiting for her memories and power to return. Forn mused on Revan's charismatic command style – flamboyant, melodramatic, certainly caring for the welfare of her troops…but, undoubtedly effective. How else would someone get a third of the fleet and dozens of systems to defect? Admiral Dodonna thought back to the time when even she pondered about siding with Revan. Well, it didn't matter now. It was water under the bridge.

"Admiral, incoming message," blurted Lieutenant Oyaya, the Communications Officer, interrupting Forn's thoughts.

Admiral Dodonna stood sharply, tension written on her face. This was what they had been waiting for, but it would bring only more questions. And those questions could lead to the destruction of what was left of the Republic. In contrast, Master Vandar floated serenely by her side, using the Force to keep his doubts in check. Forn felt a certain jealously at Vandar's ability to remain calm.

Oyaya keyed in a code. "I am decrypting now." The ship's massive computer began churning data to turn the code into a readable script.

Intolerable minutes elapsed amid the quiet beeps and buzzes that accompanied a Republic warship at alert. Finally, a distinct ring indicated the completion of the task and an impatient look from the admiral prompted the lieutenant to display the urgent report.

A hologram of Aerin appeared. Her face appeared impassive, but Forn could see tension beneath the surface. She was hiding something. The admiral thought for a moment. Was that girl _truly_ Revan? She had her doubts. Wilder conspiracies were known to have happened in the halls of power. The hologram spoke, "Admiral Dodonna, this is…Padawan Dakar. If you are receiving this prerecorded message, you will know that we have found the Star Forge. Embedded in the data are the coordinates as well as my humble suggestions for a plan of attack based upon our intelligence of Malak's strength."

"Also, I have attached a message for my father…I mean Senator Dakar. You will have, by now, learned of my true identity and no doubt have found it as shocking as I did."

The hologram glanced away momentarily before coughing nervously. "I am struggling with what I wish to say to the Jedi Masters, torn as I am between anger and sorrow…. For now, thank Masters Dorak, Zhar, and Deesra for me; they were always most kind. I sincerely hope that I have not disappointed Master Vandar; I tried my best and did what I thought was right," she said and Forn noticed the small master fidget beside her. Aerin continued, "Finally, tell Master Vrook how sorry I am. Words cannot express my regret. That is all I have…. I go now to whatever doom awaits me." Throughout the monolog, Aerin's expression never changed. She was keeping something deep down.

The hologram faded and, only then, did Master Vandar show the faintest hint of emotion. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. "The Dark Side is waxing more powerful by the day. The Force is unable to give me any insight into what may happen…or into Revan's heart."

Chief of Intelligence, Lieutenant Niki Helos read the data that was received, her profound shock in having learned Aerin's identity still clouding her face. She relayed the coordinates to the Navigator, who entered them into the computer. Niki then turned to Admiral Dodonna. "Admiral, Aerin…I mean Revan attached one last bit of information. A small fleet, commanded by Mika Dorin, will rendezvous with us just beyond the Star Forge System…and…half the Sith fleet that was defending the Forge is on a wild goose chase, looking for her."

"Good job," whispered the admiral. Only Revan could have pulled off so devious a trick. Forn was convinced. She spun her seat toward Commander Secura. "Are the new starfighters ready?"

"Aye Ma'am," came the reply. These new starfighters, designed by Revan herself, were a vast improvement over the aging Aratech Star Wings, also known as the Wildcat. The new, wedge-shaped starfighter, was long and sleek with advanced weapons and avionics. Known as the Aratech Nova Wing, it could tip the balance of combat in favor of the Republic.

With a look of determination, Admiral Dodonna pointed to the Helmsman. "Alter course for the Star Forge, flank speed. This is the best break we've had in months." She looked down at the small Jedi Master and saw a barely perceptible twitch crease Vandar's face, revealing the shadows of his mind.

**The One's Encampment – Day Two – 0600 Z**

A bright sliver of the collapsed star rose above the horizon, casting yellow and orange rays over the land and water. The landscape would have been a paradise except for the screams and sounds of blaster fire.

The giant Rakatan, The One, stood tall and roared with satisfaction as Aerin crumpled to the ground, a river of blood pouring from her chest. Seeing their leader fall, many of the Mandalorians, starved and ragged from their ordeal on the planet, broke and ran. Zaalbar and Mission too, despite their perseverance, were driven back under the weight of the Rakatan attack.

For the first time ever, a force under Revan fled.

Seeing the rout of the team, The One strode forward to finish the Jedi. In desperation, she crawled away, wheezing from a collapsed lung. The idea that she could die at his hand assaulted her mind and she struggled to get away. She urgently drew upon the Force to heal her broken body, but it would not happen in time to save her from another attack. It couldn't end this way…it couldn't. Not with so much to live for now. Who would take care of her team? Who would save the Republic? Who would love Carth and Sasha? It could not end this way.

Chaos swirled around them and The One lifted his clawed foot and stomped Aerin on the shoulder where he had left the terrible wound. The Jedi cried out and collapsed flat on the sand.

She tried to turn over to face her attacker while grasping for the lightsabers that were tethered to her belt. She wouldn't go out without a fight. There was no way. As her hands met the cold cylinders, The One reached down and grabbed her by the robes, lifted her up, and smashed her back into the ground. Aerin spat blood and sand while her head spun and her vision dimmed. Through agonized eyes, she vaguely saw the giant reach down for her again and she desperately threw grains into his face. It was a cheap shot, but the only one she could make.

The One recoiled, shielding his eyestalks at which the Jedi wobbled to her feet, but was far too weak to take advantage. Her limbs shook from even the weakest movement. The One shook his head vigorously, blinking his eyes. He howled in rage, drawing his sheathed vibroswords and raised them high to strike. Aerin could do nothing but await the end. She would die bravely…she was determined to do that. Her worry was for her people after she was gone. She grit her teeth and prayed that it wouldn't hurt too much.

Before The One could act, however, blaster bolts slammed into his armored chest, stunning him. The giant growled, but pressed forward, only to be tackled roughly by Ergeron and Carth. The three tumbled to the ground, tossing sand into the air while HK sprayed the surrounding Rakatans, keeping them at bay. With unbelievable strength, The One bucked upward, casting the captain off, but Ergeron hung onto the massive warlord with determined hands.

The Mandalorian wrestled with his foe while trying to draw a vibrodagger. "Get Revan out of here. She must survive!" he shouted to Carth and HK. Aerin tried to move, tried to intervene, but everything moved in slow motion. She was at the mercy of fate now. Through hazy vision, she could see Carth take a half step toward the melee, but then retreat. He seized Aerin by the back of her collar as HK lay down covering fire.

"Warning: Hands off the Master, meatbags," he informed the Rakatans.

As they fell back, rapidly dragging Aerin through the sand, she could see a wall of Rakatans cut them off from Ergeron, trapping the mercenary.

**In the Sand**

Ergeron pushed off from The One and bounded to his feet. The song of battle was loud in his heart. He saw the enemy surround him, but Revan was away – that was all that mattered. Like with the Mandalore, a warrior would be proud to lay down his life for a great leader. He had seen Revan turn the tide against his peoples' prowess and had seen her defeat the Mandalore in single combat. She had more recently led him from Manaan to Korriban to this yet unconquered world, gathering glory in her wake. Indeed, she was a leader to be feared and respected. Now that he was surrounded, it greatly simplified things. Any which way he faced, he was attacking. With a flick of his wrist, he sent his vibrodagger into the chest of his foe.

The hilt of the dagger protruded from The One's armor and viscous ooze trickled down his torso - but the warlord's power was great. He cut deep into Ergeron's arm with one of his weapons, followed quickly by a slash to the mercenary's thigh. Ergeron's armor was flayed opened, baring the flesh and muscle beneath. Despite the wounds, the Mandalorian made no sound and drew his sharp vibrosword in one clean motion, raking in it across The One's chest, throwing the giant back a step.

The two combatants heaved deep breaths as they fought to fill their lungs with air. With a great shout, The One twirled his blades, winding up for a massive blow. Both weapons came down in a heavy strike and Ergeron raised his good arm to parry, but the strike beat his weapon down and dug into his shoulder.

The Mandalorian tottered for a moment until the warlord drew one arm back and sent the tip of his weapon through Ergeron's gut. Ergeron grit his teeth as rivulets of crimson ran down his chin. It had been a good fight…a worthy fight…a fight to be remembered and sung about. Canderous would see to that.

The One haughtily put his foot on the mercenary's chest and twisted the vibrosword before tearing it out. Pain was irrelevant, but his limbs failed him. Ergeron dropped like a sack of credits and, with his last ounce of strength, cried, "For Mandalore!" There were no regrets.

**Further up the Dunes**

Carth had slung Aerin over his shoulders, using a fireman's carry to get her to safety as HK continued to throw blaster bolts and insults behind them. The Jedi could see small pockets of the team resisting desperately, but she was powerless to intervene. Her team…they needed their leader. They needed to be rallied or all would be lost. All she wanted to do was lie in the sand and close her eyes, but that could not be. Someone had to take command. In a red haze of pain, Aerin pulled the Force into herself and the flow of blood slowed to a trickle. As her mind raced, she could hear a faint but familiar voice speaking inside her head.

_Get up, get up! I told you that I believe in you. _

In a daze, Aerin whispered groggily, "Revan, you are here with me." For a moment, she thought she were within the holocron as it was the only place that they could communicate. As the Jedi mumbled, the frenzied Rakatans dogged their heels the entire way up the slope. Bouncing on his shoulder, she vaguely heard Carth say, "We're not going to make it." She knew they would soon be overcome in their retreat.

"We must stand here or die," grunted the captain as he set Aerin down in the sand of the plateau. She could feel him digging into her pack and he pulled out an oblong cylinder. He forcefully jammed his finger on a button and set himself to throw it. She sobered up, knowing what was going to happen. It would not be good.

She saw Carth look over to the droid with a crazed grin. "Fair warning HK, here it comes," he said as he hurled the item.

The droid's eyes flashed. "Mortified: Not again." Aerin felt Carth leap on top of her.

The cylinder landed in the middle of the alien charge and one Rakatan stooped to pick it up. Then, there was a blinding flash as the Thermite detonator exploded, sending a shock wave rippling outward. Rakatans, as well as numerous trees, blew away from the epicenter, scattering them like so much dust. A fireball engulfed those foes, who remained standing and the field became choked with burning bodies and debris. Chunks of a flaming wood and molten glass fell back to the ground like rain, covering Carth's back as he shielded Aerin. With a howl, he jumped up, patting at the back of his neck where hot embers had lodged on his skin. A mushroom cloud billowed upward.

HK staggered around with fresh pock marks covering his metal frame. One of his eyes was dark and appeared shattered. The normally aggressive droid sagged to his knees. "Medical: I have a headache. Aggravation: The meatbag captain did it _again_."

Covered in smoldering sand, Aerin sat up and focused her eyes. She felt like she was in a trance, numb and dizzy. Her ears rang from the explosion.

_The time is now. Let me be your strength and guide your hand,_ the voice instructed her. She couldn't resist any longer. She would have to give in for the greater good.

She stood on willpower alone and saw the remaining Rakatans, stunned by the earth-shattering blast. Her left arm hung limp, but energy surged through her body and she drew her lightsaber from her belt. Guided by the disembodied voice, she leapt into the air and was propelled in an audacious somersault, toward the enemy. She automatically switched into Juyo, a form that drew its power from fury. It was like she was merely watching herself in a dream.

She landed in the soft sand next to the One, her lightsabers snarling with hunger. The giant took a long step back, surprised by the furious onslaught.

_Now, as I showed you. __Let me be the power behind your strikes._

Her left arm came alive and she brought her hands together to the center, gripping the lightsaber with two hands. Swirling with energy, Aerin cut downward. The One parried awkwardly and spun in the sand to launch a sweeping riposte. It was now like he was moving in slow motion. She could see the flash of steel reflecting the morning sun as his blade moved toward her in an arc. Her body…her movements took on a life of their own and the Jedi intercepted the point of his blade near the hilt of her lightsaber. This is what Revan meant – she controlled his blade now.

Using her hips for power, she twirled her weapon, using an envelopment attack. The centrifugal force of her movement sent The One's vibrosword flying from his hands. On pure instinct, Aerin lunged, skeweringthe One, ramming her lightsaber clean through his torso. He let out a long, horrid wail as his massive form shook. With a shout, she withdrew the blade and then clove him down his cone-shaped head clear through to his abdomen. The giant warlord crumpled into the bloody sand and his minions ran screaming from the battlefield.

Victory was finally hers.

**After the Battle**

In the aftermath of the carnage, Zaalbar and Mission emerged from behind some large rocks, followed by Juhani and Jolee. A battered Mekel and Lashowe crawled out of a hole where they had held off the attackers. Covered in soot and sand, Canderous wandered through the sea of corpses as the sole Mandalorian standing. The field was so littered with the slain that he could walk from the plateau to The One's encampment without touching the ground. It was a good battle…a worthy battle. He had fought well for honor and for Revan.

The mercenary knelt over a struggling form in green armor. "Zhug, you survived. You fought like a Mandalorian." His dwindling people had given a good account for themselves. He could be proud of that.

The warrior's helmet was shattered and dirt and gore were mixed upon his face. "Ordo, this was a worthy fight…we are victorious though many of our brethren were slain," Zhug told him. Then, he looked off in the distance. "I…I saw Ergeron fall."

Canderous' eyes flashed ever so briefly with concern – and regret. Zhug sat up painfully and pointed to the location of Ergeron's final battle. A familiar form lay on the ground, unmoving. Canderous quickly gave Zhug a life support pack and then rushed over to find Aerin kneeling in the crimson sand, washing Ergeron's pale face.

Ordo stared for a moment at the lifeless body of his childhood comrade. This quest had taken the lives of his two oldest and closest clanmates and his hands shook. He sat heavily in the grit, his eyes staring off into nothingness. Was it a good battle…a worthy battle? Was honor worth this?

Aerin spoke, a sad, distant tone in her voice, "He saved my life. He was a great warrior."

Canderous tried to respond, but a lump in his throat blocked him and he merely nodded mechanically. As prescribed by tradition, the Jedi finished washing Ergeron's face and hands. Revan knew the traditions of his people. She took the time to honor them. This is why he would fight for her. Together, they folded the fallen Mandalorian's arms across his chest so that he might appear as if he were only resting. Then, his weapons were placed beside him, symbols of his prowess. Ergeron would be remembered. Canderous would see to that.

Then, the mercenary raised Aerin up and guided her to the mangled corpse of The One. He dipped two fingers in the viscous, congealed goo that was the Rakatan's blood and smeared it down Aerin's cheek. This was her kill. This was her victory. Tradition had been honored. Whatever her affiliation, in his heart, she was a Mandalorian warrior. He was glad that she knew enough not to speak and ruin the moment. Canderous took a deep breath and held if for a few seconds, savoring this time with his leader. As the Jedi and the mercenary stood in silence, Carth and HK approached, the droid walking with a limp.

"Interruption: A little _help_ would be nice."

**In the Sand**

The Jedi turned to look at HK, limping about and burst into a gale of laughter, incongruous with the horrific scene of slaughter around her. The droid merely flashed an eye more brightly. "I'll handle it," said Canderous, pulling out his tool kit.

She put a hand on his arm. "No, let me help." Though her body ached, she felt energized and truly concerned for the health of the droid. The humans set to work on HK and soon, he was functioning up to capacity. As Aerin replaced a panel on the droid's head, she received a mild shock.

HK stood abruptly. "Diagnostic: Memory core fully restored. Assassination protocols completely restored. I am receiving new information from my data files. Revelation: Master, I am surprised and delighted to discover that _you_ created me…as Revan that is. I served you during the Mandalorian Wars, eliminating key targets and sowing the seeds of mistrust among the enemy. There was much slaughter - It was a happy time."

The Jedi looked shocked. This had to be a mistake it was so far fetched. "Wait, so…I made you and somehow I found you _again_ on Tatooine? What kind of coincidence is that?"

"Regurgitation: Master, it was you who told me not to question the will of the Force."

She couldn't argue with that. Aerin looked at Carth and rolled her eyes. "At least _someone_ listens to me," she quipped, rotating her injured left shoulder around to ease the stiffness. She turned back to the droid. "Okay, so you knew me as Revan? Well, is there anything you can tell me about how to defeat Malak…or the Star Forge for that matter?"

"Apology: I was not made privy to any of that information. However, your apprentice Malak became very upset at my calling him 'meatbag'."

The three humans roared with laughter. The feeling of mirth washed away the horror of battle for a moment. Wiping tears from her cheeks Aerin added, "I guess that makes the Dark Lord of the Sith the _original_ meatbag! How appropriate," she said. Then, a strange thought entered her head and she had to know the truth. It was important. "So HK, I have to inquire, uhhh, how would you compare me now with who I was before?" she asked, making nervous eye contact with Carth.

"Blunt opinion: Master, you now have this soft and cuddly side that makes my oil churn. You can demonstrate a disturbing respect for life. However, you have recently shown traits more suited to your old self and some of your bloody rampages have been positively delightful, easily surpassing your time as Revan. All in all, I am most pleased with our arrangement."

Aerin coughed nervously. It wasn't _exactly_ what she was looking for, but, oh well. "Umm, that's uhhhh…good to hear. Well, let us attend to the fallen. Then, we must find the Elder scouts and return to the enclave."

**The Enclave of the Elders – Day Two – 1345 Z**

The team stood before the Elders once again, successful in their effort to rescue the scouts – and to find all of the parts necessary to repair the _Ebon Hawk._ Aerin was beginning to feel utterly weary. The fight had taken a lot out of her and her shoulder still ached. She put her fingers on the wound to find that Revan's power had healed the skin and mended the muscle. She faced the tall Rakatans, glad that she could fulfill this promise.

"We regret that we could not negotiate with The One," informed Aerin, "but he left us with no choice."

The leader of the enclave nodded while extending his hands outward. "We understand this, Revan. The One was savage and warlike. You overcame him, however, and we shall hopefully know peace here. Come, are you ready to enter the temple?"

"We are."

"Then, you will follow us. You will have to go in alone, only Force sensitives are able to enter."

Aerin was not pleased and saw that her team felt likewise. "Wait," she said. "That's unacceptable. I'll need help. I can't possible face all of those Sith alone."

The Elders shook their heads. "We are sorry, those are our terms. Although you have done much to rectify your earlier misdeeds, we _still_ cannot trust you completely."

Aerin sighed heavily. Their terms were unreasonable and would surely cause the mission to fail. "Fine, just don't be too upset if I cannot complete the task." Perhaps reverse psychology would work? If not, she would have to devise a plan for going it alone. She would need Revan's help. A gong sounded and the Rakatans began filing out of the hall. Carth stepped in front of Aerin and made eye contact with her – she knew what was coming, but her patience was wearing thin at this point.

"Aerin, you can't do this by yourself. What are they telling you?"

"Carth, look…we have _no_ choice again. That's the way it is…deal with it," she retorted, but then her eyes closed and her face softened. Her fatigue was not his problem. "Wait, I'm sorry. You didn't _deserve_ that. There's no other way. I have to do this."

Simultaneously, they realized that this may be their last moment together. She gazed up into his dark eyes, drowning in the pools of his soul. She could see that he was fighting to force that idea from his head and he whispered, "Promise me you'll come back."

Not believing a shred of her own words, Aerin nodded. "I promise…." How could it be? She would face overwhelming odds. There was no real chance in hell, but what other choice did she have? So many had given their all for her to reach this point in time and she dared not sully the memory of their sacrifice.

His eyes misted and she could see how his lip quivered the way that it did when she had finally broken through his rough façade back on Manaan. She remembered how years of inner agony broke free from his heart in wracking sobs as she cradled his head in her arms. For so long he had kept the darkness of his soul hidden away with timely jokes and paranoia. Now, she saw the doubt in the depths of his mind…doubt that he couldn't now face. The captain pushed his hand through his dark hair and his breathing wavered. "We'll await you at the _Ebon Hawk_. Just…just come back." He stepped away and her heart welled in her throat. She had to see his face one last time.

She reached out and seized his hand, causing him to look back upon her. She wasn't going to let him walk away like that and she practically leapt into his arms. He froze at first, but then gripped her so tightly she thought he would crush her slender form. The pain was ecstasy though. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the musky scent of his skin. It was a smell that she had come to cherish and she could imagine it even when he wasn't near. She kissed his collarbone and let her lips work upward to his jaw, then his chin, then his lips. He met her on equal ground, kissing her repeatedly until they both panted for want of air.

Then, her nose filled with the salty smell of tears – hers and Carth's. She stepped back and wiped her eyes and then ran her sleeve across his cheeks. She could see that his eyes were red and puffy and snot ran down his nose, but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. No more needed to be said, but the time for parting was now. She burned the image of his face into her mind and turned, squeezing his hand as a goodbye. Everything in her heart screamed for her to stay, but her mind was in control. She released his hand.

Reluctantly, she walked away, leaving Carth to weigh the fate of the Republic against the life of one woman.

**Before the Temple**

A distance away from the temple, the three most powerful Elders gathered with Aerin under the warmth of the collapsed star. She closed her eyes, letting the rays fall upon her face. It felt good. She would have to cherish these moments while they lasted. A call from the Elders caught her attention and she looked over to them. They had her kneel before a tall stone cylinder and placed a bowl of cool, milky liquid in front of her. Then, they wove themselves in a circle around the strange altar.

"Revan," the leader said, "close your eyes and drink of the honey-dew. We will begin the ritual."

Aerin picked up the bowl and drank deeply of the sweet fluid, letting it flow down her throat to cool her body. It had a euphoric effect and she felt elated – almost joyous. The Rakatans squatted low and chanted in their alien, resonant voices, calling to whatever gods they bowed to. Hours passed as the three wailed and sang to the clear, blue sky. She watched the few, whispy clouds and imagined shapes and animals. The breeze was chill upon her skin, causing it to prickle with goose pimples.

As Aerin knelt with her eyes shut, she felt a warmth in her pocket and realized that it was Revan's holocron. The euphoria of the honey dew grew and she felt dizzy. As she inhaled, her mind was transported to Revan's private world once again. Aerin sat on a smooth stone by a babbling brook. Snow fell lightly about her and on fragrant evergreens that lined the river. She looked over to see Revan seated on another stone.

"Greetings…Ellen," voiced the young admiral.

"Aerin…it's Aerin." The Jedi sensed that her former self was toying with her as Revan was famous for her inhuman memory.

Revan shrugged. "Yes, of course, how thoughtless of me. You're welcome for having saved you from that brute. I would surmise that _I_ had no problem with him when I was here, but I was created before I got that far."

"So you mentioned," answered Aerin, finding Revan's arrogance grating.

The admiral swept her hand around, pointing out the scenery. "How do you like Freesia? It's _our_ home after all."

Aerin nodded approvingly. "It has a unique charm." She had always liked the snow. Perhaps it was a holdover from before her memory was wiped like a damn droid.

"Good. You do know that _we_ have a throne to claim there whenever you are done with whatever it is you're doing. It would be very nice to go back," Revan said, suddenly sounding melancholic. The admiral looked down, watching the water.

"The Star Forge…I'm destroying the Star Forge."

"Oh, yes, of course. And, as we discussed, you _will_ need to confront Malak," Revan chided. "You could _barely_ face that _thing_. Malak would eat you for breakfast. That is unless…," Revan continued, suddenly taking a convincing tone, "you allow me to take a more _active_ role in your quest. Consider me your combat tutor. After all, we believe in each other, right?"

Aerin recoiled at first. Allowing Revan to resurface unobstructed went counter to everything she believed in and was taught – or everything the Jedi Masters had infused into her damaged brain. She never knew which now. It was all so confusing…and infuriating.

Revan sidled up to her new self and massaged Aerin's shoulders. It felt good. Revan's hands were so warm…so powerful. "From what you told me," said the admiral, "the Masters saddled you with this goody two shoes personality…so sweet…so innocent…so _obedient_. Think for _yourself_. Be your _own_ person. Forge your _own_ destiny. How terrible could it be to let me help you stand against Malak? There are things I learned from the ancient Sith Masters about lightsaber combat…what awesome swordsmen they were despite their self-serving religion. Now, do we believe in each other for the greater good?"

It all sounded so enticing…so convincing. She knew why Revan was able to bring so many to her side. It all made perfect sense. Aerin pursed her lips. "Your wisdom is great, Revan."

The admiral grinned broadly and pulled Aerin up. "Outstanding. You are good to go," she said in a military manner. "Now, draw your lightsabers and we will learn the combat style of Ajunta Pall, an awesome fighter," she added in a commanding voice, but then pursed her lips as if annoyed. "One thing though…could you _please_ start calling yourself Revan again?"

Revan ignited her cerulean lightsaber and began an inhumanly acrobatic dance with the weapon, letting arcs of energy blend with the snarls of the weapon.

**At the _Ebon Hawk_**

The captain pounded a closed fist into an open palm over and over. "We _can't_ let her do this alone," Carth urged Jolee. "She won't survive." Why didn't anyone listen to him? What was it going to take to get them all to see the truth? How could they all just sit there?

The old man nodded gravely. "Sonny, for _once_, you're right. I haven't been this rash in twenty years, but we've got to intervene." Carth froze – someone listened to him. For once, he was speechless.

Jolee summoned Juhani, Lashowe, and Mekel. "Let's get going," he said and they ran off toward the temple. Carth moved to follow, but deep down, he knew that it wouldn't be his fight. He had to let go of this one. There was no other choice in the matter and he stopped his pursuit. He balled his fists as he watched the Jedi disappear around a bend. He knew that if anyone could help Aerin, it was the group who was going to do just that. But, it didn't help the knot in his gut.

He felt an arm around his waist and he looked down to see Mission attached to it. He smirked. The girl saw this and quickly withdrew her hand. "Oh…sorry, sir. I…I didn't-" It was certainly not a midshipman's place to be touchy feely with a captain.

Carth smiled at her, feeling a little more at ease. Mission had come a damn long way from Javyar's Cantina. He put her arm back around his waist. "It's okay. You were Mission long before you were Midshipman Vao. I hope I'll always be gramps to you."

He heard a long warbling growl behind him and the smell of hot food. That Wookiee had an unending appetite. Carth nodded, understanding the little bit of Shrywook that Aerin had taught him. "I'm worried too, Zaalbar. All we can do is wait…and hope." He looked up into the blue sky and imagined Aerin doing the same.

**Before the Temple**

Finding the ritual by following the chanting, Jolee rushed up with the others. "Stop!" he declared. "There's no way we're letting her go in alone." He would broker no argument here. He was old and grouchy and no damn Rakatan or whatever the heck they were was going to keep him from supporting Aerin.

The Rakatans fell silent and turned to face the newcomers. They were clearly upset. "You _cannot_ be here. She must complete this alone."

Old Bindo approached closely. These damn fools had better listen if they knew what was good for them. "Look, what do you want to happen? Send her in alone and she dies…we die…you die…_or_ you let us all go and we have _some_ chance to destroy that damn thing," he groused, pointing to the Star Forge, visible near the star. For all their supposed wisdom, these clowns were idiots. To his surprise, the Rakatan conferred for a minute before nodding to Jolee.

Aerin strode up to her friends. "You never cease to amaze me, old man." He could see the relief written all over her face. She was like a starving woman staring at a sizzling steak.

Jolee smiled, quite proud of himself. "I'm old and impatient. These guys were getting on my nerves." He clasped Aerin on the shoulder in a fatherly way. However, there was something different about her – something edgy – something sinister. It was the way in which her eyes met his that had changed…no, it was just the light…it had to be.

As the collapsed star blazed in twilight hues, the Rakatans resumed chanting and pillars of energy shot from the stone cylinder toward the temple entrance.

"Go!" yelled the Rakatans, "The way is open."


	5. Tarnished Faith Part I

W/N - Arigato gozaimasu again. As the title might imply, this is about faith - faith in others, in ourselves, in our world.

Other malarkey - Gads, I am in command one more week. I am gaining four new Padawans too. :P

Tanoshii o kudasai. Sorosoro shitsurei shimasu. :D

**Tarnished Faith – Part I**

_Above all, taking the shield of faith, wherewith ye shall be able to quench all the fiery darts of the wicked.  
__Ephesians 6:12_

**Location Unknown – 1950 Z**

From a room somewhere on the planet, the Rakatan sun could be seen wavering just above the horizon for a few precious minutes while a fierce wind whipped in from the sea. The howling of the chill evening breeze filled the chamber like a moaning ghost. Ever diminishing light trickled in through a shuttered window, mingling with the illumination from an artificial source.

Bastila Shan sat, ramrod straight, at a spartan desk, studying ancient parchments of Sith learning. The Master was ever so kind as to share these things with her. He alone understood her needs. In her usual, focused manner, the Jedi absorbed the knowledge, growing in might. There were things she had to learn. There were questions that had to be answered.

_Why were we deprived of this power? We could have brought our influence to the entire galaxy. _Somehow, she knew that this knowledge would have made a difference in things. She vaguely recalled stodgy old men limiting her strength. _The Masters will regret their mistake._

Bastila stretched out her hand to turn over one of the browned pages, but a sudden breeze blew the sheets onto the stone floor. She gasped as the precious parchment scattered about – she dared not lose any or the Master would be cross. She leapt up to gather her materials, her auburn locks fluttering with the wind. When she had rounded up all of the errant pages, Bastila noticed an Iris flower on the cold ground.

_It must have blown in_, she thought as she picked it up gently with her long, delicate fingers. It was a thing of beauty and grace.

Bastila put the white flower to her nose and inhaled deeply, relishing the fragrance and allowing her mind to drift back to a different time. It was like the flower had become a doorway into an earlier era. Yes, there was a planet called Dantooine…and there was a school there. She remembered now. The flowers in the garden there were ever so aromatic. Then, there was a long journey, full of trials and peril. What was it all about? She put her hand to her chin to try and answer the question. Yes…yes, then she met someone…someone special. His face danced just outside of her ability to picture him. What ever happened to this man? Ah, she remembered his touch and his smile. He wasn't the brightest of men, but he had heart…and, yes…yes, he loved her. A smile came over her lips until the reality of her recent past crept back into her consciousness.

The mirth fled her heart in an instant as she saw his blood on her hands. The realization of what she had become was overwhelming. She was evil. She was wicked. She was beyond hope. In the past, she might have wept or puked her guts out, but now, there was only resignation. "There is no going back after what I have done. My fate is sealed," she whispered as she crushed the Iris in her hand. Now, all that remained was to do the Master's bidding and learn her lessons well. With her knowledge, she would be a tool to crush his enemies. His approval was all that she needed. His love was all that she yearned for.

**The Entrance to the Temple – 2007 Z**

The five Jedi sprinted up the ramp to the ancient Rakatan Temple. They wouldn't have much time, but Aerin thought about how thankful she was to have companions with her. She had been terrified of doing this alone. Thankfully, Revan had given her intestinal fortitude and a lot of combat lessons. She thought she was getting the hang of Jar'kai and, the techniques of Ajunta Pall were nothing short of awesome. Aerin felt a bit more confident as they reached the broad stone doors of the temple just as darkness enveloped the land. Fastest of the five, Juhani set up at the door, looking for any traps or defenders. Seeing that it was safe, she pressed the palms of her hands along the carved stone. The Cathar then tapped a panel, opening the doors and the portal slid sideways with a heavy, grinding sound, revealing a hallway that ran perpendicular to the ramp.

Juhani quickly looked back to Aerin, who nodded her indication that they should press on, and the Cathar poked her head into the hallway. "It appears to be empty," voiced Juhani.

The other four filled the hall quietly, deploying themselves in a defensive formation as laid out by Aerin with jabs of her finger. With Mekel and Lashowe walking backward, covering and the rear, the group moved down the hall to the left.

After a short distance, the sound of metal scraping across stone could be heard ahead. Reacting to the potential threat, Aerin and Juhani moved to the front, while Jolee gathered his energy, creating a Force shield before each Jedi. A spider-like droid with six long legs and a dull brown finish rounded the corner and rotated a blaster turret at them. The element of surprise had been lost. Aerin knew that Soresu would be the style to confront this threat. It was designed to counter energy weapons. She crouched, holding her lightsaber directly in front of her.

Red bolts of energy rocketed from the muzzles of the twin barrels atop the turret and, in a flash of cobalt blue, Aerin sliced the bolts into the ceiling. Jolee and Juhani raised their hands, gathering ions in the air to launch at the mechs, but they were interrupted by Mekel's warning.

"Two battle droids coming from the rear."

Jolee pressed on with his attack and ions swirled around his body before they flew outward at the droid to the front. Two bolts sailed down the hall in response, one splattering on the floor and the other grazing Juhani, causing her energy shield to sparkle. The Cathar was hurled to the ground by the near miss and struggled to rise, while the hall became filled with sizzling bolts; they were caught in a crossfire. Now was not the time to panic though – take down the threats, one at a time, starting with the biggest.

Jolee's ions penetrated the metal skin of the forward droid and it twitched violently, unloading blaster fire into the ceiling, knocking chucks of stone to the floor. The old Jedi readied another wave of ions as Mekel and Lashowe defended their rear, deflecting numerous bolts. Aerin glanced back. The rear was covered and it was time to advance.

As the forward droid shook and bucked, trying to recover, Aerin leapt upon its turret. She allowed air to fill her lungs and the Force to fill her mind. She extended her will into the computer brain of the machine and she aimed the droid's blasters back down the hall.

"Fire," she instructed the droid and it unleashed bolts, the red energy screaming down the hall into another droid. Shields flashed and dimmed as the droid that was struck spasmed and collapsed.

When the bolts had sizzled past Jolee's head, he turned and launched the ion stream from his hand and the last droid bucked, its electronics burning with Jolee's power. Stunned, the droid fired randomly into the stone walls as Lashowe charged and finished it with a thrust of her lightsaber. Aerin's team had done well covering the rear. She was proud.

To the front, Aerin had pulled up a panel on the droid's turret and dropped an ion grenade down into its bowels. She hopped off as the sphere shattered, sending destructive energy through the droid's wires and the automaton crashed into the ground.

"Something he ate didn't agree with him," quipped Aerin in a clipped accent.

As she dusted herself off, she saw Jolee looking curiously at her. One of his eyes was squinted and his head was cocked to the side. Was there something wrong? "Young lady, you sound…different. Your accent…it's no longer Deralian."

Aerin raised a finely plucked eyebrow. So what? Why did it matter? There were bigger things to attend to. "I hadn't noticed."

From behind, Lashowe stepped in and looked at Aerin fawningly. "It's a decidedly Freesian accent. It suits you much better, Revan." Ah, that was it. Deralia was _Aerin's _homeworld. This just had to be a small side effect of allowing Revan freer rein in influencing things, nothing more.

Old Bindo shrugged, but she could see that something gnawed at him. It was as if he didn't like the way in which Aerin's personality was heading. However, now was not the time to discuss the dynamics of her psyche. The Sith were on to them and they had spent too much time here already.

Aerin gave a nod to Lashowe. "We should move on. This corridor is a terrible place to defend and we must be ready for an ambush at every turn. I will take the point," she declared as she designated covering positions for the rest of the group.

Together, they advanced down the hall to a sharp turn, where the corridor was exposed to the elements. A strong, chill breeze blew in from the dark sea, which could be heard in the distance. Aerin inhaled the briny scent that was carried into the temple and peeked around the corner. Ever since Manaan, the smell of the sea had special meaning for her. However, something else blew in with the wind.

"I feel something…familiar," she whispered back to Jolee.

Padawan Dakar moved forward, hugging the stone wall until she came to a shuttered window along the inner wall and a door that followed. Extending her senses beyond the wall, Aerin could feel that the room beyond was vacant.

Cautiously, she opened the door and shined a light into the room to reveal a spartan desk and a crushed flower on the ground. She knew in an instant. "Bastila was here. She departed no more than five minutes ago. They must have moved her," she said, feeling a sense of urgency. "We can save her if we move quickly."

Jolee walked in and looked around. He didn't look very enthusiastic about finding their lost friend. "Aerin…she's been under Malak's influence for a long time now and it doesn't look as if she was being held here against her will."

"What are you saying, Jolee?"

"I'm not saying anything," he answered with a deep sigh. "Just…don't let your guard down when we find her."

Aerin was about to add something to the conversation, when the hiss of lightsabers broke her train of thought. There would be danger every step of the way from this point on and she should have known not to get distracted. Rushing back into the hallway, she saw the darkness was lit up by the flashing of lethal energy as Mekel and Lashowe battled two Dark Jedi. Juhani was engaged as well with two more opponents.

She could tell that the two former Sith on the team were holding their own, so Aerin moved in beside Juhani, who was fighting defensively. The Cathar sensed her companion's movements and immediately fell in sync with her. Juhani parried a cut and then bent forward, letting Aerin roll over her back in a perfectly timed maneuver. Juhani kept contact with the Dark Jedi's blade, preventing him from mounting a defense. Aerin saw the opening and the man's growing panic. Using Ataru, she stepped forward with a blindingly quick cut, carving the enemy through the throat. It was a joy to fight alongside her friend.

As that Force adept fell, Aerin sidestepped cleanly just as Juhani thrust forward, driving her point through the second Dark Jedi's chest. Their timing was perfect. Their coordination was flawless. Steam sizzled out of the man's body, a blue spike of energy protruding from his back. Juhani withdrew the weapon and the Sith crumpled hard on the floor.

"Two down," called Aerin, allowing a different persona to speak in decidedly military terms. She wheeled about to see that Mekel and Lashowe had taken down their attackers as well. They made short work of their foes and Aerin felt the rush of confidence. She knew to temper her fangs this time, recalling her recklessness with The One.

The team then gathered in the room that Bastila had been in and there appeared to be no other exit. Aerin furrowed her brows, looking carefully around the room. "There must be another way through here. I can sense it." Bastila must have fled somehow and she didn't pass in front of them.

Lashowe went forward and began probing the wall with the butt of her lightsaber. Along one long wall, the long cylinder melded into the stone, causing the structure to shimmer.

"It's a hologram of a wall. This was common at the Sith Academy," the white-haired woman advised. There was a reason Aerin brought her along.

With a smile, Lashowe stepped through the mirage, but a loud bang signaled the detonation of a flash mine. She staggered back into the stunned group as two Dark Jedi came through the wall, followed by a Sith Master, covered in bizarre tattoos. Aerin pulled Lashowe behind her, always protective of her people.

The Sith Master looked Aerin up and down and stroked his tattooed chin. He nodded with a tight smile. "Revan, I knew you'd eventually come," declared the Master. "I have been waiting for an opportunity to face you and prove my worth to Malak. I am Darth Korros."

The two Dark Jedi, one male, one female, deployed into the room as Lashowe retreated to Mekel's side. In her newfound Freesian accent, Aerin replied, "I've faced far worse than you. If you think you can emerge victorious, come at me."

The three Sith joined their power and unleashed a devastating storm of the Force, shooting lightning at the five Jedi. Mekel danced in agony and Lashowe fell to her knees while Juhani howled in pain. Jolee and Aerin met the arcing electricity with their minds, absorbing much of the incoming attack. Aerin then sneered, taking a stance from Juyo, designed to confront fellow Jedi. She leaned back, putting her weight on her rear foot with her sword held over her shoulder, angled towards her enemies.

Juyo was powered by fury and now was the time to unleash it. _Be my shield, Revan,_ Padawan Dakar thought as she launched herself at the Dark Jedi. Crossing in front of Jolee, she struck out at the male Sith, who brought his weapon up in a sweeping motion to parry. She saw that he was limited to Makashi in his style, most likely a recent graduate of the Sith Academy. He was brave, but inexperienced. Their blades met with a fierce impact, showering sparks in the dim light. His parries were lackluster.

The Sith rotated his wrists and slashed diagonally at which Aerin turned her weapon in a circle, picking up the cut. It's too bad he wouldn't gain further experience – he had potential. She pushed her hand outward, moving her opponent's blade ever so slightly out of the way and then surgically cut the man's face off with her lightsaber. This was the power of Juyo, the most advanced and demanding of styles. Juyo was fury.

The female Dark Jedi rushed at Jolee and he knocked her back with a wave of his hand. He stepped forward to press his attack, but the woman swept his legs out from under him with a kick and he crashed to the ground. She stepped over him, with her arm cocked back and thrust downward, but the old man waited until the last moment before twisting away and grabbing her leg. With a yank, he pulled her down under him and he head butted her, making an awful _crunching_ sound.

As Jolee tangled with the female Sith, Aerin moved forward to confront the master. The Sith's superior smile faded, but he took on a look of determination. His eyes narrowed at her, looking for an opening or weakness. He powered two ruby lightsabers and held both weapons out, aimed at her throat. She studied his stance for a moment and then drew her short lightsaber with her left hand. She would meet Jar'Kai with Jar'Kai, using the two-sword style. Aerin responded by flourishing her lightsabers and then sharply drawing back her right foot. Her left hand, she held out aggressively with her right held high, lightsaber pointed to the sky.

The Sith reached out and tapped the tip of Aerin's lightsaber with one of his own and nodded in salute. The Jedi returned the gesture and they began a duel of wills, changing position and stances to gain an advantage.

The two circled for several moments until Aerin noticed that the female Sith had been subdued and her friends were coming to her aid. Padawan Dakar held out her hand to wave them off. She wanted to fight this one alone. She knew Revan would want it this way.

"No, go find Bastila. I have this one covered."

Reluctantly, her companions withdrew and left Aerin to victory or defeat.

"I'm impressed, Revan. You always were the bravest. It will be most rewarding to haul you before Malak," he boasted, shifting his feet quickly to compensate for Aerin's change of stance. He was good. His guard was tight. She knew that one misstep here would mean death for either of them – it best not be her.

The Jedi blinked, feeling warmth spread throughout her body and her own voice resonated throughout her head.

_Karen, let yourself go…see the void…embrace it._

A faint smile grew on Aerin's lips – would Revan ever get her name right? She knew what Revan wanted though and she lowered her weapons, seemingly surrendering to the master. She exhaled a long breath, letting her shoulders sag. Then, a serene, almost blank expression came over her. For a moment, a black circle appeared in her mind.

The Sith grinned at the apparently foolish move from his opponent. He whipped his blades about his head and body in martial perfection and charged at Aerin with a piercing war cry.

He sliced with his weapons, one high, one low and Aerin spun in a blur of blue robes, letting the lightsabers pass cleanly through thin air. The Jedi's foot smashed across the Sith's face and blood and teeth sprayed from his mouth. The master grunted, wobbling on his feet, trying to focus his eyes to find his opponent. Then, he felt a presence behind him – she had moved ever so quickly. He whirled around just in time for her to plunge the tip of a cobalt blue lightsaber into his skull.

Aerin unpowered her blades and the lifeless body fell heavily to the floor.

_You have learned well, Aerin. The techniques of Ajunta Pall are formidable, no? Did you see the void? Good. I'm glad you trust me…that you let me into your heart. You know that we are one._

**In the Security Room - 2156 Z**

_We are one_, she kept thinking, _we are one. _Revan met with her friends in a chamber filled with banks of computers. It looked like a security room. She had seen these before while she was in command. She heard Jolee sigh with relief. "I keep worrying about you, kid," he told her. "We didn't find Bastila, but we were able to open the gate to the temple roof." She nodded at his words, but didn't like being called a kid. She was an admiral. Again, he looked at her strangely, seeming to notice something about her appearance.

Revan looked into a small mirror on the wall. Her hair was longer, straighter, darker, and her skin glowed radiantly. Her small, perky nose sat over full, red lips. The Force fueled her ethereal beauty. Jolee didn't seem to like this one bit.

"Aerin…," he called, but she didn't respond to the name. "_Aerin_," he said again, louder.

She thought for a second. Yes, some called her this. "Uh, sorry."

Jolee craned his neck and put his face before hers, locking her in eye contact. "Hey kiddo, you okay? C'mon, we have to get to the top of the temple; the disruption field is still on."

Revan seemed distracted, but nodded. "Let's go."

Using a map found on the computers, they rushed to a long ramp that took them high up, to the top of the ancient temple. This all seemed very familiar now. They worked their way through several rooms, gathering supplies. At a wide exit from the room, Juhani peered out into the night sky. Revan felt a chill breeze on her face. A little shiver ran down her spine.

The five gathered just outside the room, where a long, stone walkway led into the darkness. Stars dotted the heavens, twinkling their energy while the cold wind whipped through thick pillars. The eerie howling of the breeze made everyone's hair stand on end, but they pressed forward despite their fear.

Revan led the way, creeping along, keeping her footsteps silent, until she could just make out a figure standing under a tall archway. The figure was female, average height and athletic in build, dressed ominously in black. The woman smiled, clearly glad to see them.

"Bastila…. Thank the Force." They had saved her. They had come just in time.

As her four friends flanked her, Bastila powered her twin red blades and brought the long cylinder of her lightsaber up, above her head. What was she doing? Why was she brandishing her weapon? Didn't she know them? "Revan, I am impressed that you have made it this far, considering your fall to the Light Side. So much of your power was lost…sad really."

Juhani moved up beside Revan. "Bastila, what are you saying? Come with us, we are running out of time."

Bastila laughed, a sinister, strained laugh. Her lips were taut over bared teeth. "Juhani, you are beneath contempt. You are nothing more than a groveling animal. Do not speak to me."

This was not going as planned. "Bastila," declared Jolee as Juhani bristled, "let's all just remain calm. There is no need for any violence. Look into your heart, Bastila." His voice was calm, tinged with the Force. Revan hoped that he would get through to her.

The bitter smile fled from the auburn-haired Jedi and she turned sharply on Bindo. "Shut up, old fool," she said venomously, shaking her fist with her words. "I have a _new_ faith now. I will strike Revan down with the power of the Dark Side and earn my rightful place at the side of Malak…_my_ Master."

Revan's heart sank. What had happened to turn her against them? How did Malak break her will? The last thing the admiral wanted to do was fight against her friend, but it wasn't up to her. Bastila extended her left hand, keeping her weapon back. Energy swirled around her as she settled into a Niman stance - Bastila had indeed grown in might.


	6. Tarnished Faith Part II

W/N - The moment of truth. We also look back at the situation on Coruscant.

Other malarkey - There are new Iaido students and I was asked to lead that portion of class. I guess that makes me sempai now. :P

**Tarnished Faith – Part II**

**Coruscant – The Office of the Supreme Chancellor – Day Two - 2201 Z**

The massive and imposing structure of the tower that housed the Supreme Chancellor shined in the morning light, reflecting rays onto the urban areas below. Despite the powerful and inspirational appearance that the tower radiated, chaos ruled the surrounding city and numerous pillars of smoke rose from sites where rioting had taken hold.

Fear swept the capitol of the Republic as soon as Supreme Chancellor Locarno had fled the planet with his coterie of sycophants and the news of a nearby Sith fleet became known. In the giant courtyard before the spiraling tower, Republic soldiers kept the mobs at bay, brandishing blasters and force pikes.

Atop the tower, kilometers above the courtyard, General Phaleron paced in the thin air, a dark scowl on his face. Things were falling apart. All that he had known and served would soon be at an end. He glanced around, noticing the empty sky; all air speeder traffic had been halted when martial law was imposed. The sky had always been full of vehicles ever since Phaleron could recall. On the balcony on which he stood, soldiers from the Old Guard followed the general closely, ensuring his safety. These elite men and women had protected the lives of the elected leaders of the Republic for thousands of years and they would not fail in their duty today.

Phaleron nestled his chin in his hand and turned to a Republic officer on his staff. "Colonel Lompai, please call Senator Dakar to a meeting. Give him special clearance to transit the airspace and land. Summon my staff as well."

The colonel saluted and withdrew to perform the task. The general then walked to a holovid projector and commanded it to play. A hologram of a Quarren appeared and spoke. Phaleron hated this guy – he was such an exploiter.

"Citizens of Coruscant, this is Veb Uilon reporting. All semblance of order has broken down on the planet in the wake of Chancellor Locarno's abdication. Looting and rioting have gripped the great city and fires burn out of control. We've heard numerous reports of massive casualties and rescue and police efforts have been hampered by the chaos." The camera panned to images of fire and bodies in the streets. Phaleron really hated this guy.

Veb's squidgy face reappeared. "We also have urgent news that a Sith fleet is less than a day from Coruscant. Evacuations are underway at this time. We fear that the end of the Republic is at ha-"

Phaleron shut off the holovid. He couldn't stand any more, but the damn reporter was right. He turned to another staff officer. "Colonel Strattera, what is the status of our defense force? Can we hold against the Sith?"

"Not likely, General…especially if the planet is still in chaos. Half of our troops are suppressing riots."

This was not good. How could the Republic fall on his watch? He didn't plan on surviving to find out. He had served in the Grand Army of the Republic for thirty years with honor and dedication. He had climbed the ranks through merit, one battle at a time. He looked out over the great skyline and saw the pillars of smoke wafting up into the air. How did the great Galactic Republic fall so far? Would Malak at least show mercy to the vanquished when all was said and done? Not bloody likely. The general curled his lip, revealing his teeth, and he went back to pacing until Colonel Lompai returned.

"General, Senator Dakar has arrived."

Phaleron swept his cloak back and marched off to the Supreme Chancellor's reception room with his staff and guards in tow. What sort of madness and desperation had he gotten himself into?

**The Reception Room**

The reception room was a magnificent chamber that housed artifacts from every culture represented in the Republic. Massive ceramic vases were mingled with bronze statues and vivid paintings. The walls were paneled in rich blues and golds, designed for grandeur while plush chairs surrounded luxurious tables, all over a priceless, piled carpet of aqua and beige.

General Phaleron strode silently over the carpet toward the lone Senator and the two shook hands. Time was running out. He would bypass the pleasantries and cut to the chase.

"Senator, as you know, the fate of the Republic is at a crossroad; tomorrow, Coruscant could be a smoking ruin, ruled by Malak."

Orrin Dakar raised a dark eyebrow. The senator had a reputation for patience, but that seemed to elude him today. "I am aware of that, general. I'm sure you did not bring me here to reveal the obvious."

"Yes, I have given this much thought as of late and -" the general began, but the sounds of running feet interrupted him.

A major of the Old Guard rushed up with several troopers. "General, the mob is storming the tower. They have penetrated our defenses. Prepare to defend yourselves!"

**Atop the Ancient Temple – Day Two - 2231 Z**

Bastila sneered at the Jedi standing before her. "Fools," she declared condescendingly, "You've all come to die."

She stepped toward the five without fear of their superior numbers and pushed her double-bladed lightsaber at her opponents, forcing them all back a step with the crackling of lethal energy.

"Bastila, no!" cried Revan. "Don't fight us, please." There could still be reason. Bastila was always one who could be reasoned with.

Revan ducked as sizzling red energy cut over her head. She then retreated half a step and brought her own weapon down in a semi circle to parry another strike. She switched entirely into Shien, taking only the defensive. She would not even consider a lethal counterattack.

"Weakling!" shrieked Bastila. "How can you live with yourself, Revan? You had the galaxy by the throat and now you are nothing, a speck upon the tapestry of destiny. Your faith led you astray!" She followed her words with a wide, sweeping slash at all of her opponents, keeping them from mounting an effective attack.

"Fan out," Revan ordered the others, realizing Bastila's tactics. "Don't hurt her."

As the four other Jedi moved to surround their quarry, Bastila settled low into a defensive stance and exhaled forcefully. She tightened her abdominal muscles and let the Dark Side surge through every fiber of her being. Evil power filled her body and she unleashed it on her former friends.

Revan felt a spectral hand wrap around her throat. She choked and looked around at the others as they gasped for air. Exploiting the situation, Bastila came at the Jedi again and Jolee staggered back, parrying weakly, their blades meeting in a clash of red and green. Sparks lit up the night sky and Malak's apprentice hurled old Bindo into a pillar.

Nearby, Mekel's knees wobbled as he ran out of air and, in a wheezing cry, he crumpled to the ground. Lashowe followed a few seconds after, her lips turning blue and her eyes bulging. Revan watched helplessly as the situation changed.

Seeing the odds evening, Bastila renewed her furious assault. She thrust one point at Juhani, who scrambled behind a pillar, letting it block the attack. Bastila suddenly changed directions and launched multiple staccato cuts at Revan, varying the strength and speed of her blows to keep the admiral off balance. Revan's eyes bulged as her lips turned blue, her attempts to keep the Dark Side at bay rapidly diminishing. Her lungs screamed for air and her limbs felt like lead.

In a final, desperate attempt to breathe, Revan gathered the Force in her mind and shattered the invisible chains around her neck. Her lungs suddenly filled with air as Bastila stuck again. The admiral rotated sideways to avoid the thrust, but the red blade shrieked its intent to kill and found her side. The Cortosis weave of her robes absorbed most of the energy, but her skin sizzled underneath as the robes were cut open.

Revan howled in pain, but slammed the butt of her lightsaber into Bastila's cheek as a reinvigorated Juhani kicked Bastila in the side. They had bought a precious few seconds to regroup. Malak's apprentice flew backward, spinning in mid air and landed hard on the stone floor. Revan rubbed her neck, wheezing and panting.

On her back, Jedi Shan arched upward and propelled herself back on her feet. "Revan, I underestimated you. Your power is still great," she stated as she maneuvered briskly between pillars to keep Revan, Juhani, and Jolee from attacking at once. One had to admire Bastila's tactical skill. Revan could see that she was thinking, sizing them up, analyzing options. As the fallen Jedi poked out from between two of the stone pillars, she wiped blood from her cheek and added, "Join me, Revan. Together, we could rule the galaxy. Our power would be unstoppable. We would become the sisters we were meant to be."

Revan quickly rubbed the burn across her side as she tried to move ahead of Bastila to cut off her movement. She tried to ignore the words. They had to take her mentor alive. She continued to move ahead of Bastila, keeping her blade between them for defense. Nearby, Mekel and Lashowe groaned, rolling around on the floor. They were out of the fight.

Bastila shifted her stance and raised her lightsaber high above her head, holding it in both hands. "Revan, listen to me; no one could stop us. We could crush Malak and finally bring peace to the galaxy. You could finish what you started; it is for the greater good."

Jolee shifted positions, moving to Bastila's rear. "Don't listen to her, Aerin. You've come this far. She's trying to deceive you."

However, his words fell of deaf ears. Revan looked stunned, her eyes squinting and her lip quivering. Bastila's words were ringing in her ears as loud as gongs, drowning out all other sounds. "Yes, the greater good," she mumbled, remembering something distant – something long forgotten. She envisioned her father on Freesia, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving her a lifelong lesson. Then, there was Supreme Chancellor Ptolemeus, giving her a fleet…the Mandalore, humbled before her…the Sith Masters on Korriban, bowing to her will…the old crone, Kreia, introducing her to limitless power. Yes, she could finish it all. She could bring peace to the galaxy. She stopped for a moment as if lost and then suddenly put her hands to her face. The intensity was almost too much to handle.

Her blue robes flapping in the cold wind, Revan then turned slowly, facing Jolee and Juhani, her lightsabers leveled at _them_, hungering for _their_ lives. "Yes, the greater good."

**The Star Forge – Command Center – 2237 Z**

Malak knelt, meditating on the evil faith of the Sith Code, deepening his understanding of the tomes of power that he had brought from Korriban. Dark, mist-like energy flowed into his body, giving him a hellish appearance, enhanced by the shimmering glow of his lightsaber.

Supinating his palm, he let his eyes examine the runes and symbols inscribed on the cylinder of his deadly weapon; these etchings were representations of his learnings and his life. He read over a series of characters that told of his rise to power and the downfall of Revan. However, his eyes widened and his nostrils flared at the reading of another sequence – one created much earlier.

These symbols told of a young man in love with a raven-haired Jedi on Dantooine - a young man who would follow her anywhere and hung on her every word. The Dark Lord blinked several times and read the symbols again. Then, Malak's eyes blazed with rage and he summoned the Force to obliterate these words from his weapon.

Several Dark Jedi approached, including Darth Moritz. "M'Lord, is there anything wrong?" they asked.

Malak shook his head stiffly. He would now be the arbiter of history and it would be written to suit his needs. Soon, he would replace the old symbols with new ones that spoke of the fall of Coruscant and the hated Republic. The symbols would herald a time of darkness…a time of strength. "It's nothing," he responded in his cold, mechanized voice. Then, a twinkle shone in his eyes as something was revealed to him through the Force. "Rejoice my brethren. Our faith is rewarded…Bastila has subdued Revan."


	7. Tarnished Faith Part III

**Tarnished Faith – Part III**

**Near the Former Encampment of The One**

Darkness shrouded the land, except for a few, smoldering fires that gave dim lighting for the battlefield. Canderous Ordo looked down into the charred crater where Carth had thrown the Thermite detonator. "Ballsy move," he told Zhug regarding the desperate move. "That was something a Mandalorian would have done." As moralistic as the captain was, the mercenary was finding that they did have some common ground. He vaguely recalled a tense discussion with the man about what it meant to be a warrior.

What did it mean to be a warrior? He thought he knew then, but now, he wasn't sure of very much…except his loyalty to Revan.

Zhug sniffed the air. "The bodies are just starting to rot," he said and Canderous noted the sickly sweet stench that blew in with the breeze. There were hundreds of Rakatan bodies strewn about the field.

"Well, it's good that we honored our dead," Ordo answered. He shined a light back over to a flat plain where stone mounds sat next to Mandalorian blasters, planted in the ground, muzzles down with helmets covering the butts of the weapons. These would be the gravestones of his comrades. He knew that there were 23 of them…poured out like water on the ground in the last battle. This would be brave Ergeron's final resting place. Canderous looked up into the dark sky, so full of stars. How did he survive and they did not? He had beaten the odds so many times. He had seen so many of his men fall around him. He thought back to the insane charge against the armored vehicles of Jedi General Mai-Lyn T'Sing, Revan's greatest ground commander. Artillery and laser fire tore the landscape around him, snuffing out the lives of dozens of men around him. His entire homeworld was obliterated in radiation and toxic vapor. How did he survive and they did not?

"Canderous…," he heard a voice say and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come, we should return to the ship."

Years ago, he wouldn't have given this makeshift cemetery a second thought. Warriors were meant to fight and die. Their lives were forfeit from the moment they earned their helmet in their manhood trials. He knew this, but now, he was not very sure of anything. He was getting old and his faith in battle was being tarnished. Everything he believed was being questioned. Yes, this moralizing was unbecoming of a Mandalorian, but the Way of Mandalore was gone. He took a step away from the scene, but turned back one last time to see the shiny blasters planted in the ground and thought the cemetery to be a garden of death.

A sullen mood descended upon him. He wanted to think more on this and consult Revan when she returned. She would know what to say. "Yes, Zhug…let's get back to the ship. I've had enough."

**Near the **_**Ebon Hawk**_** – Day Two – 2300 Z**

On the beach sat the _Ebon Hawk_ with Jordo, T3, and Canderous sitting atop the hull, welding some parts and wires through an access panel. Sparks flew and electronic whirring could be heard as the welders put the old ship back together. In the sand near the egress hatch sat Carth, playing Pazaak with Mission, Zaalbar, and Sasha. The captain glanced up, seeing the glow of the torches. All he could think about was her. Was she still alive? Was their mission successful? Was she still the same woman that he still loved in spite of all of his efforts to hate her? Despite his worry, he needed something to keep his mind occupied and the old card game seemed to fit the bill.

Carth slapped his cards down on a crate and threw his hands up. How the heck did she win yet again? He was suppose to be one of the best in the Republic fleet. "Gaah, you _must_ be cheating, Mission."

The Twi'lek grinned, tossing her head tails. She was clearly rubbing it in. "If I wasn't cheating, I wasn't trying. Now pay up, fly boy."

His pockets were empty – she had cleaned his clock. "I'm out. Uhh, do you take credit?"

Mission shook her head, looking stunned that he would even ask such a stupid question. "You gotta shirt don't you?"

The captain rolled his eyes and started lifting up his shirt. Before anyone could respond, they were interrupted by the sound of distant feet running in sand. Carth turned and saw the approaching light. He quickly put on his Night Vision Goggles and his jaw fell open.

"Aerin, thank the Maker."

Nothing else mattered at this point and he tore the goggles from his face, casting them on the ground. Pazaak cards spilled into the sand as the crew rushed to meet the Jedi. As Revan approached, they gathered around her, expectant. In the dim glow of the camp lights, Carth's eyes met hers and then noticed a deep bruise over her left eye and her torn and tattered robes. Revan's expression was almost feral and her hair fluttered wildly about her face, giving her a malevolent look. Mission and Zaalbar stood beside Carth, worry written on their features. He could see it in her eyes. What had she done? He noticed the dark stains of blood on her robes. What had she done? No, it was going to be ok, but there were questions he needed to know the answers to.

"Aerin, _where's_ Jolee and the rest? What happened to them?" Carth asked urgently. She didn't respond. Some sinister worm of doubt writhed in his belly and his skin grew cold. This was the moment he dared not envision even in his darkest moments. His nightmare was becoming his waking reality. His question went unanswered and she merely stared back at him blankly with the look of a walking corpse. He knew the answer in the depths of his soul. She had fallen. The arrogant, power mad conqueror had returned. He had been betrayed one last time. His heart cried out to embrace her, but his mind was in control now. He had to do what he had to do. He had to stop it. Sour sweat trickled down his face and down his back. He slowly…reluctantly slid his hand to the backstrap of his blaster pistol and undid the thumb brake. Was it even possible to get the drop on her? His faith began to crumble before his very eyes.

_Please…please…I don't want to kill her. What happened at the temple? I must know what happened._

**Atop the Rakatan Temple – Day Two – 2230 Z (Thirty minutes earlier)**

In the blackness of the night, a fierce battle raged atop the ancient Rakatan Temple. Flashing lightsabers seared afterimages in the dark as the forces of light and darkness fought for galactic supremacy.

Then, all grew still.

Jedi Revan stood in the howling wind, listening to Bastila's words. _Peace…the greater good_, resonated in her mind. It all made perfect sense. Now was her opportunity to bring order to the galaxy that it so richly deserved.

She turned abruptly to face Jolee and Juhani and brought her to lightsabers to bear, one aimed at each of her friends. Would they stand in her way? She had no desire to kill them, but all that the admiral had hoped for was within her grasp.

The fallen Jedi came up behind her and she could sense a smile on the woman's face. "I will lead you, Revan. Once I've conquered the galaxy, I will make sure that we rule with restraint. I will make sure that your vision becomes reality." With Bastila leading the way, they could defeat Malak and bring the Sith forces to heel. As Revan's black hair fluttered in the breeze, the shimmering blue glow of her weapons danced across her face, showing her confusion and anxiety.

"I'm sorry…peace is within our grasp," she said slowly to Jolee and Juhani. "Bastila is right…it is for the greater good."

Jolee stood his ground with his jade colored weapon crossing in front of his face. He spoke slowly, emphasizing every word, "Don't…do…this, kiddo. Is this the kind of peace that you want? A peace born of bloodshed? Aerin, you've been down this very same road and where did it lead you…where did it lead the galaxy? I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to." She could see the disappointment in his eyes and it hurt her deeply to see it. This is the way that it had to be though. When she didn't react, the look in his eyes changed to dogged determination. He would not back down.

Juhani nodded in agreement. "Aerin, please…I look up to you. You've been part of my redemption."

What sort of drivel was that? Redemption had no place in the galactic order. Peace had a price and it had to be paid in blood. Revan laughed, a strained, maniacal laugh and her face twisted in malevolence. She turned to Bastila, who grinned broadly. The dark sisters stood, side by side and advanced on Jolee and Juhani.

Mekel and Lashowe had finally recovered and rushed in behind the old man and the Cathar. "What did we miss?" asked Mekel innocently.

Lashowe saw Revan and Bastila advancing on them and gasped, "Oh, crap."

**Atop the Rakatan Temple – Day Two – 2233 Z (Twenty seven minutes earlier)**

Jolee closed his eyes briefly in anguish; all that he had lived for, all that he had fought for, would now come to a grim and violent end. He could not stand against Revan – her prowess was overwhelming. He had seen her fight and tear through the enemy. How did he not see this coming? Yes, the signs were there, dammit. The way her eyes had changed, the way her accent had changed, the intense ferocity she had shown in battle. How big of a fool was he? He could have done something. He could have stopped her from falling. A single tear rolled down his dark cheek and he dug his heels into the stone floor and raised his lightsaber to the heavens. It was best to die now and take all of his shame with him. He would not back down.

Bastila strode boldly forward, holding the tip of her weapon at Jolee's face, the red blade blending with Bindo's green. As much as he hated what was happening, he couldn't blame her. Malak had likely broken her like a twig and he knew how horrible that must have been. He only hoped that she could live with herself when it was all over. Now, Bastila's features were full of gloating victory. "Weak old man, you let Nayama escape and look what happened…she slew many Jedi and promoted chaos. And then you hid from the world because you trusted to love. Pah! Love is for fools. I am stronger than my emotions and my faith is in the Dark Side. We will bring order."

Now, she had hit a nerve. Mentioning Nayama and his folly like that just ticked him off. That was a cheap shot. Fine, if Bastila wanted a fight, she had one. His only regret was that his friend Juhani would die with him. She had come so far. He had so much hope for her…and for Revan. And what of the others – Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous, and especially Sasha and Carth. Yes, it would hit the captain pretty hard. Jolee knew it wouldn't matter soon. The galaxy would descend into darkness. He settled into a stance from Djem So, defensive but fluid. If these women wanted a fight, they would get one they'd never forget.

**Atop the Rakatan Temple – Day Two – 2235 Z (Twenty five minutes earlier)**

Revan saw Bastila advance, threatening Jolee with the tip of her weapon. She could see her new 'master's' breathing change and her muscles tensing and knew what was to happen next. Bastila had always had that problem in her swordplay and it always revealed her intent. Jedi Shan raised her weapon to strike and, in a flash, Revan tackled her. It was all the time she needed. The two women fell in a heap before a stunned and confused crowd. Revan straddled Bastila with her legs and smote her in the jaw with an elbow. "Quickly, hold her down!" shouted Revan. It worked…against all odds and reason, it worked.

As the other four came running, Bastila slammed her foot into the back of Revan's head, propelling her onto the ground. Revan turned back in just in time to see Bastila's leg coming at her face. Damn, Padawan Shan's unarmed skills were formidable. With a crunch, Revan's head snapped back and she spun in the air, crashing into Juhani. For a moment, the world went black.

Shaking her head, she saw Jolee and Lashowe leap over them to get at Bastila, but the auburn-haired Jedi shrieked in anger and enveloped a pillar with her mind, bringing it down on top of them. The massive pillar crashed forward and Jolee quickly covered himself and Lashowe with defensive energy and the stone shattered over the Force shield.

Smoke and debris flew into the air, obscuring the fight. By the time they had recovered, Bastila was gone and a Jedi starfighter streaked off into the night sky. A stunned Revan lay on her back and blinked her eyes. She looked up at four lightsabers pointed down at her head. She was going to have some explaining to do.

Jolee grimaced. "_What_ did you _think_ you were doing?"

Revan raised her hands above her head, showing her peaceful intent. "I'm sorry. I had to make Bastila believe that I had joined her to get her to lower her guard. I don't think that there was any other way to prevent loss of life here." It was true. Now it only had to be believed and it might not be that easy. Surprisingly, they unpowered their weapons and Revan exhaled loudly, letting her shoulders sag with relief.

Jolee sighed and then chuckled for a brief moment. It looked like his knees were wobbling and his hands were shaking. She knew that she had scared the pants off of him. "Don't _ever_ do that to an old man again," he chastised, jabbing his finger at her. "You're still young enough for me to bend to you over my knee and paddle you."

Revan smirked in a friendly way. "You could try, you dirty old man."

"I don't understand," said Juhani, incredulous over the outcome. "Why _didn't_ you join Bastila? She held all the advantages and together, you could rule the galaxy."

Fair question. The dark-haired Jedi pondered for a bit. Why _didn't _she join her mentor? Juhani was right. But there was much more than met the eye. She inhaled deeply and then said, "I realized that the 'greater good' is a relative term. Was Bastila's greater good of benefit to the galaxy? I think not." Then in a clear and powerful voice, Revan added, "I also realized that she was wrong about love. I saw pain and anguish in her eyes and she spoke from a deep wound in her heart and not from any strength or wisdom. I realized in my heart that the completion of our quest constituted the greatest good for those _I_ have come to love and that is what matters most. That is where _my_ faith lies."

Jolee shook his head with mild amusement. "So, you listened to me after all. Kinda makes an old man warm inside."

Juhani sighed and exclaimed, "Thank the Force."

Walking toward the controls to the disruption field, Revan added darkly, "Don't think for a moment that I wasn't _tempted_ and that I wouldn't have slaughtered you all like cattle. However, as Revan, the idea of me working for Bastila is simply preposterous." She wanted them to know how close it was. She could have gone either way. Keeping them on their toes was going to pay dividends in the long run.

The other four stood stunned as Revan shut down the field. "Now, let's see if the lethargic Jedi Council takes advantage of this opportunity," she commented dryly. "They have a habit of arriving late to the dance."

**In the Temple – 2243 Z (Seventeen minutes before the present)**

Revan led the Jedi group back through the temple to search for anything that would be useful during the final confrontation with Malak and they procured a number of powerful crystals and emitters. They were also excited to find two more Jedi starfighters, abandoned upon the demise of the Sith in the temple. As they brought all of the pillaged equipment together, Revan looked curiously upon a set of body armor and weapons.

"This equipment is Republic Marine issue," she mused, picking up an energy shield with a seal, depicting the galaxy with an anchor through it. The ensemble had a familiar look to it and Revan got a bad feeling.

Jolee reached out to touch it with his dark, weathered hand. He then lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I understand now why Bastila was so full of rage and loathing; Kyle is dead."

"Jolee, I am going to do my best to not harm her. If not for her, I'd be worm food. I owe her that much."

The old man nodded, a grim smile written across his face. "Good…you never cease to surprise me, Aerin." She knew he approved and, despite her not wanting to care, she did. His fatherly ways had more of an impact on her than Revan cared to admit. She found herself not wanting to let him down. Deep inside, it was important to her.

They gathered up the belongings and loaded their packs. With a final, backward glance, Revan led them from the aged structure. Outside, the Elders met them and heaped praises upon the Jedi. Normally fond of adoration, Revan was subdued and contemplative. The encounter with Bastila had shaken her. When Revan resumed control of her own body, her expectation was that she would be her old self, ambitions and powerful. However, the lungs in which she inhaled air were not quite the same. She shook it off – surely it was just residue from the failed effort of the masters to give her a new personality. She bowed before the Elders and thanked them quietly for their efforts and hastened to depart.

"As I promised you once before, we go now to destroy the Star Forge. May the Force be with you."

The group rushed down the plateau in the dark, shining bright lamps for illumination. Following the trail back to the _Ebon Hawk_, they came to an outcropping of rock and sand that overlooked the desolate beach.

"There she is," called Revan. She had never been so happy to see that battered ship in all the long months of this quest. The lines of the vessel positively glowed in the moonlight and then…yes, she could see him. Playing cards like he always did when he was antsy. She could just make out his face, anguished over losing to Mission. She chuckled to herself – he always thought he was _so _good at that stupid game. Gods, she was tired to the core of her being, but nothing was going to stop her from throwing her arms around him. She probably looked like death warmed over, but she didn't care…and neither would he if he loved her.

Without waiting for the others, Revan sprinted down the last stretch of the path, kicking up sand from her heels, her lamp bouncing in rhythm with her footfalls.

**Near the **_**Ebon Hawk**_** – Day Two – 2304 Z (Present Time)**

With Revan now standing before him, looking crazed and disheveled, Carth turned his left side away from her to conceal his action and his hand twitched as he gripped his blaster. If she so much as made a threatening move, he would gun her down where she stood…or die trying. Her hair whipped in front of her face and he tried to look into her eyes, to see what was in her heart. The long months of their journey had boiled down to this one moment – the moment he would have to kill her. All of the paranoia, all of the arguments, all of the tenderness, and yes, all of the love was meaningless – the Republic had to be saved. Duty came before all.

"Where are they, Aerin? Tell me where they are, now."

Revan turned and pointed back to the long trail, where four other lights bounced down the path. Carth donned his goggles and looked up to see Jolee waving. The blood rushed from his head in realization that he had not been betrayed – had not been deceived. He fell to his knees before Revan and grasped her hands in his, his whole body shaking. How could he have been such a fool? How could he have doubted her? He was dizzy with joy.

"Please forgive me. My first thought was that you had fallen to the Dark Side and had killed the others." His face burned red, he was so ashamed. He wouldn't blame her if she had slapped him then and there.

Revan smiled warmly, through her injuries and unkempt appearance. With a smidgen of the Force, her black eye faded and she pulled Carth to his feet. "No Carth, you were right to be suspicious of me; it could have gone either way. Put your faith in the Force and trust your instincts, they're very good."

Carth wrapped Revan up in his arms, oblivious to those around them. Now was the time. He had waited so long to say it. It was like the words would burst from his beating heart. "My instincts are to say…that…I love you, Aerin. I never thought I would feel that way again. For the longest time, I could see only darkness, but you have restored my faith. I can almost imagine a future…I…." Carth fell silent, having run out of things to say. He was babbling and he knew it. His mind was consumed with how she would respond. He had put his soul out for all to see. What would she say?

However, he had no need to speak further - Revan pulled his face to hers beneath the rising moon and his question was answered. He was as giddy as a schoolboy. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he dared and drank of her passionate kisses. He could feel her warmth in the chill breeze and all the world faded around him.

Nearby, T3 spun his head and his lights flashed. "Woooooo!" he bleeped while Mission slapped her forehead.

"Awww, get a room, guys!"

Breathless, Revan turned to the Twi'lek. "Uhh, good idea, but maybe not a room," she said with a wink and pulled Carth toward the rocks beyond the ship. Tonight, the stars would be their blanket and the moon, their pillow.

Nearby, Canderous grunted sourly, but Jolee watched them wander off. Old Bindo pursed his lips in bittersweet reflection. "Let them go, Canderous. This may be their last hours together."

**In the Sand behind the Rocks**

Time came to a standstill as Carth hurled his battered jacket into the sand. He had grabbed rough blanket from somewhere and eagerly laid it out as Revan peeled her stained robes from her body. He tried to think of something witty to say, but his mind was numb, frozen in anticipation. He lost sight of her for a moment as he pulled his shirt off. When his head emerged, she was gone. What? Where? He felt someone behind him and heard a giggle. He turned and she was there, her cheeks and bare shoulders glowing in the dim light. How did she…? Damn, she was fast. It frightened and excited him at the same time. Her eyes and that big, toothy smile were simply electrifying. His breath left him as she playfully pushed him on his back and yanked his pants off roughly. She slid over him and leaned down to kiss his chest, teasing him. He could barely stand it as she grasped his hands, interlacing their fingers. How could he be so close to someone that it was as if they were one being…one heart.

Then, suddenly, they were of one body. Time stood still and Carth could feel the pulsing of Revan's blood…the quickening of her breath. The intensity was almost more than he could bear. It was like all of her thoughts and the entirety of her soul came crashing through the barriers of his mind. Then, all of the galaxy came to a halt for the love of two people – Revan and Carth.

Utterly spent, he gasped for air and the time leapt forward again on its inexorable march. His senses filled with things other than her. She rolled off of him, panting and snuggled beside him, her arm draped over his chest. There they lay on the rough blanket on the sand beyond the rocks that shielded them from curious eyes near the _Ebon Hawk_. As the roar of the waves resonated in their ears, the captain leaned up on his arm, looking down at Revan's lustrous skin, illuminated by the lunar rays. He knew the Force powered so much of her ethereal beauty, but he did not care. He could gaze at her forever. Once unleashed, his emotions surged through his heart and mind like a narcotic – intoxicating.

Carth looked up at the bright, inconstant orb, letting its glow fall upon his face. He closed his eyes for a long moment, wishing against hope that he could remain forever in this fair dream. But it was not to be – the hardest part of the quest had not yet begun…and he knew it.

A melancholy look swept over the captain's face and he gazed down into Revan's gray eyes. She touched his cheek with gentle fingers. "What's wrong?"

The spell was broken. The moment frozen in time had come to an end. He forced a smile. "It's time…the Republic fleet could arrive at any moment."

Revan sat up, a mischievous glint in her eyes. He knew that look. She was going to tell him something of great value. "Hey, we found two starfighters in the temple. It looked like they needed a workout."

"Well, shall we?" he asked, rising from the sand. Every fiber of his being wanted to lie back down in the sand and bury his face in her dark hair, but duty called.

She took his hand and pulled herself up, shaking sand from her body. She cradled his head and leaned in, her lips up to his ear. "I love you," she whispered and he knew that he was right in doing his duty. He had to ensure a future for them. Everything depended on it.

Carth and Revan walked back to the ship, hand in hand, and then told the others of the plan to rendezvous with the Republic fleet. "Aerin and I will take two leftover starfighters and escort the _Hawk_."

As the group began to break up for the last full measure, Revan gave Sasha a hug and touched Mission on the shoulder. "Take care of her, Mission. I'm depending on you." She then went to Jolee and the others. "See you on the Star Forge."

Carth watched as the remaining team boarded the _Ebon Hawk_. He could see through the canopy as Canderous sat in the left seat with Mission in the right. Zaalbar would back them up as the Navigator. He listened in on the radio chatter as they prepared to depart.

"Prepare for engine startup sequence," commanded the Mandalorian.

Mission pulled down the data pad that contained the checklist and began to read while Zaalbar plotted a course to the rendezvous point. Carth bit his lip, just hoping that they would all come out of it alive.

**At the Ancient Temple**

Revan led Carth up the ramp to the landing platform where the starfighters sat. With the structure's systems disabled, anyone could enter. They rushed to the two craft and Revan extended her hand to open the canopies. These were fine starfighters – they would be a match for any in the galaxy. A smile came to her lips in anticipation of flying such a vehicle again. The two pilots conducted a very brief walkaround, pulled on the flight gear that was stored nearby and scrambled up the boarding ladders.

Revan sat down and secured her safety harness and the engine and fuel systems display came alive, showing her green lights. She put her helmet on as other systems flickered on – communications, life support, flight systems, and navigation systems. Revan powered the exterior lights and a beacon flared, illuminating the surrounding platform. Her heart quickened a beat – flying a hot starfighter was said to be better than sex.

"This is Carth, radio check," came his voice over the communications system.

"I have you five by five," she responded, indicating loud and clear. "Prepare to go secure in three…two…one…now." Revan then pressed a button, activating an encrypted, frequency-hopping algorithm to prevent any Sith eavesdropping.

Carth gave her the thumbs up and then she flipped the Auxiliary Power Switch, followed by the Engine Starter. The electronic fan spun, compressing ions and funneling them into the combustion chamber, where an ion-rich fuel matrix was detonated. The explosion drove the turbine blades and an orange and blue glow shot out the back of the starfighter.

She ran down the engine systems – EGT, Nozzle, Fuel flow... Everything was in the green.

The canopies of the starfighters then closed with a hiss, sealing them off from the natural world. They entered known Republic transponder codes so that the fleet would recognize them as friendly. Revan's hand closed over the throttle grip and she disengaged the parking break.

"Carth, I'm ready for launch. Repulsorlift to full…." The starfighter then bent the laws of gravity and lifted slowly off of the platform, followed quickly by Carth's craft. He fell into a tight, echelon formation and gave her a quick salute.

Revan smiled under her helmet, set in 12 degrees nose up thruster trim, and pushed the throttle forward to full military power. The ion turbines screamed their acceleration as Revan's gauges blossomed with light. The two starfighters shot upward, quickly gathering speed.

Revan scanned the horizon as her HUD symbology showed an increase in altitude and airspeed. "Landing struts up…takeoff thrusters, auto. Okay Carth, I can see the _Hawk_ at two o'clock. Let's join up."

Radio contact was made with the _Hawk_ and together, they rocketed heavenward, soon breaking through the planet's atmosphere.

As they cleared the Rakatan planet, Revan's radio crackled. "This is Mission, we're getting a message from Admiral Dodonna. They are just entering the system."

"Perfect timing, huh?" called Carth. Revan had to chuckle – was it them or just the will of the Force. Who could know for sure? Her radio crackled again and she listened up. "Admiral Dodonna, this is Captain Onasi. We lowered the disruption field for you. We have a flight of three and are standing by for your orders."

Forn Dodonna's voice sounded over the commlink, "Carth, you old space dog. I've lost count how many times you've come through for me. It's do or die, Carth…I've got Jedi Master Vandar with me and several strike teams."

"This is Master Vandar," another voice said, which made Revan's stomach tighten into a knot. "Our plan…a plan designed by Revan, is to assault the Star Forge from within and from without. Assault shuttles will land boarding parties on the Forge and penetrate its defenses while our capitol ships engage the Sith fleet. May the Force be with you."

She raised an eyebrow – they did listen to her strategy. Suddenly, Revan's sensor display filled with bars and triangles. "This is Revan, multiple contacts, three-three-zero, one hundred kilometers, hot, fast," she warned, indicating that the sensor blips were inbound. "Declare?" she asked, wanted to know if they were friend or foe.

The controller aboard the Republic sensor platform responded, "Faith declares contacts as hostile." Sure enough, they were Sith, flying out to defend their fleet. Surely she didn't think that this was going to be easy. She said a quick prayer for Sasha and her brave crew aboard the _Hawk_ and recalled Carth's arms around her, keeping her warm against the chill wind.

Revan grunted and flipped the Master Arm Switch for the weapons systems and orange symbols of missiles and lasers began to glow. The radio crackled and Carth called, "Fight's on, fight's on." The battle was joined.

**W/N** - Thank you, AW. Well, hopefully we have angst, action, hot steamy romance, fighter jockage, and a looming space battle. I want to give Canderous that aging warrior feel where he's rethinking his life and battles after so many have died. Hopefully, we kept you guessing as to which way Revan would go. So, what will happen now that Revan is back in control of her own body? I hope the whole holocron switcheroo plot was interesting. For the pilot action, I drew upon some of my professional experience as an aviator.

Other malarkey - Our painting is almost done. I'm going to try cooking a chicken remoulade dish. I snuck in a nice head cut on sensei, deflecting his stab to my throat _(tsuki)_. Of course, he still slaughtered me 9-1. I was approached by a person from a modeling agency, seemingly to recruit me. I thought it was a joke, but I don't think I'll quit my day job. My beautiful niece and nephew had a party too.


	8. Eve of Destruction Part I

W/N - Here's a standup dogfight. We're hoping to give the reader the experience of flying into combat in a high performance craft in a sort of Tom Clancy-ish manner.

Otanoshimi nasaemase (please enjoy)

**The Eve of Destruction – Part I**

_And there was war in heaven: Michael and his angels  
__fought against the dragon; and the dragon fought his angels.  
__Revelation 12:7_

**The Rakatan System – Day Three – 0017 Z**

A beautiful blue planet with whispy white clouds orbited a dwarf star, around which the ancient Star Forge hovered. Solar flares and long tendrils of hydrogen gas enveloped the evil spike as it drained the very essence of the sun itself, feeding its endless, dark hunger.

Tiny points of light surrounded the Star Forge, ships of war and starfighters of the Sith fleet, now defending the very heart of their power. Advancing on the great symbol of Sith might was the finest fleet that the old Republic had to offer – a well disciplined line of battle wagons under the iron command of Admiral Forn Dodonna.

Soon, the two forces would confront each other in the greatest cataclysm since the fall of the Rakatan Empire – the galaxy was on the eve of destruction.

Flashes of light appeared in the vacuum of space between the two lines of ships, heralding the beginning of hostilities. Ion cannon and massive turbolaser mounts blazed, sending deadly bolts of energy hurtling toward the enemy. Bolt impacted on shield and metal hull and ships on both sides burned and vanished while starfighters tore through the ponderous formations of battlecruisers, rippling lasers along the larger vessels.

The forces of the Sith seemed to move in concert, acting as one, determined mind against the fierce attack. Aboard the massive flagship, _Leviathan_, Admiral Xin-Shii stood before the large, tactical display of the system, satisfied at the unfolding of the engagement.

"It is good that Admiral Dessler is not here…we can claim the glory for ourselves," she mused. With Malak's secret weapon they could hold the Republic with the depleted forces that were gathered. With the demise of Saul Karath, the vacuum of naval power within the Sith fleet was another battleground for the ambitious. Xin-Shii turned and glanced out of the armored viewing port at the oncoming Republic ships. "Forn, this will be a joyous reunion. You may have bested me in fencing at the Academy, but here, I hold the high ground."

The vast majority of the officers in the Sith fleet were once trusted members of the Republic. Although it often pained them to fight their former comrades, it was all for the greater good. It was certainly true here and Xin-Shii thought back on the close friend that she had in Forn Dodonna. Yes, those were good times, but duty trumped friendship. They needed to finish what Revan had started.

The admiral pressed the commlink to the hangar bay. Malak's weapon had created an opening. "That wretched Jedi has given us the opportunity that we need through her Battle Meditation. Commander Tai, launch your squadron and wipe the Republic from the galaxy…show no quarter."

In the hangar bay, Commander Tai sprinted into the cockpit of his starfighter and drew the canopy down. The ion engines cranked as the starfighter was towed onto the catapult along with numerous other craft. As steam poured from vents and hoses in the bay, the Launch Officer gave the signal and Nọ 1082 Squadron was hurled into space.

**In the Heat of Battle**

Revan barrel rolled her starfighter as laser bolts lashed past her from a Sith starfighter that was planted firmly at her six. This guy just wouldn't give up. She jammed the port rudder pedal with her foot while closing the throttle and spun her starfighter about in the null gravity environment. As the nose of her craft crossed over the enemy, a green circle appeared on the HUD over the Sith and targeting information fed Revan what she needed. The hunter became the hunted and she felt the thrill of victory.

Streaks of light shot from the cannon ports of Revan's starfighter. "Guns kill. Faith, snap me to the _Hawk,_" she asked as parts of the Sith craft bounced off of her shields. Her earlier thrill faded as she realized that the _Hawk _was now unescorted in the middle of a knife fight to the death.

"Viper Two, this is Faith, snap Three-Five-Five, multiple bandits closing on the _Hawk_."

Revan's blood ran cold. _Damn, we were suppose to rendezvous with the fleet for Sasha's safety. I can't let her die…I can't._

"Viper Two, join on me," called Carth as he accelerated toward the _Hawk_ and Revan opened the throttle to gather speed.

Two kilometers ahead, the _Ebon Hawk_ jinked violently as missiles and laser bolts tore through the darkness of space to find her. The _Hawk's_ turret spun rapidly to engage the enemy, spitting death of its own and several Sith starfighters erupted in sheets of fire before the cold vacuum engulfed them.

Chaff and flares shot from dispensers along the bulbous fuselage of the _Hawk_ and it rolled to starboard as a missile slammed into the hull. Shields flashed and a shockwave rippled out along the dorsal surface, tearing plates off of the port engine. Plasma spewed in a spiral trail behind the old ship as it began to tumble.

"Viper One, locked," called Carth as diamonds appeared on his HUD over several Sith starfighters.

The fingers of Revan's left hand manipulated controls on the throttle and slewed her sensor onto a group of Sith attackers. She pressed a button, locking her sensor onto them. "Viper Two, locked and sorted," she answered and the pulse repetition frequency of her sensor jumped into targeting mode.

"Fox Three," they called in unison and weapon bay doors opened to eject missiles into space.

Orange and blue flame from the solid propellant shot out the back of the missiles and they rocketed into the Sith formation. The enemy's tight 'Vic' formation tore apart as missiles found their targets and starfighters burst into balls of hot gas.

"Viper Two, multiple kills, I'm pressing to the merge," Revan called to indicate she would be closing to gun range. They wouldn't dare attack the _Hawk_. She would see to that.

The remaining Sith broke in various directions to confuse the Republic attackers and Carth fell in behind one group. "Viper One, break," he ordered, telling Revan to split and attack another group. Two heat-seeking missiles launched from his starfighter and then he pressed to gun range.

Revan saw Carth's missiles strike home and then she turned back to find two Sith in a lead – trail formation closing on the _Hawk_. Icy determination filled her heart and all pity left her. Stepping hard on the port rudder pedal, she yawed her nose to the left to line up a shot. On her HUD, a diamond appeared over one Sith and her headset growled. "Fox Two on the trailer," she called and a small missile shot from her weapons bay.

The missile's seeker head found the long, hot, ion plume shooting out the back of the enemy starfighter and accelerated into its engines. Turbine blades shattered as the ion fuel ignited and shredded the Sith craft.

"Viper Two, kill bandit, I'm on the leader."

The range to the target closed to two kilometers and Revan unleashed a second missile. To her surprise, the bandit spun a half turn while dropping flares and accelerated into her. Her eyes widened as her missile slammed into a flare, missing the target and the Sith began firing lasers at her.

Revan desperately flung her starfighter into a barrel roll as bolts zipped past her. One crashed into her craft and splattered on the shields. The flash of light momentarily blinded her, but not before she saw the enemy race past. With her Force fueled eyes, she saw the pilot's black helmet and the markings of a Group Commander on the tail. What chilled her the most was the more than 100 kill markings and the sign of the death's head. This guy was more than an ace.

Revan pitched the nose of her starfighter up with maximum thrusters and she flipped over in a high-g reversal. She switched her sensor into an auto acquisition mode, but no target could be found.

"This is Viper Two, no joy," she called, letting Carth know the bandit had gotten away from her. "He was headed for you, Carth."

**Elsewhere**

Captain Carth Onasi shot through the wreckage of a Sith starfighter and looked about to clear the area. Revan had just let him know a bandit was inbound, location unknown, and the hair on the back of Carth's neck stood on end. He always had this sort of Sixth Sense in battle. It had saved him too many times to count.

Suddenly, Carth's mind flashed with thoughts of Aerin - thoughts of a future that could be, and for the first time, he thought of running. Never before had he felt this way in battle. For so long, he was determined to die…go out in a blaze of glory, he would say. All that had mattered for him was revenge. Now, it was different.

_I have something to live for…I...I've got to get out of here. Aerin and I, we must-_

Carth started to turn his starfighter back toward the Republic fleet, but a voice crackled over his headset, "Viper One…Carth, threat, six o'clock! Carth!" Dear gods, someone was behind him, lining up a shot.

The captain snapped back to reality amid shrieking threat warning indicators. On pure instinct, he slammed the stick into his right thigh while pressing the left rudder pedal. His starfighter tumbled in a crazy spin as laser bolts flew past him. One bolt clipped his fuselage and red lights flashed on the instrument panel.

"Life Support System, malfunction," warned the computer as oxygen leaked from the cockpit.

Carth twisted his head backward, desperately searching for the bandit. His wild maneuver had slowed his forward momentum and the Sith shot by within a couple of meters. Seeing the markings on the enemy starfighter, Carth whispered, "Tai…you traitor." He knew this man…had flown with him. Tai was a classmate at the Academy. He always was a son of a bitch though.

Onasi shook his head quickly to clear out the last cobwebs of doubt and he shoved the throttle forward. "Tally ho, bandit. Engaged offensive."

His starfighter accelerated toward Commander Tai and the sensor searched frantically for a lock. On Carth's HUD, a green circle flitted about, unable to find the bandit. With his left hand, he activated a second frequency – this one in the clear. He wanted the enemy to hear him.

"Tai, you bastard. I'm going to fry you like I did Karath." A sneer covered his lips and thoughts of vengeance filled his being once more as his earlier trepidation left him.

Carth pressed the trigger, but the Sith changed angles again. Bolts flew off into open space.

"Onasi? You still can't shoot straight."

Tai fired forward thrusters and spun to starboard, unleashing his lasers as Carth rocketed by. With a grunt, Carth turned into his enemy, pulling enormous g's to cut inside of Tai's firing arc. Darkness came over the captain's vision and his body sagged under the weight. Again, the threat warning indicator screamed – Tai was on his six again.

Carth looked back and saw the Sith starfighter lining up a shot and he yanked the stick back into his chest. His craft was not turning fast enough though.

_Not enough time…._

At the moment that Tai's lasers were aligned, laser bolts came from beyond Carth's field of view and Tai's ship rocked with hits. Revan shot past them as Carth's nose, spun head over heels, to face Tai. She had given him the split second that he needed. He could now see the traitor filling his forward canopy. He couldn't miss.

"Down ya go."

Lasers streaked into Tai's starfighter and it came apart in a brilliant explosion of orange and red. He let out a feral shout, satisfied that the traitor was dead. It was satisfying, oh, so satisfying.

As the adrenaline rush faded, Carth sighed heavily. "This is Viper One, thanks. I lost my head there for a moment, sorry."

"I…I know Carth, I can see a future too. I felt it in you. Don't let it distract you now, though. Stay focused," she said and he knew she was right. It wouldn't be long now. It would be decided, one way or the other.

As the battle raged in the distance, Carth could see the Republic attack faltering. Bastila's Battle Meditation was having an effect. It was only Admiral Dodonna's iron will and their new starfighters that were keeping the offensive moving forward. Scanning about, he saw the Star Forge.

"Vector Zero-Two-Zero for the Star Forge, maximum speed."

"This is the _Hawk_, acknowledged."

They tore through space at the monstrous spike and it grew rapidly in their canopies. "There," called Revan, "I can see the Republic assault shuttles landing on the Star Forge. We must hurry."

**On the Star Forge**

She and Carth led the way to the landing platform where they set their craft down on the metal deck. She felt a certain relief as their landing struts made contact with solid ground. Revan's canopy unsealed and she leapt out of the cockpit onto the floor. An assault shuttle was already parked and both troops and Jedi rushed off. As Carth ran over, Revan peeled her flight suit off, revealing her tattered blue robes beneath.

"Carth, we need to make sure Sasha will be okay. Tee Three and Jordo can watch her and get off of the Star Forge if need be." Despite the situation, important things needed to be attended to and she wouldn't have something happen because the details weren't attended to.

The captain nodded and they sprinted over to the opening hatch of the _Hawk_. Zaalbar stomped down the ramp with a warbling shout as he raised Bacca's Blade above his head. The Wookiee would be a fearsome opponent for the Sith and a valuable ally for the admiral. The others followed on down and Revan instructed T3 to keep Sasha safe at all costs. Then, she gathered the team together.

Pulling herself up straight and allowing coils of the Force to fire her words, she made her address. "My friends, we have at last come to our objective through your blood and toil. This is the last full measure of our resolve. We stand now at the eve of destruction, with the fate of the galaxy dependent upon our victory. Let us finish this, my brothers and sisters." She looked out to see adoring faces, full of anticipation and eagerness. Indeed, they were her brothers and sisters. They were hungry and she loved the feeling of being their leader. Yes, this is what it meant to be Revan. She had almost forgotten it had been so long.

At that, a female Jedi and a Republic officer approached. Revan turned to see a familiar face. "Niki!" she cried and embraced the young lieutenant. Oh, it seemed like it had been forever since they were a team. Revan had missed her. At first, Niki didn't move, but then returned the hug.

"Jedi Revan…." Niki said quietly, seemingly unsure about the once traitorous woman.

Revan sensed her feelings and stepped back. "I understand your suspicion, Niki. Just know this…it is the people I have come to know and respect that drives me forward. It is all that I have left."

Niki smiled and took her hand. "I'm glad you said that. You were always kind and I respected your leadership. I think I had to see you, face-to-face to realize it," the blonde woman said and then pointed to the nearby Jedi. "Revan, there is someone you should meet. She is part of the assault team."

The woman Jedi stepped forward and bowed. "I am Master Vash. Master Vandar sends his compliments. I am surprised…but infinitely pleased that you are still with us, Revan. I have with me two dozen Jedi and soldiers from the elite Iron Duke Brigade."

Revan quickly observed the small force and her strategic genius took over, analyzing the situation and weighing options. "Outstanding. Our most immediate objective is to find and neutralize Bastila. To this end, I shall lead my team and part of the Jedi through the Star Forge with the troops providing cover. A small contingent will remain here to secure our escape route. And, Master Vash, move your men away from the blast doors - they're too close."

The Jedi Master narrowed her eyebrows, but obeyed Revan's words. As the soldiers backed up, one blast door shot open and Sith troops poured in, backed by Dark Jedi. Indeed, they had been too close before.

Revan looked quickly at Carth. "Once more unto the breach," she said and charged into the fray, her lightsabers snarling with hunger.


	9. Eve of Destruction Part II

W/N - A big Arigato Gozaimasu for Jen. We press ahead into the Star Forge and someone makes a troublesome reappearance. I had an inspiration for one of the fight scenes from a manga.

Other malarkey - Tuesday night, I was able to edge out a Sandan opponent, 5-4, getting in a _tsuki_ or thrust to the throat. I had to sit on my lead though as I was getting tired. I had a good day at the range, earning 100 teaching pistol shooting. I also got up with the marines as they trained with the good ole .50 cal, striking targets out to 1000 meters. That gun is loud! POMPOMPOMPOM!

**The Eve of Destruction – Part II**

**The Star Forge – Day Three – 0126 Z**

On a wide landing bay within the mighty Star Forge, the forces of the shattered Republic engaged the Sith, attempting to gain a toehold for the desperate invasion of the heart of Darth Malak's power.

To repel the assault and throw them back into space, Dark Jedi led Sith troops through a massive blast door. Revan's request to pull the soldiers back gave the Republic line greater flexibility and they met the Sith from a position of strength. There was now a nice pocket for the enemy to be funneled into.

Republic support blasters opened up, tearing holes in the Sith charge. Men fell as bolts screamed through the dense formations of troops. The Sith dashed about, firing on the run and the Dark Jedi swatted bolts away to cover the advance.

Seeing this, Revan pointed to Masters Vash and Kavar. Her mind had wrapped around the tactical situation and she knew what had to be done. It was as if she were meant to be in this place, leading the action. "Fix them here," she ordered, telling them to pin the enemy in place. "I'll lead my force around the side."

Master Vash ignighted her golden lightsaber and waved the Jedi forces forward to meet the Sith. Two lines of Force users collided and the hum of clashing Jedi weapons became deafening as bodies were hewed and slashed. Deep groans and unnerving cries filled the air.

While Vash, Kavar, and Zez-Kai El occupied the Sith in front, Revan led her team rapidly to the flank of the Sith force with Canderous and HK-47 laying down cover fire. The big mercenary chewed a stubby cigara as he launched overloaded bolts into the ranks of the enemy. "Die!" he yelled over and over with each shot.

At the end of the Sith line, Revan pointed at the enemy and Carth pumped bolts from his two pistols while Mission picked off the officers with her sharp eye glued to the front sight of her weapon. With the weight of fire coming down upon the enemy, their charge began to falter and the team rushed in to launch a counterattack.

Revan leapt headlong into the wavering Sith troops, followed by Juhani and Jolee. The Jedi then surged in with a shout, slicing through the enemy like wheat. As Revan landed, she cut down upon a Dark Jedi, who raised his blade to parry. Using the learning of Ajunta Pall, she disengaged at the last moment, letting her lightsaber slide under his guard and raking it across his belly. Hot innards spilled out from the sizzling wound and the Sith doubled over with a shriek.

Revan finished him with a backhanded thrust of her second weapon and stepped over the body to engage another. Juhani moved to cover her flank and together, they hewed another Dark Jedi. Once again, they were in sync, flowing in concert as one. They quickly exchanged positions, confusing another enemy and Juhani struck high while Revan struck low. Legs and a head fell to the floor.

From beyond the carnage, Revan could see that her positioning of the men was forcing the Sith into the pocket from which the Republic could gun them down at will. Blasters barked like a pack of wild Kath Hounds, cutting the Star Forge's defenders to ribbons. However, they could see hordes of Sith troops gathering beyond the blast door to launch a new attack. Once again, it was time for decisive action.

"Jolee, Juhani, join with me," urged Revan and the three linked hands to direct their energies. Revan focused their combined power at the heavy blast door and the portal slammed shut, crushing several Sith under its weight.

Cut off from escape or reinforcements, the remaining enemy threw down their weapons and surrendered. "Mercy!" they cried, huddling against the door, shaking in fear. Some put their hands out as if to ward off a blow and Revan recalled Shaardan begging in the same manner…before she lopped off his hand and then drove her lightsaber through his heart.

Revan stepped forward and directed Republic soldiers to weld the sealed blast door shut. She walked up to the kneeling Dark Jedi and stood before them, her lightsabers held in both hands. What should she do?

Seeing Revan's weapons out and threatening, Master Kavar approached quickly from behind. It was clear that he was disturbed by her behavior. "Revan, no. Don't -" he began, but the dark-haired Jedi spoke.

"If you were thinking I was going to slaughter them, don't worry yourself. They will make valuable prisoners." Revan then pointed to Niki Helos. Niki would be able to get information. She excelled at that. "We need intelligence about the layout of the Star Forge and what awaits us. Focus especially on Bastila." She could see that Niki ready to follow her once again. The intelligence officer gave her a nice big grin and began preparing for her work.

Revan turned and looked away. Padawan Shan was the key to everything and she knew it. She sighed and developed a far off look. Her mind was reaching out, searching, but to no avail. "Bastila…Bastila, why can I not feel you any more? What has become of our bond?" All that Revan felt was a numbing void where once there was warmth and energy.

As ordered, Niki and a number of troops began herding the prisoners to a secure area, where they were joined by a few Jedi. The remaining troops gathered at the second door out of the docking bay as another assault shuttle landed, sending vapor into the air.

At the blast door, Carth tore down a pole with Malak's banner. He cast it to the ground and placed his heavy boot upon it. "You're going down today, Malak. We are coming for you."

Revan extended her senses into the corridor beyond and nodded. "It is clear. Come, we must make haste while Admiral Dodonna's fleet still has strength." Time was running out and they needed to move quickly.

The heavy, metal portal slid open with a loud hiss, revealing a long, narrow walkway over a gaping chasm. Seeing this, Revan pursed her lips; this was too open. She didn't like it one bit. Everything in her military training told her that it would be a difficult path to defend if they were attacked while crossing. Nevertheless, they needed to advance.

Master Zez-Kai El moved to the front, pushing past Republic soldiers. She could tell he was anxious…nervous. "We'll move quickly to the other side…it seems to be clear."

Revan turned sharply on him, her face suddenly showing irritation. Who did he think that he was, coming in at the last minute to tell her what to do? "Master Zez-Kai El, with all due respect, it's a trap," she said, keeping her patience only barely. "Although your combat prowess is respectable, your tactical insight is less so as it is for most of the Jedi. I have pursued this quest since the beginning and know how the Sith fight. Allow me to _do_ my job and to lead this assault."

Zez-Kai bristled and his brown mustache twitched. Apparently, he didn't like her attitude either. He pushed back the bowl of brown hair that surrounded a bald pate. "Revan, I never did like you," he said, showing his teeth and raising his chin. "You were always so quick with an answer and so cocksure of yourself. You _will_ listen now. Don't be -"

The Master blinked as he came face to face with Carth and Canderous.

"You couldn't lead your way out of a paper bag, Jedi," groused Canderous, letting the scar on his face crinkle. "Let Revan _do_ what she was born to do - lead armies to victory. We can listen to your obsolete mysticism later." It was clear that any further argument would require blood to be spilled and one did not trifle with a Mandalorian.

The Jedi wisely stepped back and Jolee gave him an apologetic shrug as Revan tapped Juhani and Mission and pointed down the walkway. The Cathar and the Twi'lek activated their stealth fields and faded into the background. After a minute, Revan stepped out onto the walkway, flanked by Carth, Canderous, and HK – the rest of the team, along with the Jedi and troopers following thereafter. This would be a dangerous strategy and her whole body tensed.

Revan advanced cautiously, letting her eyes scan back and forth for any sign of hostile intent. _It does look clear…and that's the problem. I know you, Malak. I know your strategy._

**The Star Forge Command Center – 0152 Z**

The Dark Lord of the Sith stood, contemplative at the news that Revan had landed on the Star Forge. The knot in his stomach was growing by the hour. He thrummed his fingers on the metal ring about his neck, his eyes focused on nothing in particular. "She comes to reclaim her former glory. She may have outwitted Bastila, but she'll not outwit me," he said, knowing that he had to keep his bravado intact – Sith leadership demanded it. He could show no weakness or doubt before his subordinates. "I have trained…survived for this very confrontation," he spoke out loud to a nervous Darth Moritz while Bastila knelt in deep meditation.

Three other Dark Jedi bowed in supplication at their master's words, awaiting his commands. These three he had saved for a special purpose and their flaming red garments spoke of the blood they had spilt in Malak's name. Indeed, he would unleash them on Revan when the time was right. He had many secret weapons and yes, Revan would fall today, somehow, someway.

Malak turned slowly and strode past his servants, his black cape spinning about his heavily muscled frame. "She will not make a fool of me again. So little does she understand about the nature of the Dark Side…or our Sith teachings. To her, it was all to save the dying Republic…and the call of battle. How much more she could have been if she had just embraced the Dark Side fully. Revan was nothing more than a dabbler, a dilettante."

The three moved forward, standing beside the Master. "M'Lord, send us. We will bring Revan's head back on a plate of silver for you. We are ready, Master. You have trained us well." His weapons are eager…they are hungry. He can feel the darkness in their souls. Hundreds have already perished at their hands in the dark places of the galaxy, their names and their screams lost to the void.

A twinkle formed in Malak's eyes and he nodded his satisfaction in his servants. "No, not yet, my friends. I will unleash you when you are assured of victory over Revan. The Force will guide us to the right time. Have faith."

The Dark Lord then waved several Sith officers to him and they approached. Kneeling on the cold, hard deck, they bowed their heads. "Master, we are yours to command."

An icy gray finger stabbed at the lead officer. "Colonel, have your prototype droids launch a counterattack. We have allowed Revan to advance far enough." Malak doesn't show it, but he is growing more nervous with each meter that Revan closes with him. He is strong and has gained much power, but she is tricky and her technique is formidable. He still remembers the agony from the time she sheared his jaw away with a clean cut of her lightsaber. Why did she have to mutilate him? The wound still hurts…aches, driving him to rage and near madness.

The colonel looks conflicted. "But M'Lord, the battle droids are still in the testing phase."

Malak narrowed one eye, letting the colonel know that further discussion was at an end. He could broker no dissent. That was the way of the Sith. The five officers nodded and withdrew, leaving the Dark Lord to again contemplate the future.

The colonel led his entourage to a bay where the metallic red droids waited, ready to unleash their destructive programming. Upon the entry of the human officers, the deadly automatons rose up in unison, turning their bright red eyes at their masters.

The colonel cleared his throat. "Droids of the One Hundred and Thirty Third Mechanized Infantry, engage the enemy. Destroy Revan."

**Crossing the Chasm – 0146 Z**

Revan continued to move cautiously forward, perspiration beading on the back of her hands as they held her powerful lightsabers. She would occasionally glance backward, making eye contact with Carth and Canderous, before resuming her advance. They were in a bad spot – they would have to move fast enough to clear the causeway, but not so fast as to walk into a trap.

The long walkway was quickly approaching a 'T' intersection, where it split toward two huge blast doors; another lousy defensive position. The Star Forge was well constructed to defeat an attack. Silently, Revan pointed back to Masters Vash and Zez-Kai and then pointed to the left door, indicating that they should take that route.

Then, as she took a breath, both blast doors shot open and battle droids rolled out. She knew this was coming. The machines immediately locked onto the Republic force advancing on them and raised their robotic arms, which were packed with deadly weaponry. Rockets shot from launch tubes, followed by the whine of blasters as the battle was joined.

Seeing the smoke plumes coming at them, Revan urged her team forward. They had to get out of there. "Incoming! Move forward!" she ordered, shoving Mission and Juhani ahead. With a wave of her hand, two rockets veered downward and streaked by under the walkway.

However, two other rockets slammed into formations of Republic troops and men were hurled over the side amid fireballs. The screaming soldiers fell into the endless abyss below, but others charged ahead into the slashing bolts. They couldn't stop, they're survival depended on it.

Materializing out of thin air, Mission and Juhani hurled ion grenades into the thick line of battle droids. Ghostly ions sprayed from the exploding spheres, disrupting the processors of the machines, sending them spinning and twitching in confusion.

With the droids stunned, Revan accelerated ahead into a full sprint as Canderous and HK flung ion bolts into the battle droids, lighting up their shields. Several droids exploded under the weight of fire, but several soldiers fell in the mad rush to close the distance as Carth pushed them forward.

"Keep moving," he yelled, "Keep moving. We don't want to get caught in the open."

The Force fueled her limbs and lungs and all she could hear was her panting breath and pounding heart. With a fierce cry, Revan sprinted into the mass of droids and slashed one's head off, followed by a wave of ions that fried another's electronics. Two droids turned and unloaded bolts at her from point blank range, but she flew past them in a blur and the droids blew each other apart in a crossfire.

Metal limbs and sensors exploded through the air and Jolee and the other Jedi joined the melee. Covered by the guns of the Republic soldiers, the Jedi tore through the battle droids like paper and soon, all was still again on the exposed walkway.

Sweat staining her shredded robes, Revan moved her force to secure the doors while the casualties were quickly counted. She tapped her commlink. "Niki, do you have anything for me?"

The intelligence officer's voice chimed in. "Revan, there will be two parallel corridors leading to the central shaft of the Star Forge, where you'll be able to climb toward the command center. There are numerous barracks all along the way. Be careful."

Revan nodded. Niki was worth her weight in gold. If they survived, Revan would need good officers in the new order. She glanced over at Masters Vash and Zez-Kai. "I need you to move forward through the left door. Master Kavar, remain with me. We will advance in parallel columns to the far end," she ordered. "The corridors are too narrow for one large force and we need to keep Malak guessing as to the main thrust." She could see Zez-Kai wanted to say something, but she waved them off before he could speak. "You have your orders, now go." As their force filed out of her sight, Revan pointed down the right corridor.

"Is this the best Malak has?" she said loudly, trying to bolster the confidence of her team. "We should overrun this place in no time." Yes, it was bravado, but men sometimes needed that in combat. She looked back to see eager faces and gave them a wink.

As men salvaged parts from the fallen droids, the team filtered through the blast door and down the long, covered corridor. They advanced quickly through the metal tube, bright lights illuminating the path into the heart of the Star Forge. At the mouth of the corridor, the walkway continued on, sloping downward toward another, massive blast door.

Revan stopped for a moment, listening. "Lightsabers in the distance," she announced and Carth leaned past her with binoculars.

"There," he said, "The Jedi are engaged." Indeed, the left column was in a hotly contested fight.

On a far off landing before the blast door, Masters Zez-Kai and Vash led their force against a horde of Dark Jedi. Tiny lights of blue, gold, green, and red flickered in the distance as blaster bolt trails cut through the air.

The blond Master Kavar rushed forward. "Hurry, we must provide assistance," he urged and sprinted down the walkway.

Revan fell in behind him, but could see Vash's Jedi giving ground with several of them lying hewn on the deck. The raven-haired Jedi powered her legs with the Force and she surged past Kavar in a blur.

From the position of height, Carth organized a firing line and soon, bolts ripped into the Sith and they turned to see the Republic bearing down upon them. Several Sith screamed as blaster fire slammed into them and they fell from the landing into the dark chasm. The melee continued, but the Sith peeled off five Dark Jedi to meet Revan's charge.

At the front, two Dark Jedi shoved Vash backward and she crashed to the deck. One enemy rushed in to finish her, but the woman thrust out her lightsaber, puncturing his chest. Heedless of the lethal blow, the Dark Jedi pressed his body onto the weapon that would kill him and seized Vash's arm.

Vash's eyes opened wide and, with her weapon immobilized, the female Sith clove Vash down the chest. The Jedi howled and collapsed to the deck, a black streak burning through her robes, sending smoke into the air. The Dark Jedi's eyes twinkled in anticipation and she grasped her crimson lightsaber in both hands, point downward to plunge it into Vash. Revan watched helplessly, only able to run faster to try and intervene.

A blur of movement erupted from the side and Master Kavar somersaulted overhead and severed the Sith's arm with a quick stroke of his blue lightsaber. The woman's arm fell along with her weapon and Kavar kicked her away with a spinning reverse strike.

With a horrified expression, he knelt down by his colleague to examine her wound, which extended from shoulder to chest. Vash spat up blood and seized the collar of Kavar's robe with crimson hands. Blood spurted up past the cauterized wound. "Go, we must…not fail. Watch Revan," she said in warning, her voice weak and raspy.

The blond Jedi narrowed his eyes while licking his lips, his youthful face scrunched up in concern. He took Vash's sticky hand for a brief moment and then turned back to do battle again. The wounded could be tended to later.

At the rear, Revan's charge terminated in a wild shout with her strong-hand weapon thrust forward. She needed to take the offense and Ataru was the form to use. The point sought the heart of one Dark Jedi and a ruby lightsaber twirled in a half circle to parry Revan's blade. As the red lightsaber completed its arc, Revan spun her point in a circle, using the faintest movement of her wrist to avoid the parry.

The Dark Jedi's face registered horror as she arched her back, trying in vain to dodge the strike, but Revan's point skewered her, penetrating out her back. The Dark Jedi screamed as the others launched their attacks.

The raven-haired woman tore her lightsaber out of the dying Sith, letting the blade cut through flesh out to the side of the victim. Revan then sidestepped an attack while intercepting another lightsaber with her own.

The two blades crackled with power while in contact and Revan pressed her weapon to the left, forcing her opponent's blade with it. The woman reacted by pressing back and Revan disengaged, spun her blade around her enemy's guard, and flicked the tip of the cerulean lightsaber across the Sith's neck.

The woman gagged with her Carotid Artery severed and she wobbled for a moment before crashing to the deck to twitch for a few seconds before lying still.

There was no time for rejoicing though. Out of the corner of her eye, Revan could see Jolee and Juhani leading Mekel and Lashowe into the rear of the Sith force. She then turned to face the remaining three opponents and swung her right foot back, putting her weight on it. She twirled both lightsabers in front of her and crisply extended her arms, left at the enemy and right toward the heavens.

The three Sith blinked momentarily and then slowly advanced, their hands shaking. She knew they were afraid. She thought she recognized them from somewhere – probably former Jedi who had abandoned the Academy with her years ago. Well, no matter. They were the enemy now. She watched as they approached, coming forward using Ataru as well. With the precision born of training, they switched positions and came at Revan despite their fear. Their feet shuffled on the deck with perfect footwork and red blades were raised in unison.

Revan studied them, taking in their technique and nuances. There were small things that could be exploited. She switched to Juyo, letting her power blaze inside of her. In the blink of an eye, a blue arc cut upward, opening the rib cage of a Sith while a second lightsaber swept a leg off of another enemy. The third Sith hesitated for an instant and the point of Revan's lightsaber found her throat just as the first Dark Jedi hit the floor.

Gurgling noises mixed with the hum of a lightsaber. Revan paused a moment, savoring the kills and then unpowered her weapons, letting the Sith fall. She looked around to see that her team was victorious. From the walkway overlooking the landing, Carth gave her a thumbs up while HK ran down to join her.

Amid the lifeless bodies of both friend and foe, Vash flopped about weakly and Revan rushed to her along with the other masters. Would this woman be another casualty in this endless way? Kneeling beside the fallen Vash, Revan took her hand.

"Master Vash, I know that you have little warmth for me for what I have done. I do not ask for forgiveness as I know that I am beyond that. I just…just -"

Vash squeezed Revan's hand, allowing the Force to flow between them. "Go Revan, the Order…must survive. Malak must be -" she coughed up more blood and Kavar moved in, pushing Revan aside.

"Vash, we must get you to safety," he said and then ordered two Jedi to take her back to the landing bay.

Revan fell back on her behind, watching the struggling master being taken away. A lump in her throat kept her from speaking and a feeling of guilt rumbled through her bowels. It was as if Malak himself had reached in and grabbed her guts. Why? Why did so many good people have to die?

_Revan, our actions all have consequences that we could have foreseen. However, there will be time to account for this later,_ a voice sounded in her head.

Revan's eyes widened. _What? Who is this? What are you talking about?_

_Don't you remember me, Revan…this is Aerin. We are one, you said._

The Jedi gasped, running her hand through her raven hair. She was suppose to be back in control. That whiny Aerin person was suppose to be gone for good. HK-47 stood beside her, calling, "Master…Master, please respond," but Revan made no movement or sound.

_Aerin? What do you want? Now is not the time; I must confront my apprentice and resolve this madness once and for all._

_Revan, have you noticed how you feel differently about things? The guilt that you feel over Vash's injuries? How every evil comes back to you…us? I hope you didn't think you could get rid of me this easily. Well, this is my gift to you, Revan. I will be your conscience. I will be your compassion. Your actions brought the galaxy to the eve of destruction and I will make sure you feel everything that has come about because of you._

Revan blinked hard, staring at the gore that covered the deck in the wake of the battle. Then, her head spun and a wave of nausea crested over her. An ocean of guilt and horror washed over her. What had she done? The entire Republic thrown into chaos because of her vanity. She tried to stand, but the contents of her stomach emptied at her feet.

Wiping her lips, she reached into her robes and found an old bottle of _Pinkie Pepsid_. Revan took several swigs of the soothing liquid and shook her head. _Damn you, Marian._

_The irony of this situation defies the imagination, no?_ Aerin said mockingly, referring to her own intestinal woes over her path to her true identity.

Revan's misery was interrupted by two orange eyes staring her in the face. "Interruption: Master, your brain cramp is proving to be very inconvenient. Lieutenant Helos has informed us that more meatbags will be headed this way soon. Suggestion: We should relocate immediately or you may become an ugly red splotch on one of these walls. Concern: It would fuse my circuitry should your pretty head explode in a ball of fire or your limbs be shorn from your body by -"

"Okay, I get the picture…let's go." Oh, there had to be some way to excise that bothersome personality once and for all.

Revan quickly gathered the team and proceeded into the blast door where the elevator took them up a level toward the Command Center. As they stepped off of the lift, the commlink sounded.

"This is Niki, our Intell shows a large gathering of Sith on your level and they're heavily armed."

"What's the good news?" asked Revan.

"There is none…Admiral Dodonna's taking a beating. You must get to Bastila soon or there will be no more Republic fleet."


	10. Eve of Destruction Part III

W/N - I wrote originally wrote this before KOTOR II came out so not everyone is going to make it in this ending. Also, look for Paradise Regained, one of the alternate endings. Domo arigato gozaimasu to Jen and thanks for the good news on KOTOR III.

We did a bit of _tameshigiri_ this past week and I was able to cut through forearm sized mats. Cleaning the shinken is almost as fun as cutting with it. Rich paper, powdered deer horn, choji oil.

Minnasan, otanoshimi nasaemase (please enjoy, everyone). Oyasuminasai!

**The Eve of Destruction – Part III**

**The Star Forge – Day Three – 0203 Z**

Colonel Geffen strode through the open blast door into the Command Center, where a giant hologram lit up the dim room. The tall, slightly portly Sith officer adjusted his silver armor, carrying his helmet in the crook of his left arm. He slicked back his gray, receding hair over dark skin while he walked deeper into the massive chamber.

Geffen continued up the metal steps to a platform near the hologram, which depicted the apocalyptic battle in nearby space. Red triangles swarmed in unison, darting in and out of formations of blue circles. At the base of the holographic projector, Bastila Shan knelt, focusing her immense energies on destroying the last hope of the Republic.

The colonel walked past the kneeling Jedi to where Darth Malak stood, facing away from him, seemingly talking to a medical droid. The droid hovered near Malak's head, its metal appendages flitting about the Dark Lord's face.

"M'Lord," spoke the colonel.

Darth Malak turned, revealing a grotesque face, marred by the fury of Revan's lightsaber. Jagged teeth clung to an upper jaw without lips while electronic implements covered his throat. What sort of interruption was this? Malak raised an impatient eyebrow. Colonel Geffen stepped back, eyes wide.

"_Frotz…_What is it, colonel," an icy voice sounded from a speaker mounted on Malak's throat.

Geffan stuttered several times before finding his nerve. The Dark Lord could see the terror in his eyes. The news would not be good. "M'Lord, Revan has broken through the battle droids and our outer defenses. I have mobilized your personal guard." Why were so many of his servants so incompetent? Surely, Revan could not be _that_ formidable.

Malak ran a gray finger along his ravaged teeth. "So much the better," he said, putting on a convincing tone. "Throw everything we have at her."

"Yes, M'Lord."

There was another question that needed answering. He was fighting for time now. "And colonel…how much longer before Darth Sion and Admiral Dessler arrive? Their forces would help me finish these annoying Republic fools once and for all."

"M'Lord, the latest update on their ETA is four hours."

"_Brtzz_, very well. Keep me updated. We only need to hold Revan for four hours," he said, knowing that four hours was a long time. Indeed, his former master had shown speed and violence of action. He knew which personality was in control of her body.

The colonel bowed and withdrew, walking backward for several steps before turning and moving past Bastila.

When Geffen had gone, Malak strode over to his new apprentice with the medical droid in tow, holding his alloy jaw in a long, spindly hand. Bastila knelt, covered in perspiration from her efforts to give the Sith victory. The Dark Lord squatted before her and ran his fingers along her sweat soaked hair, feeling the individual strands. As far as he had fallen, he could still appreciate beauty and she was as lovely as Revan in her darkness.

The auburn-haired Jedi opened her eyes and gave him a strained smile. She looked tired, but it would all be over soon. Then, she would be all his. "Yes, my master? Do you require anything of me?" she said fawningly, looking up at him with big, loving eyes.

"Soon my apprentice…soon. You have been of great use to me and have proven to be more powerful than Bandon. Your moment shall arrive and then you will show me the extent of your might." All that he had taught her would soon come into play. He knew his former master's technique, her strengths and weaknesses, and had planned accordingly. He had forged Bastila into a weapon for one purpose – to kill Revan.

Bastila glowed in the approval of her master and touched his mutilated face with her long fingers. Instead of recoiling, only adoration filled her eyes. He envisioned himself as young and whole again as she spoke. "Revan is tricky, but her weakness shall be her undoing. I have grown in strength and have been infused with the power of the dark side."

Malak nodded and took Bastila's hand in his. For the briefest of moments, the image of a long-past snowy Dantooine night intruded into his mind until Darth Moritz broke the vision.

"M'Lord, we have Revan pinned down on Level Three."

The Dark Lord stood, letting Bastila's hand fall away. His heart raced with excitement – she had made a mistake. "Excellent, hit her with our reserves. You lead them, Moritz."

The icy woman raised her one organic eyebrow. "Very well, M'Lord. I shall be victorious." She turned and her flaming red hair swung behind her, but as she left, she shot Bastila a long, jealous glare.

"I will crush Revan and bring her head before Malak. I shall not let that upstart, Bastila, supplant me in the affections of the Dark Lord," the nearly droidlike woman said, her lips curled back in a sneer.

**The Star Forge – Command Level – 0210 Z**

Republic soldiers in blue armor fell as they desperately attempted to set up a defensive perimeter on the wide platform overlooking the great abyss from where a multitude of ships rose. These ships were the product of the power of the Forge, which birthed them and added ever increasing might to the Sith fleets that were ravaging the Republic. Time was running out.

"We're pinned down!" yelled Master Zez-Kai as he slashed an incoming bolt away amid the chaos of battle.

Troops piled debris and dead bodies as a makeshift barricade against the volume of blaster fire being unleashed by the Sith. Oblivious to the danger, Carth walked calmly from position to position, urging the Republic men to hold. "Pour it into them, boys! Keep up your fire." His bravery was always inspirational, but Revan just wanted him to keep his head down. Truly, he seemed blessed though as bolts whipped past him and explosions erupted only in places he had left.

Revan quickly scanned the area, ignoring the whine of bolts around her. She was looking for openings, any openings out of this increasingly desperate situation. "They are tightening a noose around us. We must break out if we are to succeed. I'll put together an attack. Jedi Masters, please ready your forces," she told the assembled group.

Zez-Kai bit his lower lip, wrinkling his leathery skin. He grasped Revan's arm tightly. Was he going to start another argument? Now was not the time. "It is the will of the Force that brought you here to this moment in time, Revan. My personal feelings about you cannot deny that. The bulk of the Sith defenders are _here_…let us distract them here while you lead your team out. You must find Bastila. Go, may the Force be with you," he said, stunning Revan. She had not anticipated that and his words did carry wisdom. Perhaps he was a better leader than she gave him credit for.

Master Kavar approached and nodded in assent, upon which Revan turned to go. She made one last glance back as she took a step. She wanted them to know something. It may not matter, but she had to say it. "For what it's worth, the Order has been my life. I only sought to preserve it."

Without waiting for a reply, she quickly returned to the barricade, yelling, "Team, on me!" summoning her group. Carth brought a squad of Republic troops and Jolee had convinced a handful of Jedi to join.

Kneeling behind cover, Revan quickly outlined her plan. "We're breaking out. Masters Zez-Kai and Kavar will cover our escape. I want to hit the Sith here," she said, stabbing a finger at part of the enemy line, "at their weakest point and we will head for the computer control center. According to Niki, we can compromise the Sith defenses from there."

Zaalbar and Mission nodded as they readied grenades and swapped out blaster power magazines.

"We're going to need to move quickly," added Carth, pulling the straps on Davik's armor tight. Revan shot him a smile and squeezed his hand tightly for a second. Gods, she loved him more than ever, her brave Republic pilot.

The team then crept to a corner of the defensive position and Revan nodded to Master Zez-Kai. Suddenly, the Republic forces shifted their fire and blasted away at a Sith stronghold. Sparks and rubble flew into the air as bolts hammered down on the enemy, knocking many Sith back. Smoke grenades then detonated around the area, giving cover to the team.

"Now, forward!" yelled Revan, waving the group ahead. "Over the top!"

Carth scrambled over the barricade followed by the others while Revan helped team members to climb. Together, they sprinted toward the blasted Sith position, smoke swirling around them, covering their mad charge.

Revan screamed for all she was worth as she ran through the billowing gray clouds, blaster bolts flashing around her. Only the sound of her pounding heart and her footfalls resonated in her ears. Explosions erupted just within her peripheral vision. Gods, she was scared, just about out of her wits.

_Damn you, Aerin…how did you ever survive with an emotion like fear._

As she arrived at the Sith line, Zaalbar cast a metal beam aside and smote Sith troops with Bacca's blade. With great chopping cuts, he flayed several of the enemy open, creating huge gaps in the opposing force. He was followed by HK-47, who was unleashing a torrent of flame into the backs of fleeing Sith. The charge was working.

Revan and Mission rushed through the gap created by the Wookiee and cut down a Dark Jedi. As bodies burned around her, the raven-haired woman waved her group on. "Quickly! Move out!" she yelled. This was going to work…her strategy was successful.

Zaalbar bellowed as he charged through, but a blaster bolt slammed into his side, throwing sparks into the air. The great Wookie staggered and another bolt cut clean through his shoulder, exiting out his back.

Revan and Mission stopped and turned back, horror in their eyes. The Jedi's heart froze in her chest. No, not Zaalbar. This couldn't be happening.

"No! Keep going!" roared Zaalbar as a third bolt exploded on his chest, knocking him to the ground. He landed on his back with a monstrous _thud_.

Mission screamed and started to run back for the Wookie, but Revan held her. There was no stopping now, no matter who had fallen.

"Mission, we've got to go. We'll come back, I swear," Revan yelled, dragging the sobbing Twi'lek away as the smoke rolled over the fallen Wookiee. Through the dense swirls, Revan could see Master Kavar dueling a Dark Jedi on the barricade. They had to keep moving or die.

Half carrying, half dragging Mission along, Revan ran, surrounded by her team. A Republic soldier exploded next to her, showering body parts, but all she could hear was Mission's wailing and the pounding of her own heart. Up ahead, Canderous was firing down a corridor to the computer control center while Carth covered the team from any pursuit.

Revan rushed past Carth, yelling, "Zaalbar has fallen." Her voice cracked, but there was no time to mourn now.

The captain nodded grimly as he hurled grenades at Sith pursuers. Revenge was the best remedy.

At the front, Jolee charged down the corridor, followed by Juhani and the other Jedi. Canderous' bolts slashed past their heads and sliced through Sith defenders in the control center. A Dark Jedi cut a bolt away with his red lightsaber, but Juhani was on him and sliced through his side, cutting the man in two.

"Control center secured!" bellowed Canderous.

As the team entered the corridor, Carth walked backward, firing bolts with both pistols and then slapped a mine at the door as he disappeared down the corridor. They would be safe for a few minutes.

In the chamber that was filled with banks of mainframe computers, Revan set Mission down and the Twi'lek shrieked in sorrow and rage. Revan pursed her lips, trying to keep her characteristic command presence, but Aerin's compassion infected her soul and her she could not swallow past the lump in her dry throat. Now that they had a chance to breathe, all she wanted to do was collapse and start sobbing, but duty drove her on.

"Mission, I'm so sorry. We will get through this. I need you to focus for just a little while more," Revan said with genuine concern and Mission clung to her like a wet shirt. The Jedi wrapped her arm around her friend rocked her gently like a child. After a long minute, the Twi'lek took deep, raspy breaths and wiped her eyes.

"I…I understand, Aerin…we must keep going," she said between sobs. Then, her face pinched up with malice. "I'm going to make those Sith bastards pay. I swear."

With a look of fierce determination, Mission leapt into one of the seats at the numerous terminals. She shoved the computer spike that they had acquired on the _Leviathan_ into a port and began typing.

On a monitor, the raging battle on the platform appeared with Sith forces methodically wearing down the Republic troops. Master Kavar was down, being dragged behind cover by other Jedi and Master Zez-Kai spun and cut, defending against four Sith. Meanwhile, enemy troops maneuvered to the flanks, ready to cut them to ribbons.

"Oh yah, you punks think you're so bad?" Mission said through clenched teeth. "I got your number." She overrode the access codes to the Sith laser turrets and inserted new targeting parameters.

The monitor showed defense turrets cease fire for a moment before swinging around to pour fire into the Sith. Twin laser bolts rocketed from each turret to explode in a brilliant flash amid the enemy. Armored troops flew in all directions and the Sith turned in horror. Revan was pleased – this was poetic justice.

Carth put a reassuring hand on Mission's shoulder and she gave him a forced smile. "I'm okay, gramps," she said. "I just gotta get some payback…you know, for Big Z."

The Twi'lek then switched screens and accessed a new menu. "Aerin, check this out," she said as she scanned the options. She then pointed to an alien platform in the corner and light enveloped it as Mission pressed a button.

A suit of light armor appeared and Revan brought it over. It was arrayed with energy shields and a duralloy breastplate of negligible weight. Revan held it up and noticed that it would fit Mission perfectly.

The Twi'lek vacated the seat and took the armor. She pointed to the controls and said, "You try it, Aerin."

Revan sat and scrolled through the menu. She typed a few words and then pressed the button and a white garment appeared on the platform. She rose and took the item, unfolding it to reveal form-fitting, white robes with sharp pectorals and three gold symbols, one on the forward face of each shoulder and one in the center of the back. Revan examined the symbol; it was a golden phoenix, the Royal Seal of Freesia. This would suit her. This would be perfect for her confrontation with the Dark Lord. Revan quickly discarded her shredded blue robes and donned the new ones.

"It's you," quipped Carth.

"Fashion: Master, your taste in meatbag garments is oh, so fabulous. We must be sure to accessorize your battle accoutrements."

Revan was about to grin when Mission called, "We have enemy units enroute. We best prepare." The young Twi'lek wiped the soot from her face, revealing a grim expression.

Carth and Canderous rushed Republic troops to where the room joined the corridor and they set up, taking advantage of cover. A Sith elite trooper in scarlet armor rounded the far end of the corridor and detonated a mine. Blast and shrapnel tore into the hall, shredding several Sith. As they fell, shrieking, more troopers charged in, oblivious to the danger. Malak cared not about casualties – he just wanted them dead.

The Republic forces opened up, hurling bolts into the mass of Sith. The front ranks tumbled over with an awful groan, but the red clad enemy continued on. Canderous flipped his selector to a wide angle burst and a shotgun blast filled the hall with energy. Four Sith blew apart with his shot, but more rushed forward and a grenade bounced into the computer room. Revan could see it in slow motion, but was helpless to intercept it as the enemy rushed her.

"Grenade!" a Republic soldier yelled and leapt on the deadly sphere. It exploded in a dull thud, ripping the man's innards apart, but caused no further damage. The soldier's bravery had saved the team.

Then, the Sith were upon them.

Dark Jedi burst through, hurling soldiers back. Carth drew down on one, but a red lightsaber sliced through one of his blasters, sending red hot sparks into the air. The captain threw the broken weapon down and immediately fired with his second pistol, a bolt slamming into the Dark Jedi's face, bursting like a fireworks display.

A Sith soldier leapt over the falling body onto Carth and they both toppled to the ground amid the chaos. Juhani stepped over and separated the Sith's head from his shoulders with a powerful stroke, but she too was driven back by a Dark Jedi.

Juhani spun her body and parried with her blade over her shoulder. She then thrust the point of her weapon into the Sith's belly, letting his guts sizzle. In spite, the enemy head butted her, knocking her to the floor. He staggered a step forward, red lightsaber raised until two bolts ripped through his body, taking out two troopers behind him.

Canderous quickly pulled her up, laying down covering fire. He turned toward a dark shape appearing at the command center's entrance and took aim, but lightning arced into him and he fell to one knee, smoking, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Into the light stepped a red-haired woman, dressed in ebon robes with one, mechanical eye. Gears and servos whirred as she moved her left arm about in a combat style in concert with the lightsaber in her right hand. She settled into a wide, but flexible stance from Ataru, the tip of her weapon dancing before her. Revan watched her, thinking her familiar. Yes, the woman had followed her from Dantooine. She was a master of spies and intelligence and she worked with that man…what was his name? Yes, that Jaq Rand fellow. It was coming back to her now. Wasn't the woman human once instead of this grotesque machine?

The droidlike woman made a slight bow. "Darth Revan, the Dark Lord wishes to welcome you back to the Star Forge." Despite her misgivings and knowledge of Revan's power, Moritz could not fail in the eyes of her master.

Revan nodded in response. The mock politeness was almost comical, but necessary. "Darth Moritz, he should have come himself. It is rude not to greet guests personally."

Moritz smirked, crinkling the flesh around her robotic eye. With a toss of her head, Sith troopers opened fire on Revan.

**In the Command Center**

Jolee Bindo watched as the raven-haired Jedi smacked away several bolts, but one burst upon her leg in a shower of sparks. He heard Revan grunt, but her elegant robes deflected most of the damage. To him, she'd always be Aerin. Yeah, he would still call her that. It was his prerogative. From the flank, he darted forward and cut down a Sith trooper, his emerald blade cleaving the man from shoulder to belly through red armor. He followed up with a wave that slammed several others hard against the walls. He wasn't going to let any damn robot woman get the better of them.

Switching into the balanced Niman form, Jolee's green blade cut downward at Moritz and she sidestepped to avoid the blow, using the defensive Djem So. The red-haired Sith smote him in the jaw with her mechanical fist and old Bindo staggered. That machine witch packed a wallop. From the side, Revan moved up and delivered a double cut with both of her weapons, but Moritz backed away, letting the blue blades slice air. By then, Jolee had recovered and turned to face the Dark Jedi. He glanced back to see Juhani and the rest hotly contested in the room. It was going to be just he and Revan here.

He watched Revan lock her gray eyes with her former follower and Moritz' sinister blue eye whirred, focusing back. Jolee knew that this was the moment of truth. He inhaled, gathering the Force within him, letting it flow through his limbs. He settled, legs and arms in balance, just as a Jedi Councilor should be. He could see barely perceptible changes in the two women's breathing – it was time. In an instant, all three combatants moved, lightsabers humming. Jolee's jade weapon lashed out, but was caught in Moritz' bionic hand. She moved it out of the way as the tip of her red lightsaber stabbed into Jolee's chest. At the same moment, Revan's blade sliced through Moritz' windpipe.

Darth Moritz backed away, dropping her lightsaber and grasping her neck. Her human fingers dug into the seared flesh as her human eye rolled back. She made a horrible wheezing noise and clawed at her own skin. Then, with a thud, she crashed onto the deck and all was quiet.

It was over, but not just for Moritz. Jolee put his hand over the blackened wound and blinked his eyes. Damn, he was too old and slow. He looked at Revan. "Seems the old man missed one," he said calmly as he sagged to his knees. He tried to rise, but there was no strength in his legs. Funny, it didn't hurt too much.

"Jolee, no!" yelled Revan as she and Juhani rushed over to catch him. They guided him to the ground gently, letting the Force pour into his body. No, it wouldn't do any good. Best they save their strength…they would need it for later.

Then, pain surged over Jolee and he winced. It did hurt after all like a hot spike through his heart. "It's too late, kiddos. This old man's had it. I had a good run, no?" He reached out a quivering hand to the Cathar. "Juhani, you made an old man's life so much richer. I…I'm going to be watching over you from beyond," he said, ever weakening. Things were getting dark – it wasn't just some stupid cliché. He reached over and put a bloody hand on Revan's white robes. "And you…you Aerin…yeah, I'm still calling you that…I always knew I made the right choice coming along. You…you make damn sure…you get a good price for my hovel on Kashyyyk."

With a final cough, Jolee Bindo closed his eyes peacefully and became one with the Force and Revan screamed, tearing at her hair with anguished fingers.


	11. The Sacrifice of Angels Part I

W/N - We are coming down the home stretch. A big thank you again to Jen. That was a hard chapter to write. A part of one fight scene was inspired by a partially successful cut that I made in which I sliced through the near part of the target, letting the back part flop over. I couldn't think of a good name for the third Dark Jedi, so I named him after a drink.

Other Malarkey - I was able to complete three consecutive cuts on one target, drawing through a _kesa giri_ cut, resetting and cutting twice more. That is the coolest thing, getting that _thwop thwop thwop and having _pieces of mat fall to the ground.

Moo ichido, otanoshimi nasaimase (once more, please enjoy).

**The Sacrifice of Angels – Part I**

_The universe is so vast and so ageless that the life of one man can only be justified by the measure of his sacrifice  
__RAF Pilot Officer V.A. Rosewarne, 1940, in his last letter during the Battle of Britain_

**The Star Forge – Day Three – 0349 Z**

The Dark Lord of the Sith struck his open palm with a closed fist. She had slipped through every trap that he had laid…fought through every force that he threw at her. Against his will, a seed of doubt took hold in his heart. In retrospect, was it so wise to have betrayed her? Indeed, he once loved her more than life itself. He had followed her to the ends of the galaxy and back in her quest to bring order. How did things get so complicated, he wondered? Once, everything was so simple. Revan spoke and he listened. Then, he found his own will…and his own power. So yes, it was wise, after all. But, in the long run, it mattered not as that was the way of the Sith. The weak had to be sacrificed on the altar of the strong.

With the metal shroud now about his face he cursed. "Revan, I continue to underestimate you. You withstood the assault of my personal guard…my most elite of soldiers and slew Darth Moritz," he said coldly. Then, a feeling of resignation came over him. It was meant to be. He knew what eventually would come to pass. "It must be the will of the Force…indeed our destiny that we confront each other in one final duel."

Malak turned, spinning his black cape and walked to Bastila, who was guarded by the three red-clad Sith.

"Rise, Bastila."

The auburn-haired woman got slowly to her feet, her face and robes stained with perspiration. She seemed confused, having just come out of her trance. "What is it, M'Lord? Do you not wish me to continue my Battle Meditation?"

Malak shook his head. Things had changed. The weapon that he created needed to be used. There were sacrifices that needed to be made. "The time for that is over. Revan has come to attempt to supplant me as Dark Lord. I will give you the honor of ending her rampage."

Bastila bowed with a broad smile. "My time has come, M'Lord. I shall not fail you."

As the Dark Lord strode away, Bastila pointed to the three Dark Jedi standing nearby. These were the greatest of Malak's assassins – master swordsmen, all. They had been with him for a long time and were disciples of Revan before that. She had taught them much from the Force and many techniques from Juyo, the most advanced of styles. Few could stand before even one of them, much less all three at once.

"Nisotsa, Carriaga Sin, Mohitos, this will be our final stand," said Bastila. "This is where we will destroy Revan and launch a new era of Sith domination," she declared.

At the far end of the center, Malak met his last bodyguard, who would remain by his side. The muscular Dark Jedi watched Jedi Shan focus herself for battle.

"M'Lord, do you think Bastila can defeat Revan?"

Such a silly question. "Of course not…but Bastila's sacrifice will slow her down enough for me to complete the final preparations to unleash the full power of the Star Forge. Come, we must hasten." Malak still had a few tricks up his sleeve, including his final, ultimate weapon.

With that, the two departed through the far blast door to Malak's inner sanctum. There, they would work unspeakable evils to ensure their victory over Revan.

**The Star Forge – Day Three – 0408 Z**

The corpses of the slain lay scattered about the computer control center like strewn ashes from a bonfire. Twisted and mangled they were as a testament to the ferocity and desperation of the melee. Acrid smoke danced up from burned out consoles as wires sparked overhead.

Revan's heart had been torn from her chest. In quick succession, she had seen two of her dearest friends fall. She knew that it was the sacrifice that had to be made, but that knowledge only made it harder to bear. She was bent double over Jolee's lifeless body, her immense power in the Force impotent to change that verdict. Bitter tears poured onto old Bindo's serene face washing away bloodstains on his cheek. She vaguely heard Juhani wail next to her. She reached out and pulled the Cathar to her and the two women clung to each other as they would to a life raft. Revan knew that she had to get up and lead. She knew that time was running out, but she couldn't help herself. All she could do now was take Jolee's face her hands and whisper, "No…no…no," as she rocked with Juhani to ease the agony. She looked up at Carth with tearful eyes and, without words, begged him to move the quest forward, to take control…at least for a moment. His face was ashen. He too, felt the horrible loss.

He pointed to Mission and one of the Jedi, who had followed Jolee. "I need you to remain here. When we've left, seal the blast door and keep the Sith off balance. It looks like Master Zez-Kai Ell has defeated the enemy attack; he should be coming for you soon."

The Twi'lek nodded grimly. "You got it…I'll keep them off balance, all right."

Reluctantly, the captain walked back to Revan. He put his hand gently on her back and rubbed it in support. She was grateful for his touch. "Aerin, I'm sorry. I know what he meant to all of us. We have to go."

He pulled her to her feet and Revan's hand slid silently over Jolee's chest until she could touch him no more. She couldn't bear to look away, but she couldn't bear to look at him any longer. She buried her face into Carth's chest, shaking like a leaf. She wanted it to be over. She didn't even care what the outcome would be any longer. If she could only have that one second back from when Moritz' weapon plunged into Jolee's chest. She could have stopped it.

_Do not forget that he died for you, Revan,_ Aerin's voice sounded and the Jedi dug her fingernails into her leg. There was not witty retort for her submerged personality. There was no smug bravado. All she could do was nod – it was all so true.

Juhani mechanically stood besides them and once again, duty assumed control and they lined up to continue the assault into Malak's domain. Revan wiped the salty tears and snot from her face and fell in behind Carth, content to let him lead the way. They moved back into the hall and proceeded toward the Command Center, where Malak would be waiting for them. Her commlink chimed.

"This is Mission…I just sent a company of Sith troops down the wrong corridor and deactivated the blast turrets in your way."

Revan cleared her throat, which was raw from crying. "You're a gem, you know that, don't you?"

"I know. Just get that bastard. That's all I care about." The young Twi'lek sounded just as tapped out. They were all running on only willpower and the desire for revenge now.

As the team approached a set of monstrous blast door, Revan recovered her faculties somewhat. She began to think clearer again and her focus returned. She wanted nothing more than to go back into the holocron and kick that Aileen's behind all the way across Freesia.

Carth put a steadying hand on her. "How are you doing?"

Revan stifled a maniacal giggle. She was just barely holding her unraveling mind together. "I'm good to go…," she commented dryly, her voice trailing off at the end. She knew it was a lie. She wouldn't be good for a long time to come. She then looked up into Carth's dark eyes for a moment and added, "The part of me…that is Aerin…."

"I know," the captain interjected, "holds much compassion…and love."

Revan nodded stiffly, her gray eyes misting. It was like she was watching Jolee die, over and over and over. If only she had moved faster. If only she had pushed him out of the way. If only she hadn't let him come on this suicidal quest. Shoulda, coulda, woulda…. "Damn, damn, we're at war for crying out loud. Former Dark Lord of the Sith, bawling like a baby…pah!"

She was about to add something else, when her commlink chimed.

"This is Mission, I've opened the blast doors for you. Niki's here with me now and she says from the map that it will lead you into the Command Center. Be careful, Aerin." The girl's voice was tinged with worry.

Revan quickly brought herself back under control and pointed at Canderous and HK-47. "Flank the door. Mekel, Lashowe, prepare to repel any who come through."

Revan's senses began tingling and the Force awakened her to the dangers beyond. She knew what awaited her…that her destiny was coming full circle.

"Bastila…," she whispered. Yes, there was a faint ripple in the bond like a smoldering fire.

The giant blast doors slid open with a grinding metal groan, revealing a long bridge to a raised platform, whereupon sat a dominating hologram of the battle. A kneeling figure stood, flanked by three Dark Jedi, clad in scarlet.

Canderous and HK advanced across the bridge that spanned a chasm that led down to the bowels of the Star Forge kilometers below. Mekel and Lashowe followed, looking down into the metallic depths and they were momentarily gripped by vertigo.

"Keep moving," urged Carth as he cautiously watched the waiting Sith.

At the halfway mark of the bridge, the Sith ignited their crimson lightsabers and moved forward to meet the team. They arrayed themselves in a wedge, designed for aggressive tactics and Revan quickly noted it. Their movement looked familiar. Yes, she knew these people…knew the strategy.

"Defense in depth…focus on the leader," she called and the team began to space themselves out to provide a resilient formation.

Canderous and HK then opened fire and red blades swatted away orange bolts amid the whine of energy weapons. The Sith picked up speed, accelerating to a sprint over the wide bridge, knocking blaster shots in all directions. Revan thought she saw them switch into Juyo, a crazed fury powering their limbs. This would not be an easy fight. As the enemy approached, the Mandalorian changed his selector to full auto and bolts streaked from the silver muzzle of his blaster to be met by the lightsaber of Darth Mohitos.

**On One Part of the Bridge**

Canderous had fought many Jedi and knew most of their techniques. He could even tell the style that his enemy was using and that regardless, it would come down to brutal force to decide this contest. The mercenary's bolts poured out in rapid succession, but the slender Sith spun his lightsaber in front of him like a pinwheel, deflecting the energy off into space. One stray bolt snuck by and sliced through the Sith's thin, angular body, but he kept coming like a slashing razor. So much the better. This would bring greater glory when victory was his.

In the blink of an eye, the Dark Jedi was there in front of him. It would be a knife fight to the finish. Mohitos raised his weapon and Canderous brought his blaster up to block. Then, the red blade clove through the Mandalorian's blaster, throwing sparks into the air, finally settling in Canderous' breastplate.

Smoke sizzled from the mercenary's scarlet armor and he grit his teeth in pain. His chest was on fire, but he wouldn't give his enemy the satisfaction of crying out. To counter, Canderous angled his body and smashed his gauntleted fist into Mohitos' nose, a gruesome crunching sound echoing over the chasm. The powerful force of the blow snapped the man's face away, spattering blood and snot and sweat into the air.

The Dark Jedi grunted, but raked his weapon down the Mandalorian's thigh, flaying it open through the battered armor, filling the air with the smell of burnt flesh. Canderous dropped to one knee, his face twisted in agony as his leg smoldered. His blaster was destroyed, lying in two pieces nearby. Strangely, he thought for a split second as to how many wars that blaster had been with him. Yes, it was a war gift from the leader of Clan Ordo when he became a man. Other than his helmet, it was his most precious possession. That was something that had to be answered for. He looked up into the Dark Jedi's eyes…cold eyes that stood over him in a position of strength. Canderous could see his enemy's muscles twitch in anticipation of the kill. Ordo had been a warrior long enough to see these things. Mohitos moved immediately to finish him, but Canderous ducked under the snarling red blade and thrust his vibrodagger into the Sith's groin.

The Dark Jedi shrieked, frozen in place, his lightsaber falling from his hand. Canderous gave him a grimacing smile and then twisted the dagger, bringing out another shriek. Indeed, it was glorious. He had killed many Jedi back in the wars, but this one was his favorite. Now, it was time to move on to more glory. The mercenary drew his blaster pistol and shot a bolt through Mohitos' chin.

**Elsewhere on the Causeway**

Carriaga Sin, a taut female Sith, extended her hand and Mekel howled as dark tendrils of the Force infected his mind. Unspeakable images, vile and grotesque, flooded into his brain, overloading his sanity. He collapsed, gibbering like an idiot. Lashowe advanced, delivering an oblique strike, but the Dark Jedi met the blow, weapon to weapon, and then smote the white-haired woman with the flat of her hand. Grabbing her injured cheek, Lashowe tumbled over the railing to the bridge and fell backward toward the abyss. A friendly Jedi reached out and caught her leg, but he was cloven by Carriaga. As the Jedi screamed, Lashowe desperately grabbed the railing and dangled from the bridge, wailing.

Juhani saw this and rushed to help her allies. She surged forward, thrusting her blue weapon at the Sith, who twirled about, knocking the attack away. Carriaga quickly riposted with a circular overhead cut, which the Cathar sidestepped, letting the ruby blade slice through metal railings. Sparks flew, causing the hanging Lashowe to yelp. Juhani took a step back, knowing that she was facing Juyo. She told Aerin once that this was the style that was beyond her. She was now facing an opponent several orders of magnitude better in swordsmanship. It didn't matter though. This was for Jolee. She would fight to the death. She dug her claws into her lightsaber and crouched low, taking her best Ataru stance.

Juhani moved laterally and cut diagonally at the Dark Jedi's neck, but the Sith swept the attack upward and focused her dark powers. An invisible blow struck Juhani in the gut like a runaway train, rupturing organs and breaking bones. Juhani gasped through bloody teeth, grabbing at her belly with her left hand, while trying to hold Carriaga at bay. Her weakness would be her enemy's opportunity.

The Sith launched herself at the Cathar, who rotated sideways and arched her back to avoid the thrust. She was fully on the defensive now and switched to Shien to buy time, just hoping for a mistake. As the ruby lightsaber sizzled by, Juhani saw her chance – her enemy was too close. She grasped Carriaga's neck with both hands and rammed her forehead into the Sith's face. The Dark Jedi howled and Juhani pulled her in close where she sank her fangs into the Sith's neck. This woman would regret getting too close and would learn of the legendary Cathar hand to hand skills.

Juhani tried to hang on, but Carriaga shoved her back with a wave of the Force and lashed her weapon across the Cathar's forearm right down through the bone. It was Juhani's turn to howl as she dropped her lightsaber to the ground. Her arm flopped about, attached only by a flap of burnt skin. The Cathar was defeated…she would soon join Jolee. She wished she could apologize to Aerin for failing her. Aerin would understand…she always did. She began to close her eyes until a yellow blade of energy severed Carriaga's legs from below. What? What happened? Juhani grasped her own neck which was still firmly in place.

"You forgot about me, bitch!" yelled Lashowe, still dangling by one hand from the railing, her lightsaber brandished in the other. Juhani let out a choking sigh, unable to believe that she was still alive. Then, withstanding the horrendous agony of her wound, she hauled Lashowe back up.

**On a Third Part of the Bridge**

Darth Nisotsa uttered an eerie, inhuman cry as he charged at HK-47. Unfortunately, the scream's intimidation factor was lost on the droid.

"Advertisement: Anyone up for cooked Sith?" HK uttered as a stream of flame sprayed at the running Dark Jedi.

Nisotsa somersaulted over the torrent of jellified petroleum and landed behind the droid. HK turned and slammed a spiked elbow into the back of the Sith, who winced before reversing his lightsaber and jabbing backward. The scarlet blade struck HK's chest, blackening the rust-colored metal, but glided off.

"Amused: As the assassin of Darth Revan, you'd think I could take a little heat?"

HK's armored fist shot out and grasped Nisotsa's neck, ready to crush the meatbag with metal fingers, but the Dark Jedi inhaled and touched the droid's face with a wave of ions. The particles played havoc with HK's electronics and he dropped the Sith, staggering around.

"Protest: Not fair…not sportsmanlike. Glerpzx…."

As the droid wandered, confused, Nisotsa hewed two Jedi and a Republic soldier before confronting Carth. The captain set himself in a low stance, both hands on Bendak's pistol and unloaded bolts, muzzle flashes lighting up the bridge. One of them wouldn't be walking away from this.

Nisotsa batted the bolts away and rushed at Carth with a growl. He wound up his lightsaber and swung down at Carth's head with a grunt, but the captain rolled away and fired a bolt into the Sith's side. The concentrated energy splattered, burning robes and flesh and Nisotsa spun, cutting away part of the railing.

Revan saw her love backing away from the fury of Nisotsa's attack. She knew he wouldn't retreat. He was always so stubborn. With a cry, Revan came at the Sith and Nisotsa turned to parry a flurry of sweeping blows. She had met Juyo with Juyo and the battle madness flowed through her veins. With powerful cuts, she backed him into a railing, watching his eyes fill with concern. As he touched the metal, he bent part of the railing with his mind and swung it at Revan, but she dodged under the metal beam and continued to advance, taking short, shuffling steps to keep her balance. "Rally the team," she shouted back to Carth. "I have this one."

Nisotsa backed up again until his foot touched a railing and then he pushed off, launching a counterattack. He feinted low and then switched to the high line, angling a cut at her head. Taking the defensive, Revan smoothly switched to Djem So and swung her foot back while meeting the red blade with a parry. Closing the distance, she moved the hilt of her weapon up to gain the mechanical advantage and eased his blade out to create an opening. She stabbed at his throat with a cry, but he reversed the move, angling her tip past his neck. Damn, he was good. His form was fluid…subtle. She almost had to admire it if she weren't fighting for her life.

Now, he was on the offense, fixing Revan's weapon with his own and charging forward. She shuffled her feet backward until she knew that she were centimeters from the railing. There, she stopped, right in front of him, ready for a knife fight. Infighting was never her strength, but she had no choice now. She jabbed the pommel of her weapon at his face, but he angled his body away and grabbed her arm. She felt pressure on her elbow and then pain as he twisted her arm. In an impossibly athletic move, Revan cartwheeled over her arm, yanking it away from his grasp and slammed her heel down on his head. He grunted hard from the blow, but spun and swept her legs from beneath her.

She turtled her neck and slapped the ground with her hand, but her head hit the floor. White hot pain ran through her vision, but she was glad training had saved her from greater injury. Through the haze, she saw a red blade coming down on her and her hand shot up, reigniting her weapon in time to deflect it away. That was close…too close. Revan waved her hand, releasing the Force, knocking Nisotsa back a step. He had grown powerful under Malak's tutelage.

"Malak will prevail, foolish woman," Nisotsa uttered with a sneer and he unleashed the ancient sorcery of the Sith. Orange lightning shot forth from his fingertips and caressed Revan's flesh, smoke roiling up from her white robes.

Orange lights danced in her vision, but there was no pain. Her power in the Force had seen to that. It was like rain off of an umbrella and the raven-haired Jedi stood unfazed. She narrowed her eyes…the technique looked familiar. "Hey, I taught you that," she reminded him as her cobalt blade shot through his heart, passing out his back. The pupil would not be the master today.

**On the Bridge**

Revan and Carth looked around at the slaughter on the bridge. They had survived another vicious melee, but their numbers continued to dwindle. Canderous and Juhani lay on the ground, seriously injured while Mekel rolled on the floor, alternately sobbing and laughing, his mind rended by the Force attack.

Revan rushed over to them and put her hands on Canderous. She began to summon the Force.

"No," he said, grasping her hand and pushing it away. "I'll live…save your strength." She thought it might just be Mandalorian pride, but she knew he was right. He pointed at Bastila, who waited at the end of the bridge. Then, he pointed to his leg, which was a burned, bloody mess. "I can't go on…can't join you in this final quest for glory. I…I am sorry." She knew how much it must have hurt the Mandalorian to miss the final battle. It was something that would haunt him and crush his pride.

She nodded. "You are no less of a warrior, Canderous of the Ordo. Stay here and help Juhani, Mekel, and the other wounded. There will be other glories for you."

He grunted, wincing in pain as he moved to the Cathar, who was robotically trying to reattach her arm. She was too stunned to know that she would need medical attention. It was obvious that she had lost a lot of blood and was in shock. Revan lay down a bunch of medpacks and gave Juhani a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. "Stay safe, Juhani. I'll be back soon." There was nothing more she could do.

With HK twitching and mumbling to himself, only Revan, Carth, and Lashowe remained standing. The dark-haired Jedi motioned for Lashowe to remain behind.

"You wouldn't survive this. Stay and help heal the others," Revan ordered, wishing she could bring the white-haired woman as fodder, but something held her back.

_See, compassion isn't so terrible. Come, we must try and save Bastila_, Aerin said in her carefree voice. It was like they were merely strolling the Tarisian shops on the Upper Level, looking for shoes.

Revan grunted. _Pah, I use to sacrifice entire worlds to ensure victory. What is the life of one failed Sith?_

_That life may have unforeseen effects on the entire galaxy. _

Revan had to concede that argument. _Fine, whatever…if you make me carry a stuffed animal, I will purge you._

Revan moved ahead with Carth beside her. As they approached Bastila, a dark smile appeared on the lips of the auburn-haired Jedi. Revan knew that the smile wasn't for their benefit. She quickly squeezed Carth's hand for strength and grit her teeth against the coming storm.

**Republic Warship **_**Sovereign of Freesia**_** – 0451 Z**

Admiral Dodonna sat grimly in the dull red glow of the bridge of the flagship. Fear and doubt infected her mind as the Republic's attack stalled on the very doorstep of the Star Forge. Beside her hovered Master Vandar, his sharp ears twitching from the stress of the moment. All was going against them. A Sith fleet would shortly reinforce Malak and Coruscant would be in ruins tomorrow.

Suddenly a dark cloud lifted from Vandar's heart. "Bastila…Bastila is no longer using her Battle Meditation against us. We must renew our attack." What had happened? Did Revan kill her? Was she redeemed?

Admiral Dodonna face lit up. "Order our reserves into the fight. It's all or nothing now!"

Without Bastila's influence, the Sith defenders lost their cohesiveness and the Republic exploited the weakness. The new starfighters tore into Sith formations, raking them with laser cannon and torpedoes. Three Star Destroyers burst apart, scattering debris into the vacuum of space.

In the forward viewing port, a mighty vessel grew larger and the Sensor Officer turned. "Admiral, it's the _Leviathan_."

"Come twenty degrees to starboard and target them with Turbolasers."

Despite the lack of Force guidance, the Sith were still formidable. The enemy flagship unleashed a bombardment of massive bolts and the Republic ship's shields lit up.

"Return fire!"

Broadsides were exchanged, but the smaller Republic ship began to take the worse of the duel. Three huge bolts crashed through the shields and one burst near the bridge. A gaping hole appeared in the hull above the command center and air exploded out of the ship, sucking Admiral Dodonna into space. In the blink of an eye, she was gone.

As the vacuum swirled on the Bridge like a tornado, Master Vandar seized the command chair with both hands, willing the void closed with his power until a force field sealed the breach.

As the _Leviathan_ came about to fire another broadside, multiple small ships slashed by the Sith, raking it with lasers.

A distorted voice came over the _Sovereign's_ damaged speakers.

"This is Gadon Thek, rally behind me and let's finish the Sith!"

Master Vandar closed his eyes. "Let our sacrifice not be in vain."


	12. The Sacrifice of Angels Part II

W/N - We are nearly at the end. Will Revan save Bastila? I wanted their battle to have a cat and mouse feel to it. Thank you again so very much, Jen. I have your chapter ready to read. :)

Other Malarkey - For some reason, I've been on fire in Kendo. The last two practices, I've won 12, lost 2, and drew 1. I was able to defeat a Sandan opponent 5-2 and wore down a Nidan before getting in a _Do_ cut at the buzzer for a 1-0 win. I spent two days at the "Death Star" (Headquarters) for work.

**The Sacrifice of Angels – Part II**

**The Star Forge – Command Center – 0427 Z**

In the cavernous chamber that coordinated the Sith war effort, a long, wide bridge spanned the great abyss of the heart of the Star Forge. From afar, it appeared that two, tiny figures marched with determination toward one figure, clad in black, that awaited them at the far end.

Behind the black clad woman, rows of computers and consoles surrounded a massive, holographic globe that tracked the progress of the nearby battle, showing blue circles overwhelming red triangles; the Republic fleet had turned the tide and the arrival of the Tarisian, Gadon Thek and his Hidden Bek force, had put many of the Sith to flight.

In her tight, black robes, Bastila Shan stood with a sneer, confident of fulfilling her destiny. As Revan and Carth approached, she spoke, "The fools have arrived at last. I noticed how your army has been whittled down to only two now…the brave Captain and his concubine."

Revan grit her teeth, always one to take offense at any insult. With great effort, she forced her hands away from her lightsabers. "Don't call me that, Bastila."

Bastila put her hands on her hips as if taunting them. "Why, does the truth hurt? Revan, you had the ultimate truth at your command, but you cast it away like garbage. The Sith know what the truth is…the truth of power," she said and then shifted her weight, pointing a finger at the admiral. "You said it yourself, Revan, the Republic is based on the collective belief of lies. Shall I start naming some for you? Admiral Vrex…Admiral Deritz…Supreme Chancellor Locarno? Did you mean what you said or are you a liar as well as a fool?"

"I said, don't call me that," Revan uttered, bristling, her fingers flexing – itching for a fight. Just being put in the same category as those bureaucrats was enough to piss her off.

Carth put a reassuring hand on Revan's shoulder and she took a deep breath. She silently thanked him, knowing that they were not here for a fight. She needed to remain patient, but it was getting difficult. Bastila could see that she was getting under Revan's skin, tired as she was, agonized as she was over the recent loss of many friends.

"So," began Jedi Shan, "how would you compare the noble captain to Malak? How did it feel when you sold your body as well as your soul?"

Despite her attempts at composure, Revan snapped. How dare she? Who did she think she was, speaking to an admiral like that? "Look who's talking! You just opened a whole can of whoop as -"

The raven-haired Jedi was reaching down for her lightsabers when it felt as if someone kicked her in the gut and a wave of nausea swept her.

_Damn you, Aerin…not now! _

_There is no chaos…._ the voice sounded in her head. Aerin was trying to calm her.

Revan sucked her teeth in irritation. _Don't you go quoting the Jedi mantra to me, Susan._

_There is no death…,_ the voice called again in a soothing, melodic tone, unconcerned by Revan's slight.

Her heartbeat slowed. Her breathing eased. The Code did bring peace of mind. Revan sighed and spoke aloud, "There is the Force."

Bastila laughed bitterly, her teeth flashing between cruel lips. "And I shall use it to slaughter you," she said as she ignited her twin blades and they growled to life in scarlet hues. She swung her left foot back, taking a balanced Niman stance while Carth moved to her flank, slowly placing his hand on his pistol.

"Bastila…please don't do this," uttered Revan, slowly backing away and holding her palms out peacefully. "You can come back to the light. We need you…I need you." She began to crouch into a defensive stance from Shien. She would not kill her friend unless there was no other choice.

Jedi Shan sneered and thrust forward with one blade and Revan thumbed the switch on her lightsaber and swept the attack down and away with a tight circle. Bastila immediately followed up by switching blades and cut a red arc through the air. Revan jumped high above the strike, preparing for a counterattack, but Bastila spun her with a push of the Force and Revan fell flat on the ground. In pursuit, Jedi Shan swept the deck like she was using a broom and Revan rolled backward out of the way and met the red blade with her blue. Sparks flew and the smell of ozone filled the air between the two women.

Reluctantly, Carth opened fire and a bolt streaked from his weapon, but Bastila turned and swatted it away while dodging behind a large computer that burst into flame upon being hit by another shot.

When her opponent was out of range, Revan took a quick breath. "I'll never give up on you, Bastila. Please, listen to me."

From behind cover, Bastila shrieked, running her lightsaber across the top of the console, sparks lighting up the dim chamber. She then skewered the center of the mainframe computer and the entire room went dark except for the glow of lethal energy weapons.

"Who are you to do _anything_ for me, Revan? Your weak, pathetic mewling makes me sick! You were once all about _action_, Revan…decisive, victorious…now, all you can do is regurgitate your _miserable_ light side mantra."

Malak's new apprentice powered down her lightsaber to avoid detection and she crept along between consoles, moving to a position of advantage. Revan was a fool to come here.

Powering her weapon, Bastila emerged from behind a console, the ruby glow of her blades casting blood-hued shadows across her face. Taking her opponent by surprise, she struck diagonally and Revan was forced to dodge awkwardly. The blade clove a computer bank, throwing sparks and debris into the air. In response, Revan cut down at Bastila's thigh, but her attack was met with a fierce parry.

Slicing away more blaster fire, Jedi Shan aimed a riposte between Revan's legs, but the raven-haired Jedi seized a monitor with the Force and crashed it into Bastila as more blaster bolts flew about. Revan followed up with an arc of electricity that just missed the fallen Jedi was she leapt away. Her black robes spinning beneath auburn hair, Bastila again ducked behind a console and unpowered her weapon, shrouding herself in darkness. Revan gulped air and began moving around, her eyes searching for any signs of attack. She tried to reach out with the Force, but her opponent shut down any attempts to find her. It was like a dark void in space.

"I am as strong in the light as I ever was, Bastila. You can see that…can feel it," called Revan as she stalked her former mentor through the gloom, letting her blue lightsabers illuminate her way. She would try another tactic too. "You must know that Malak will never let you become too powerful. I am telling you this through experience," she said through the lump in her throat, her eyes searching in vain for any sign of attack.

Carth moved up quickly to Revan's side and again, Bastila came at them from the darkness, igniting and twirling her twin blades. The captain fired a bolt, which Jedi Shan struck aside with an upward cut. The scarlet blades came down at Carth in rapid succession, but he dove over a console, letting Bastila slice through the computer, leaving a hot, white glow in the damaged metal. She followed with a blast of lightning that blew the consoles over.

Revan cut at Bastila's arm, but a red shaft of energy swept the attack upward and Bastila advanced with a thrust. Niman was a formidable style in its own right and without the power of Juyo, Revan was at a disadvantage. She sidestepped, her white robes and black hair spinning, letting the blade slide by. Too close to use her weapon, the raven-haired Jedi released one lightsaber and slammed her fist into Bastila's eye.

Jedi Shan grunted, but seized Revan's lapel, snarling. For a brief moment, the two women stood, face to face, unable to move without yielding the advantage. They pushed and pulled, neither wanting to let go for fear of being cut on the disengage. Revan could tell that her opponent was finally losing patience. The time to switch tactics had arrived. Bastila drew her lightsaber back, the tip aimed at Revan's belly, but Revan seized her hand. The admiral saw the look of surprise and frustration in her opponent's eyes just before she rotated her body with her hips and flung Bastila over her shoulder.

Falling head over heels, Bastila struck the deck hard and Revan straddled her, wrapping her hands around her opponent's throat. "Don't you understand?" cried Revan, "You're dooming yourself to the same fate that I did. The way of the dark side is death!"

From behind the console, Carth tried to angle for a shot, but the movement of the two women was too violent and erratic for him to draw a bead. He gritted his teeth, feeling helpless before the grand melee of mighty Jedi. Frustrated, he holstered his pistol and yanked a wrench from his belt. He rushed back to the fight and drew back his arm to clock Bastila.

Jedi Shan looked up at the captain, straggly auburn hair tangled over her eyes and she brought her legs up behind Revan, wrapped her up, and slammed her head down into the floor. The admiral should have known how formidable Bastila's unarmed skills were.

Bastila rolled away as Carth pounded the deck with the wrench. She willed her weapon to her hand and reignited it, slashing at Carth, who again dodged behind cover into darkness.

Amid the shadows, Revan wobbled to her feet, holding her throbbing head. Her eyes were filled with anger and she dearly wished to separate Bastila's head from her shoulders. However, with Aerin's subconscious pushing, the light side got the better of her and she lowered her weapons, standing tall and seemingly calm, despite her new emotion of fear. This had better work. The old Revan would never have engaged in such foolishness.

"Bastila, if you want to kill me so much, here I am. Strike me down," she voiced as she searched the blackness, trying to find her former mentor. Revan's heart pounded in her chest, half expecting Bastila to leap out and skewer her. No, she had to trust Aerin this time. She had to grudgingly admit that the blend of their personalities made them greater. They were one.

Carth looked at her in horror. "What? Aerin, no." Revan turned, wanting to say something to ease his panic, but things were moving too fast now.

From the darkness, Jedi Shan emerged, her lightsaber humming hungrily. She advanced slowly, eyeing Carth, who took aim from beside Revan.

"You are not evil, Bastila. You can reject the dark side," Revan added sincerely.

Bastila blinked several times, her expression wild and confused. Strained breaths came through her split lip. She curled the edge of her mouth up, showing her teeth. "Revan, I could end this with one cut…remove your head and I'd be sure of ruling the galaxy at Malak's side. And then, one day…_I_ would be Dark Lord of the Sith. What's to stop me from slaughtering you…after all, I already slew one of our team. I no longer have any restraint. What's to stop me now?"

Revan saw an opening…. "Bastila, it was not your fault that Kyle is dead."

Upon hearing Kyle's name, Jedi Shan's hands began to tremble and her lower lip quivered in inner agony. Her face scrunched up, become feral. "How could you know?" she screamed. "I killed him! I killed him with my own hands!" she yelled, pushing her arms out for emphasis.

With a snarl, she hurled her power at Revan, hand extended and knocked Carth flat on his back, but Revan remained standing, focused. The wave had rolled right past her and she merely pushed an errant lock of hair aside.

"Bastila, Malak did this to you…to Kyle. Bastila, I slaughtered millions and yet the Council redeemed me…you redeemed me. Yes, the Council is flawed, but they knew enough to put their trust in you," the raven-haired Jedi said, snippets of a Deralian accent sneaking into back her words.

"Trust?" Bastila groaned, her words dripping with cynicism. "I could not even protect you…or save him. I am lost." Her chest heaved, struggling for breath and slowly, her weapon lowered. Her shoulders sagged like the weight of the world was upon them.

Seemingly unafraid, Revan approached Bastila, unarmed, hands open. "I trust you. You will not harm me. Come back to the light…your whole life has been dedicated to justice. Help me defeat Malak and bring peace to the galaxy."

The red blades vanished with a loud hiss and the lightsaber fell to the floor with a loud _thunk_. Carth sighed heavily in relief as Bastila sagged to the deck. She stared off into nothingness, eyes peering through matted hair. In a burst of anguish, she raked her fingernails down her cheeks and screamed. "I killed him! I killed him! I've slaughtered the innocent."

Revan knelt down before her and held her hands as Bastila thrashed. Then, she pulled her into her bosom and held her tight. "I've got you, Bastila…I've got you. Just let the light flow back into you."

Jedi Shan continued with a pained expression, her fingers digging into Revan's arms. "I condemned you…hated you…wanted to rip you to pieces for what you had done to the Order. But I am no better…I am nothing."

Revan squeezed her hands gently, tears pouring down her cheeks onto her white robes. She had brought Bastila back against all hope, but the agony and humiliation that the woman felt flooded into her. Through the bond, she felt the torture, endured the degradation, and saw her lover die in terror and pain. Bastila had endured what no other should have endured. She had to let her know that she was still a Jedi, in spite of what she had done in the name of darkness. "No, you are everything," Revan said. "You are the reason the Order exists today because you had the bravery to stand up to me. As Aerin, I looked up to you; you are everything the Jedi stand for. Come, Bastila, let us do what we were meant to do and save the Republic."

Bastila shook her head desperately, fear and loathing on her face. Her doubt came through like a trumpet call. "I cannot face Malak again…I am too weak. He would manipulate me and turn me against you."

Revan nodded, brushing her sister's auburn hair from her face to look into her eyes. "I understand. Destiny has decreed that I face Malak alone. Your sacrifice today has been enough. Remain here with Carth and use your Battle Meditation against the Sith."

With a red, puffy face, Bastila forced a weak smile. "I will do that. I will do my duty…for the Order…for Kyle." Revan released her embrace and Bastila collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

Moving between the women, Carth looked into Revan's gray eyes with deadly seriousness. "You're not facing Malak alone. I'm coming with you."

She looked away for a moment before returning his gaze. "Carth, Bastila had only a fraction of Malak's power and he is fresh. You would not survive and I cannot have that happen. There is no one left and we are out of time. I have to face him, Carth, it is the only way. You _know_ this."

The captain thought deeply, averting his sight and sighed. She could see that he wanted to argue…wanted her to change her mine, but she would not. He looked back at her. "Damn…damn, I hate it when you're right." His hand shot over to her and he grasped her arm. "Aerin, _you_ have sacrificed enough. Is there no other way?"

She shook her head and pointed back toward the bridge. "Juhani and Canderous are too badly injured and it would take too long to heal them. Mekel's nuts and Lashowe would be no more than an insect to Malak. I could take HK."

"Do it. I'll stay here with Bastila and keep her safe," he said quietly, knowing that they had come to the end of things - the final reckoning.

Revan brushed her fingers along Carth's stubbly cheek, looking into his intense, dark eyes. Something in her told her that she had to seize the moment. She had to set things right. "Whatever happens, take care of Mission and Sasha. They deserve no less. I regret not returning Sasha to her parents…. It is a mistake I will live…or die with."

He nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Is there anything else?" he asked and she knew the answer before he could finish his words.

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, there is," she said, gazing at his as if this were the last time she'd see him. "I love you…more than words could ever say. When this is all over…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

His eyes said it all. The gleam in those deep, dark orbs spoke volumes and she wrapped him up in a tight embrace, squeezing him half to death. They had beaten the odds so many times. They had parted so many times, thinking that this was the end. Each time was harder than the last. This time, he pushed back from her. "It's time. Let's get this over with so we can spend that eternity together. Sasha and Mission will be worried."

She nodded with a forced smile and imagined Sasha crying in the _Ebon Hawk_. She would go back and take the girl in her arms and tell her that mommy was back and would never leave again. They would be a real family. Maybe she and Carth would have children of their own. She saw their home in her head as surely as if it were real. Maybe it would be on Telos…yes, they would restore Telos to its former beauty. She would see to it. As Bastila began to infuse the Republic with her awesome power, Revan and Carth returned to the bridge to find HK rebooted.

"Query: Master, how are we going to kill the Dark Meatbag of the Sith? Incinerate, obliterate, or ventilate."

Revan took Carth's hand and squeezed it firmly. Knowing that her destiny awaited, she began to walk away, breaking her grasp. Their fingers lingered in contact for a few seconds more until she led HK toward the far blast door, giving Carth a longing glance as they departed. "All of the above, HK, all of the above."

"Joyous: My gears are quivering in anticipation, Master."


	13. The Sacrifice of Angels Part III

W/N - I'm taking a bit of artistic license with the final battle, changing the nature of the cylinders. Also, this is quite an alternate ending, which I hope will be original. HK provides his charming humor. A strange new force bothers Revan now. We'll be taking a short break to write Paradise Regained, the LS ending before the final chapter here - Redemption.

Other Malarkey - Another good day of Iaido and Kendo. We worked on the Zen-Iren Tohoh arts along with Chuden Tatehiza. Apparently, we'll get to learn kumitachi or sparring with live blades some day. I won 6 and lost 1 bout in Kendo. The lost bout was tied until the last second where I got hit on the kote/wrist for 3-4.

**The Sacrifice of Angels – Part III**

**The Star Forge – Special Droid Facility – Day Three - 0507 Z**

Revan reluctantly traversed the metal floor of the Command Center until she and HK-47, the psychotic assassin droid, arrived at the far blast door. She pressed the door control and the massive portal ground open, splitting from the middle to reveal a giant, curving hall.

The young Jedi bit her lip as she stepped through to the other side, followed by her faithful droid, all the while maintaining eye contact with Carth. His face was as stone despite the agony in his dark eyes. She knew the demons that were raging in his mind, but she had to let that go. The only way back to him was through Malak and she knew she had to focus…to put all other things aside. Revan gulped hard as the door began to close and she started to say something, but the metal door slammed shut, cutting her off from Carth.

Revan sighed hard, pondering the future for a moment until she turned forward. "HK, I was thinking a bit about how you have served me through two lives. In a strange, morbid way, I think it's comforting."

"Fulfilled: Master, I too, find this arrangement appealing. My memory core tingles when I replay the battles we have fought together. Query: However, Master, why did you not put the whiny, moralizing Jedi out of her misery?"

Revan smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Believe me, HK, I was tempted."

The two continued to walk down the hall, past computer terminals and under large cylindrical emitters. Revan pointed at the giant tubes and HK mused, "Supposition: Those generators are designed to replicate matter."

The young woman studied them closely as they moved inexorably forward toward their destiny. As they rounded the curve of the hall, Revan observed a man, standing before an open blast door and the Force surged into her mind.

"Malak…."

HK readied a rocket while Revan continued forward, hands grasping her lightsabers beneath her robes. He had gotten the better of her when he seized the mantle of Dark Lord and she had fled from him aboard the _Leviathan_, but this time, victory was the only acceptable outcome. There were no other options. As they drew closer, the feeling of dread grew in Revan's belly and she could see two hapless Jedi squirming in Malak's Force grip.

Standing beside Malak was a powerfully built Dark Jedi – holding Sasha.

Revan's blood ran cold. It couldn't be. It had to be some trick of his. No, she focused in on the child and knew it to be true.

"Malak, you pathetic bastard! Let her go!" she yelled.

His laugh chilled her like a winter gale. "Revan…Revan, you have never disappointed me. I needed a little insurance against your might and the _Ebon Hawk's_ defenses were no match for my guard," he uttered and pointed his minion through the blast door. Immediately, the Dark Jedi bowed and rushed away with Sasha struggling in his arms.

"Momma," she cried.

Revan's heart sank as the wail grew fainter. The former admiral knew that the girl meant nothing to her in reality – she was Aerin's child after all, but raw emotions surged through her, bringing her power to the surface. Those dreams of hearth and home, love and family, were becoming her own.

"Why don't you bow to me now, Revan. It will go so much easier on you," the Dark Lord called, his synthesized voice grating on her ears. She wanted nothing more than to rip his jaw off…again.

"Advice: Perhaps it would be best if your annoying face were removed entirely, meatbag."

Malak furrowed his brows and focused his eyes on the droid. A slow expression of recognition bled into his face. "What? I thought I got rid of that miserable machine. _How_ did you get him back?"

"More advice: Never underestimate the Master and her faithful droid, meatbag."

"Stop calling me that!" the Dark Lord howled and he ignited his lightsaber, the lethal crimson blade hissing forth from the silver and black cylinder. He raised his left hand and dark swirls of the Force gathered around his palm. Revan braced herself. She knew what an awesome Force user he had become.

HK immediately opened fire, but the bolts were drawn to his hand and fizzled on impact. With a synthesized grunt, Malak unleashed his power and Revan staggered as she was hammered by the Force. Her mind bent and twisted under the dark assault. It was like every synapse in her brain were melting at once.

Forcing herself to remain standing, Revan let her body flow with energy and her every cell quivered with power, banishing the dark energy in her mind. Bright lightning shot from her fingertips, arcing into the Dark Lord and he cried out in pain as her power caressed him.

Then, a rocket burst from HK's arm, a smoke trail burning toward Malak. The Lord of the Sith swept his hand upward and the missile flew into the wall overhead and detonated, showering them all with debris.

Malak turned abruptly. "Enough of this! I will let the Star Forge itself finish you two miscreants," he blurted and ran toward the blast door. As he passed the two screaming Jedi, he lopped their heads off in a sweeping red blur of his lightsaber. The two bodies remained standing for another second before falling in front of the closing blast door.

Revan grunted with frustration, but the massive overhead generators began to hum, drawing her attention. From the six cylinders, blue beams of energy shot forth to the ground, creating a spiderlike droid at the terminus of each beam.

The young Jedi raised her eyebrows. "Oh, this can't be good."

**Coruscant – The Office of the Supreme Chancellor – Day Three - 0520 Z**

In a different part of the galaxy, far away, twilight fell upon the capitol of the Republic. The grand city burned in many places as mobs looted and pillaged amid the panic that descended upon the populace – a Sith fleet was hours away. The ancient and vast Republic would fall into ruin under the iron fist of Malak.

Atop the spiraling tower that Supreme Chancellor Locarno had recently called home, General Phaleron and Senator Dakar managed the defense of the structure against crazed hordes, spurred on by Sith sympathizers.

The soldiers of the Old Guard stood in strategic positions around the grand hall, ready to defend their charges. Their fellows were also engaged with the mob below, but the weight of numbers was driving them back. It would only be a matter of time before the shattered remnants of government were erased forever.

Outside the tower, military air speeders swooped down on the attackers, unleashing laser bolts into the horde, but on they came.

As negative reports filtered in through the Command Post, the dark-haired Senator Orrin Dakar walked to the balcony, stretching his shoulders to relieve stress. With a pensive expression, he approached his prized possession that he had brought with him – a solid block of Carbonite which held the figure of a young woman.

He put his hand lovingly on the woman's frozen face. "Aerin," he choked. "How could I have let this happen to you?" He thought back to the deal he made with the Jedi to sacrifice his only child for their wild scheme to save the Republic. Now, he knew that the plan had failed and that his deal was really with the devil and that he had sold his daughter's soul.

General Phaleron stood behind him for some time, letting the Senator grieve for his only child. Sensing the General, Orrin turned. They mob must be getting near. They would all perish together. Aerin would never see the beauty of Deralia again. This would be his greatest regret.

"Senator Dakar, there was something I wished to discuss with you when we were interrupted earlier."

Orrin nodded, listening. He wasn't sure what could be so important when their doom was nearly at hand.

Phaleron took a deep breath, letting the weight of what he was about to say sink in. "The Republic needs a new leader and I am in the unique position to appoint one until the Senate is able to reconvene. The people must have a leader they can depend on…one who understands their needs. It is the only way we can rally the planet and hope to fight the Sith."

The Senator pursed his lips, bobbing his head back and forth. "Yes, I think you would do well, General." Phaleron would make a fine leader.

"No, Senator, I meant you. I am going to invest you with the title and powers of Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

Orrin's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. "What? Are you mad?"

"Yes, mad as hell and serious as a heart attack. Come Supreme Chancellor Dakar, we must address the people and restore order," General Phaleron said confidently as he led the new leader of the Republic to the planetary address system.

The General powered up the system and the holographic image of the Supreme Chancellor was beamed into every working holovid projector on the besieged world.

Orrin Dakar cleared his throat and then looked into the camera. He hoped that this would unite the planet to stand against Malak. He would wake Aerin, and together, they would face whatever future remained. "People of Coruscant, you have a new leader…."

**The Star Forge – Special Droid Facility – Day Three - 0529 Z**

As Admiral Dessler's Sith fleet neared the Star Forge System, Revan and HK-47 watched as combat droids appeared around them, hungry for battle.

The rust-colored droid immediately launched another rocket and the projectile screamed into one battle droid. The warhead detonated, shattering parts and metal spider legs into the air to come clattering down on the deck.

The battle droids opened fire, letting bolts fly at the two. Revan dropped low into a stance from Soresu and batted them away, but watched in horror as the generator created another battle droid. HK took a hit which blackened his duranium armor plating, but he continued to fire with his blaster rifle, shearing the legs off of another enemy. As that battle droid fell, yet another was created.

"Observation: These bolt heads will eventually wear us down, Master."

An idea came to her, but they would need to act quickly. "Cover me, HK," Revan called and she leapt high over the enemy machines to land next to one of the computer terminals. With blaster fire sounding behind her, she jammed a computer spike into a port and sliced the system.

A bolt slammed into her back, but was dissipated by her robes. "Owww, I _said_ cover me!"

HK ran diagonally to the mass of battle droids and his bolts tore another to shreds. "Apology: Even a droid as flawless as I occasionally misses."

"Yah, yah, just do your job," she called as she brought up a menu on the screen. "Oh, create a friendly droid. That's what I want," she said to herself. Perhaps there was a way past this obstacle.

From one of the generators, a blue droid appeared and began firing on the battle droids. With the creation of an ally, the generator went dead. Revan grinned and ran to the next console, repeating the process. With two ally droids, HK pressed the attack.

"Command: Follow me, my machine brothers!" he cried in mechanized glee as he pumped bolts into a writhing battle droid. His metal feet clanked on the floor as he advanced, step by step toward his prey.

Revan scurried to the next few stations while HK and the blue droids sprayed the room with blaster fire. When she had completed the task, she realized that the generators had all ceased to function; there would be no more enemy reinforcements. The odds were evening.

Again, HK ran obliquely by the battle droid formation, throwing grenades at a full sprint. Explosions rocked the enemy machines, throwing fire and debris into the air, and two more wobbled about before smashing into the floor, twitching. As HK completed his pass, Revan somersaulted into the battle droids and let her blades carve a gash through one, leaving a sizzling, orange glow on the damaged metal.

The battle droid pitched upward, its spindly legs jiggling as it lost control of its body and flipped over, crashing on its back like a dead roach.

In a blur of movement, Revan swatted two bolts away, sending them back to their owners and bursts of energy splattered on the last droids. With the battle droids stunned, Revan simultaneously thrust one of her lightsabers into each machine, the weapon hissing as energy sliced into metal.

The armor that surrounded the lethal blades glowed fiercely before melting, dripping molten pieces onto the floor. With a fizzling sound, both droids went dark and collapsed to the deck with a clang.

Revan unpowered her weapons and released them, letting the lightsabers hang by their tethers. Malak's last trick had failed as he would ultimately fail. He would pay dearly for taking Sasha. She wiped the perspiration from her brow and nodded to HK. "Come, let us finish this."

The assassin droid turned his head to look at her and his eyes glowed. "Query: Master, will there be no more battles for us to fight after this?"

"HK, the galaxy is a place of turmoil. I have a funny feeling that you will always find trouble wherever you go." She had a strange vision of him fighting beside a blonde woman on a ruined and poisonous planet.

"Appeased: Master, you always know how to cheer a droid up."

Revan was about to move to the last blast door when her mind became flooded with energy. Her skin tingled with the Force and she inhaled deeply, filling her lungs.

_Come back to us, Revan…come back to the Force._

The raven-haired woman paused, tilting her head. "Aerin?" she asked, but the voice was unfamiliar, sounding more like a million voices at once. Who were these people and what did they want?

_Come back to us and be healed…know true peace._

Revan shook her head fiercely, shrugging off the words that were ringing in her head. She fought to banish the intrusive voices and calm her mind. What did they mean, 'know true peace?' How could she possibly know true peace after all she had done and been through? It had to be more of Aerin's nonsense. She snorted her dismissal of the mental message. She motioned HK forward and they walked to the blast door, tearing down Malak's banners at the threshold. Revan then bowed in respect to the fallen Jedi and spoke, "HK, your mission is to rescue Sasha and take down Malak's lap dog. I'll handle Malak myself. Whatever happens, keep Sasha safe."

The droid nodded, his eyes flashing bright orange…and the blast door slid open.

The two crossed the threshold into Malak's inner sanctum, a massive chamber of two levels that looked out into space, where ships and starfighters whizzed by, lasers flashing. With Bastila giving her power to the Republic, the Sith fleet was on the ropes. It wouldn't be too much longer before Republic lasers and torpedoes would tear into the Star Forge itself.

As Revan and HK walked up a long ramp to the center of the room, they could see the Dark Lord of the Sith and his guard, who held the squirming Sasha tightly. Revan was about to speak when her eyes were drawn to eight clear cylinders placed in various points about the giant chamber. She could just make out humanoid forms, struggling weakly within a liquid matrix contained by the cylinders.

Revan stopped and her heart froze in her chest as the forms grew in clarity – Master Dorak, Master Zhar, Master Deesra, Master Bolook, and Master Vrook, among other Jedi.

Revan made eye contact with each one, who thrashed about in some unseen pain and her heart sank. Malak, that inhuman bastard…how could he have done such a horrid and despicable thing. Anger and rage welled in her breast and she began to see red. Fighting back tears, she advanced on Malak with a snarl on her lips.

With a twinkle in his eye, the Dark Lord tilted his head. "Welcome Revan," he said as if he were inviting a close friend in for tea. "I had a feeling that the droids would not stop you. After all, your destiny is powerful and I believe that it is fate that we confront each other at the end of things…at the final reckoning."

Malak made a grandiose gesture, waving his hand around at the walls. "For all of your strategic genius, Revan, you failed to see the full potential of this ancient station. You merely used things as tools for your agenda, never fully embracing that which you discovered…the Order, the Sith, this Star Forge, your friends…me…."

"Do not be discouraged though," he continued as if his words would give comfort. "I have learned much more about this Rakatan station since your fall, Revan…I have learned that it, like Sith philosophies, is a living breathing being. It grows…it hungers…and I have learned how to feed it," he said as he pointed back to the cylinders.

"There, behind me, are your beloved Masters, captured on Dantooine. I have discovered how to use their power to feed the Star Forge. And for my pleasure, I have kept them alive and conscious for them to know that their sacrifice feeds the greater good." He seemed to enjoy using her mantra against her.

Revan bared her teeth. "You monster."

He suddenly seemed to grow larger as he turned sharply to face her. "Look who is talking, you _hypocrite_," Malak answered, his temper flaring. "_You_, who inflamed the galaxy in a war that cost millions of lives. _You_, who made me…created the monster." He seemed to relax after saying that as if he had resolved something within.

The Dark Lord powered his lightsaber and a ruby glow filled the area. "Come Revan, let us embrace once more as lovers," he called, summoning her with a flick of his fingers.

The raven-haired Jedi pointed HK at Malak's guard and the droid took careful aim. Not waiting to see the outcome, Revan let loose a battle cry and rushed up the ramp, powering her two weapons. Blue blades of energy short forth and they sizzled to life. With fury in her veins, she cocked her weapons back with an attack from Juyo. Blaster fire sounded from HK and Revan slashed down at Malak's head. The Dark Lord, parried laterally, knocking her twin attacks aside and he riposted with a thrust at her shoulder.

Maintaining contact between their lightsabers, Revan eased the hilt of her weapon ever so slightly upward, letting Malak's point glide over her shoulder. She had learned the art of finesse in her technique. She then slashed Malak across the thigh with her second lightsaber, throwing sparks into the air. She grinned – she had drawn first blood. He would know her fury. He would pay for the evil that he had infested the galaxy with.

Malak growled, limping back a step and he seized a nearby table with his mind, hurling it at Revan. Infused with the power of the Force, the young woman guided the table away into a wall and it crumpled against the barrier. She then stretched out her arm and a myriad of small objects rose from the ground and pelted the Dark Lord.

Malak swatted several of the items aside, cleaving them with his weapon, but one struck him in the head…another in the side…and another in the back, knocking him to one knee.

Revan's power was now at its zenith, surpassing any might she held as the Dark Lord. However, her exertions were draining her energy at a rapid rate and sweat beaded on her face.

_There's no holding back now. I will use all of my power in this final struggle._

Revan flung an exhaust pipe at Malak, followed by several crates. Battered by the whirlwind of pain, Malak retreated to one of the cylinders, where Revan charged. She could see him wavering. It was time to close for the kill and end this thing once and for all.

She had the initiative and kept up the offense. She flew at him in a human blur of flesh and white robes, lightsabers raised high. Using a signature attack from Jar'Kai, she delivered two precise oblique cuts, which Malak barely dodged, tripping backward. He recovered, shuffling his feet to regain balance. Pulling up to his full height, the Dark Lord transitioned into Juyo and twirled his blade in front, slicing the air. His fury was alive now too. He then thrust his point forward with a grunt to which Revan dropped under the attack and slashed her blade across Malak's belly. Acrid smoke and the smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils.

The Dark Lord gasped and staggered back into the cylinder, which held Master Deesra, the Twi'lek. Malak's breaths came in wheezing bursts as Deesra looked down on the battle, a silent scream formed on his lips.

Revan sighed as Malak sagged against the cylinder. "It is finished," she said, almost disappointed in the ease in which she had overcome the Dark Lord. She stepped forward to deliver the coup de grace. She would soon free the masters and Sasha.

Before she could act though, Malak brought his hand up and the liquid in Deesra's cylinder began to boil and a blue light surrounded the Sith Lord. The Twi'lek Jedi writhed in agony, jerking and twitching in the fluid until his body shriveled to a lifeless husk. Slowly, deliberately, the Dark Lord stood erect and hurled Revan back into a wall. Dark power had infused his body and he was more deadly than ever.

The Jedi slammed into the bulkhead hard, and slid to the floor. She shook her head, stunned and exhausted from her incredible use of the Force. She staggered to her feet as Malak walked confidently toward her. The tide had turned. She shuffled backward to keep him away. She glanced up at the corpse of Master Deesra and realized the true horror of the station. She could not hope to prevail against such madness.

"Revan, you failed to listen to me…as I said, the Star Forge is alive and it must feed. I have learned to partake in the feast and these fools are my meal. When I am done with you, I will put you in one of these tanks and I shall relish consuming you bit by bit until you are nothing more than an empty shell, shorn of any life or energy."


	14. Redemption

W/N - Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this crazy long story. Thank you, Jen, for your dedicated support. Please check out the alternate LS ending, "Paradise Regained." This chapter is mostly action with a demented twist. Mon cher, Alan was the inspiration behind this ending.

**Redemption**

_O tiger's heart wrapp'd in a woman's hide!  
__William Shakespeare – Henry VI_

**The Star Forge – Day Three - 0546 Z**

Revan slid to the deck, battered by Malak's power and she looked upon the Dark Lord with horror in her eyes, unable to believe the heinousness in his soul. Her gray eyes glanced up at the mutilated form of Jedi Master Deesra and anger surged through her being. She would make him pay if it was the last thing she did.

Nearby, HK-47 sprinted by Malak's guard, firing his blaster rifle in tight, controlled bursts. The Dark Jedi held Sasha in front of him as a shield, but HK took careful aim and a bolt found the man's leg. With a cry of pain, he dropped Sasha and the girl ran, screaming to find a place to hide. The Sith batted away screeching bolts, but one more found his side and exploded, casting sparks over his robes.

Sensing a weakness in his opponent, the assassin droid altered course and rushed at the Sith, rifle blazing, but the man leapt into the air as the bolts flashed by. The Dark Jedi landed with a powerful cut and clove through HK's blaster, that was raised in defense. The droid immediately unleashed a torrent of flame that bathed the enemy in liquid petroleum.

The Sith ignited like a candle, screaming, but focused a swirl of ions around HK and the droid wobbled, his eyes blinking orange.

"Culinary: I'm going to make you eat that ion soup," HK groused and a vibrodagger emerged from the back of his armored fist, to be plunged into the Dark Jedi's flaming chest.

Skin crackling from the inferno, the man continued to fight and he struck the droid in the leg with his lightsaber, shattering metal and severing servos and cables. Off balance, HK crashed to the ground, but pulled the Sith down on top of him, sparks and fire leaping up into the air.

A second wave of ions ripped into HK from the weakening enemy and the droid's body arched backward, gripped in the throes of electronic agony. The Dark Jedi then rolled off of HK and desperately tried to douse the raging fire. He stood, batting at his ashen robes and brought the Force in to end the blaze.

On the ground, HK twitched, soot and burnt flesh adhered to his metal frame. Jerkily, he turned his head at the Sith and his eyes blazed orange. "Helpful: Here, let me assist you with those nasty burns, meatbag!" he uttered with sincerity and unleashed a torrent of freezing chemicals at the man. Frost replaced fire as the Sith turned to ice, his voice howling in pain.

When HK was done, only the man's head remained unfrozen and the Dark Jedi focused his eyes on the droid, who drew a disruptor pistol. With a quivering hand, HK aimed at the Sith's midsection and fired, shattering the man's body into a thousand pieces.

With frozen bits showering him, HK lay back for a second to run a diagnostic. "Statement: Status…not good. Primary directive from the Master still to be completed. Find and protect the tiny meatbag."

**Revan**

Willing her limbs to respond, Revan leapt out of the way just as Malak's lightsaber carved the wall where her head had been, sending out a shower of molten durasteel. She cut at his back, using her old tricks, but the Dark Lord swung his blade behind him, intercepting the attack.

"I have learned even more since our last parting, Revan. You said once that I will defeat you one day…that day _is_ today."

He hurled orange lightning at her and she met his power with equal force, their arcing pillars of energy crashing together in the middle. The air was electrified and the smell of ozone permeated the space between them during the battle of wills. Perspiration dripped down Revan's face and stained her white robes as her Force powers neared exhaustion. However, Malak had been renewed by draining Master Deesra and he unleashed the full fury of his might, unconcerned by fatigue.

Unable to sustain the surge of lightning any longer, Revan withdrew her hand and somersaulted out of the way as arcs of power struck the deck where she had been standing, blackening the floor.

Revan landed meters away and Malak launched a wall of energy at her. The translucent wave rushed at her and she tried to raise a shield against it, but it struck her with a crushing noise, knocking her on her back.

The desperate young woman rolled away before the Dark Lord's new onslaught. The ruby lightsaber slashed the ground, trying to find Revan, throwing up sprinkles of light and molten metal.

With a shout, Revan kicked Malak's legs out from under him and he fell to the deck with a crash. The lithe Jedi launched herself atop him, cutting down with one weapon, but he seized her wrist, stopping the blow. She straddled him, smashing his nose with her free hand and Malak cried out.

Revan cocked her fist back again, but Malak flung her into the air with the Force. With the reflexes of an athlete, she landed softly on her feet, but shook her head to clear it. Malak stood, a gleam in his eyes.

"Revan, it has been a long time since we had touched each other. Do you not miss it?"

With a frustrated grunt, the woman rushed at him, thrusting her blades out at her tormentor. All sense of form or style had left her and she used only pure rage in her assault. Malak swept her attack away with a wide circular parry and raked his weapon diagonally across her chest.

With an agonized scream, Revan staggered past him, parrying his next blow with weakened arms. Though her robes had taken the brunt of attack, she looked down to see the garment seared open and her flesh red and angry beneath.

"Don't be surprised, Revan," he said mockingly. "My minions searched far and wide for the most powerful cells and crystals to add to my lightsaber."

Revan's eyes widened in fear and then, Malak's real attack came.

**HK**

With a leg mangled from the violence of the battle, HK crawled across the floor, arm over arm, toward the place where the little girl was hiding. The droid's eyes began scanning various spectra of the light frequency and a hot, orange and yellow glow appeared under a table next to a tall, fluid filled cylinder.

HK padded along, his arms, clanking on the metal floor and he inched his way closer to Sasha.

"Statement: This is a most inconvenient manner of travel. Salutation: Greetings miniscule meatbag, I am HK-Forty-Seven, your protector for the day."

Sasha quivered in terror at the approach of the battered rust-colored droid, but there was nowhere else to run. She hunkered down as the machine crawled at her.

As HK arrived at the table, he spun his head around to look at the cylinder. Contained within was the twitching form of an elderly man with graying black hair. The man made eye contact with the droid and tried to mouth words to no avail.

Unable to understand the Jedi, HK turned back to Sasha. "Advisory: I will not harm you. The Master has decreed that I keep you safe."

"You mean momma sent you?" she asked, looking around in terror amid the hissing and crackling sounds of lightsaber combat.

"Affirmation: That is correct. The Mast- ummm, your mother will not let you be harmed. Query: Do you have any information on the status of the other droid, Tee-Three-M-Four? Is he still functioning?" His concern for the little bucket of bolts was bothersome, but he couldn't seem to shake it.

The blonde girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, he and uncle Jordo are fine. That man only came for me. He said I could be used to hurt momma."

"Announcement: I am relieved to hear the little droid is unharmed," he said, bringing his torso upright to guard the girl and face any attackers. Sasha immediately wrapped her arms around him from the back, eyes wide, looking for any threats.

"Peculiar: I receive warm and positive input when you put your squishy, pink flesh on me. I am puzzled."

In the time that Sasha had been with Revan, her mind had expanded far beyond what would have been possible under normal circumstance and her Force fueled intellect began to show itself. "HK, didn't you know that momma input new programming into you to make you more human?"

HK spun his head to the rear in surprise. "Horrified: Oh, the agony! Why didn't she just memory wipe me? What's an assassin droid to do?"

**Coruscant – The Office of the Supreme Chancellor – Day Three – 0551 Z**

Supreme Chancellor Dakar sat at the grand table in his magnificent office. Black lamps illuminated the imposing chamber and the majestic gold statues that flanked the table. Next to the Supreme Chancellor sat General Phaleron in his dignified uniform along with military and civic leaders of the planet. Dakar sighed – he was not ready for this and would soon be in over his head.

Phaleron leaned close to Orrin and whispered into his ear, "Chancellor Dakar, I know I don't have to tell you this, but you must project confidence. The people must know someone is unquestioningly in charge and will protect them."

The Chancellor nodded, stood, and bowed to the gathered crowd. The general was correct as always. He took the deepest of breaths and forced the cold, prickly feeling from his gut. "Generals, senators, and councilmen and women, I thank you all for coming at my request. As you know, General Phaleron has, with the power vested in him as Commander, Republic Military Forces under martial law, appointed me interim Supreme Chancellor for the Republic. Until such time as the Senate can convene and vote in a permanent Chancellor, I ask for your support and obedience in this time of crisis." There, he had said it without quivering in utter terror.

"And when the crisis has passed?" asked a gray-haired senator.

"Then I shall once again be a humble servant of the Republic."

The gathered sentients nodded and murmured and an Aqualish stood and thumped his chest. "Supreme Chancellor Dakar, what are your orders?"

United as one, the new leadership of the Republic applauded quietly until Orrin raised his hands, palms out. He let out a huge sigh of relief. There would be some hope after all. He could feel his confidence returning and a new sense of purpose arise.

"My friends, we must make haste to prepare the capitol for the Sith attack. General Phaleron has outlined a plan."

The burly general stood and lowered a viewscreen upon which the defense of the planet was revealed. The military officers nodded in approval and they broke up the gathering to execute their orders.

When the leaders had departed, the Supreme Chancellor withdrew to gaze again upon the frozen form of his daughter. He choked, a lump growing in his throat and he shook his head. "I cannot do this to you any longer, Aerin. I don't care about the Jedi Masters' plan…Revan already knows the truth. There is no longer any purpose for this charade."

With hesitant hands, he pressed the controls on the carbonite block and it slowly began to shimmer. In seconds, light penetrated around the form of his daughter and her body appeared underneath. As she fell out of the solid block, he took her in his arms and swept her damp hair from her eyes.

"Aerin…Aerin, can you hear me?"

Slowly, the young woman's eyes fluttered open and she raised her hand to shield them from the light.

"Father? Is it you?"

The Supreme Chancellor laughed for joy and he embraced his lost daughter tightly. "I…I thought I had lost you forever." How did he ever agree to this scheme in the first place?

Then, General Phaleron entered abruptly, a frown on his face. Orrin looked up at him and worry snuck into his heart. "General, what is it?" What else could go wrong?

Suddenly, Phaleron's expression changed into a big smile. "Chancellor Dakar…the Sith fleet…it has turned away from Coruscant."

Supreme Chancellor Dakar blinked, unable to believe the news. How was this possible? The Sith had victory within their easy grasp. He sighed heavily, tears in his eyes and hugged his daughter tightly. "Thank the Force. Now, it is all up to Admiral Dodonna and Master Vandar."

The General nodded, turning serious. "And Revan…."

**The Star Forge – Day Three – 0559 Z**

Revan spun to face Malak, hot pain running from one shoulder to her opposite hip. She had to force the rage down and get control or she would lose this fight. She quickly returned to a defensive Shien stance, lightsaber points toward her opponent to intercept any attack.

The Dark Lord funneled power again and the young Jedi's mind was overcome with terror. Her face twisted in fear as Malak charged at her. Red swirls of energy wrapped around his form and he seemed to grow in stature as a Force Fury grew inside of him. With a fierce war cry, he charged at his former master, flourishing his crimson blade and a rain of blows cascaded down upon Revan and she retreated before his onslaught.

Revan raised her weapons in a high cross, blocking a powerful cut. The two combatants stood, locked in eye contact until Malak pressed her blades down with the awesome strength of the Force that he wielded, having infused himself with the life of a Jedi Master.

Her arms straining, Revan beat Malak's blade upward and raked him across the chest with both of her lightsabers, slicing his armor and his body.

The Dark Lord's face registered pain, but he held his ground and flung metal deck plates at Revan with the Force, one piece glancing off of her temple, ripping her skin apart. The raven-haired Jedi was knocked, head over heels, to the ground, her head ringing.

Through blurry vision, she fought to raise her head and looked up to see Malak swathed in blue light, drinking in the life force of another Jedi Master.

Revan arched her back and propelled herself back on her feet. Rubbing the side of her head, she let a smidgen of energy flow through her to ease the pain and stop the bleeding. When her vision cleared, she saw the Jedi Master, shrunken and blackened, and her hope and her resolve began to waver.

_Join us, Revan. We are waiting for you,_ millions of voices called soothingly.

Another horror crept into Revan's soul as she realized that the voices belonged to every sentient that she had sent to become one with the Force.

"Silence!" she screamed as Malak advanced on her and she suddenly realized that she was under attack again. Revan brought her lightsabers up to intercept the Sith Lord's two handed stroke and their weapons sizzled and popped in contact.

Instinctively, Revan shifted her weight to throw Malak off balance, but the Dark Lord countered and seized her by the collar. Using his weight advantage, Malak spun, letting the centrifugal force accelerate Revan into a cylinder.

The young woman slammed into the clear barrier, cracking its surface and she collapsed to the deck, blood streaming from her nostrils and mouth. Coughing and sputtering, Revan crawled away, but Malak's boot found her belly, flipping her completely over.

"If it's any comfort, Bastila was broken much more easily than you, Revan," Malak said with mock sincerity as he knelt down and grasped a fistful of her ebony locks. He pulled her face up to his, looking into her vacant, defeated eyes.

"Those gray eyes…those beautiful gray eyes always played the strings of my heart."

He patted her on a bruised cheek, trying to bring her around. Her eyes focused slowly, ever so slowly on an area behind Malak. The Dark Lord turned curiously around to see the cylinder, containing a live Jedi Master. Suddenly, a sense of horror struck the Sith Master as a cobalt blue lightsaber flung itself, blade first through the clear container and into the heart of the floating Jedi.

Malak cried out in pain and reeled back; the connection that he had with his victims went both ways. He fought to recover and slashed the deck in front of him with his weapon, but Revan was gone.

Malak stood, bellowing, "I'll tear those eyes of yours out with my bare hands, Revan!" His own eyes searched in vain for the battered young woman, but all he could see was the broken cylinder, leaking fluid, the slain Jedi Master, and the empty hole where a lightsaber had been.

Then, in the far corner, he heard another cylinder shattering and Malak turned to see Revan thrusting her weapons into another Master. The Dark Lord cried out again and seemed to stoop with the loss of the Force that he was feeling. With a shout of rage, he leapt into the air and landed next to his foe and the melee began again.

Tears streaming down her bruised face, Revan retreated again before the fury of the Dark Lord, who unleashed a flurry of cuts and thrust, his scarlet blade creating lethal arcs of light. In near panic, Revan turned her backside to Malak and ran, parrying desperately behind her.

He chased her like a beaten dog until they arrived at the cylinder containing Master Dorak. The dark-skinned Master's bright eyes reflected his terror and pain as the two neared. Revan dodged under a cut and then parried another. She then spun, smashing Malak's face with a reverse kick.

The Sith Lord stepped back, stunned momentarily, and Revan turned to face Dorak. Sobbing now, she whispered, "Forgive me," and she unleashed the flood gates of the Jedi Master's life force, letting it flow into her.

A warming blue light engulfed the battered Jedi and energy surged into every fiber of her being as Dorak shook violently, his cells being robbed of life. Revan screamed in horror at the hideousness of her own act, but the voices sounded again.

_Revan, you know you must come to us. _

Master Dorak's pitiful twitching ceased and he floated, motionless in the cylinder, nothing more than a skeletal husk.

With a howl and new power, Revan spun Malak into the air and slammed him into the ground. On his belly, Malak reached out his hand and lightning surged into Revan. Smoke coiled up from her robes as she sagged to her knees, her limbs twitching. With a grunt, she stood in time to see the Dark Lord drain Master Bolook, leaving a hideous, shriveled figure behind.

By this time, Revan was nearly overcome with madness and somersaulted at Malak, slashing by in mid air. The fury took her again and she switched to Juyo, initiating spinning cuts from all angles, her blue blades flashing and hissing. This time it was Malak, who was forced to back away, but his movements were careful and controlled.

Something ate at the young Jedi as she pushed forward, but rage drove her on, her cuts coming fast and furious at the Dark Lord. It seemed as if Malak's confidence was growing as he retreated, step by step, until Revan made a bold move.

Lunging forward, she stepped on his foot, to prevent further retreat and with a grunt, she began the closest of fights with the most fearsome of foes. Body to body, their lightsabers glowed and cut, their bodies dodging and weaving at knife fighting range. Malak attempted to step back to avoid a cut, but Revan held her foot firmly and her blade laced into his thigh, tearing the armor and flesh away.

Malak howled, his left leg wobbling, but a wave of his hand brought a ventilation shaft swinging down into Revan's back. The impact of the blow propelled her forward…onto the waiting point of Malak's blade.

Revan looked down as the crimson shaft of energy penetrated her and she could smell her own burning flesh. She felt her life and power begin to flow from her shattered form.

"Revan…brtzz…-ou have learned much as well. I never would have thought it would go this far."

The young woman was unable to move, pain coursing through her every cell. Her eyes began to roll back in the throes of death, but the voices called again.

_The Force is with you, Revan…embrace it._

Malak sighed. "And now, my lover, it is time to end this," he said sadly and lifted Revan off of the ground on the point of his lightsaber and hurled her into the air.

As she sailed across the room, Revan brought forth the last of her energy and she changed directions to land before the cylinder with Master Zhar. The young Jedi slapped bloody palms on the clear cylinder, looking up into Zhar's eyes.

"I'm done…I'm beaten," she cried, choking on her own blood with her vision dimming.

Through the glass, Revan could see Zhar mouthing words. Revan blinked, trying to understand. "Do it…do it," Zhar was saying, over and over.

Clear images of Zhar training Aerin on Dantooine flooded into her mind and she remembered the kindness that he had shown her. Revan cried out in horror, but knew what she must do. She connected with the doomed Twi'lek and uncorked the bottle of his soul. Revan drank thirstily of the Master's life force and blue light bathed her form, healing damage and infusing her with the Force.

As her limbs were renewed in energy, she turned back to see the desiccated corpse of her former teacher. Now, Revan was beyond madness.

Half screaming, half crying, she searched for Malak, who was advancing on Master Vrook – and the table that hid HK and Sasha. The Dark Lord limped ahead, his lightsaber rocking back and forth oddly with each injured step.

From 30 meters, Revan leapt at him, tackling him from the side and the two Jedi slammed into the ground. Revan seized Malak's head with both hands and rammed it back into the deck, splitting skin and bone. The Sith howled, but spun his arm around Revan's neck and pressed her carotid artery.

The young woman struggled while blood pooled in her neck, unable to find her brain. Her breath and her strength faded. Trying one last, desperate measure, she called, "HK!" and used her weight and momentum to roll Malak on top of her.

The Dark Lord seemed pleased by the reversal, which gave him added advantage and he pressed his forearm into her windpipe, but then, two pistol bolts slammed into his left arm, blowing gaping holes in the muscle.

Malak's arm fell limp and Revan smashed her foot into his head, knocking him off of her. The Dark Lord willed his lightsaber back to his hand and he cut her thigh open through her sooty, white robes. As the young Jedi collapsed to one knee, Malak stepped toward Master Vrook's cylinder to consume the last of the Jedi Masters.

Gritting her teeth, Revan sliced her enemy down the back, shearing off flesh and bits of red armor. She saw the opening…had the advantage and charged at him. Malak fell forward, but turned and raised the point of his lightsaber in time to skewer Revan as she leapt on him. The crimson blade punched out her back, sizzling through her body and she howled in agony.

_It is time, Revan. Come to your brothers and sisters. Let go of your anger…let go of your hatred and forever be at peace._

Despite the lethal red spike through her chest, Revan kept her focus and clubbed Malak across the face with the cylinder of her lightsaber, knocking part of his metal jaw away. Sparks burst from the damaged jaw, revealing wires and raw flesh.

The Dark Lord winced and Revan pushed herself off of the red blade and looked down at the blackened hole in her body.

_I should be dead._

Somehow, beyond reason, she felt no pain…only peace.

_I am coming. I am almost ready._

Malak's eyes widened in surprise as the mortally wounded woman launched herself at him. He lunged at Master Vrook's cylinder, but Revan seized him by the back of the collar and spun him away. He staggered on his injured leg and turned to face her as she stood between he and her first teacher.

"_Frotz…brtzz…_you should be dead!" he shouted through his damaged voice synthesizer.

Alive through the power of the Force alone, the Jedi nodded. "Yes, I should be."

"No one since Darth Plagueis has had that power," the Dark Lord answered. His chest heaving from exhaustion, he knew he had only one chance left. Like a bull, he ran at Revan and launched a flurry of cuts with inhuman speed and precision.

Revan deliberately parried each one away, backing up until the final moment. Darth Malak struck obliquely, his ruby lightsaber snarling and the young Jedi picked up the cut in a tight circle. They began a seesaw battle, their blades pushing forward and back, never leaving contact.

As the Dark Lord pressed his weapon forward, Revan slid the hilt of her blade to the left and Malak compensated in the opposite direction. Then, the Jedi disengaged, her lightsaber finding open space and Malak's eyes froze upon the blazing cerulean point. In the blink of an eye, Revan thrust the lightsaber deep into the Dark Lord of the Sith's chest, the blue spike shooting out his back.

A gurgling sound emanated from his throat and he tried to reach out toward Master Vrook's prison. Seeing this, Revan twisted the blade and slashed it out the side of Malak's chest. With a weak cry, the Sith collapsed to the deck.

"Im…Impossible. I had…_frotz_…the ultimate power of this station at my command," he said, rolling on the floor, holding the fatal wound.

"This station, as powerful as it is, was no match for the will of the Force, Malak," she replied serenely.

Coughing painfully, he nodded his head. "Now…at the end of things, I see that you are right. Revan, why did you lead me down…down this path? What if our destinies were reversed and the Jedi had taken me instead?"

Revan closed her eyes and knelt down beside the dying Sith and took his hand. In her mind she saw only a strapping, blond young man, smiling with eyes full of love. "Eviran," she said, using his old name, "you chose to remain on this path, but now, all is forgiven. Let us embrace the Force together." She squeezed his hand with genuine affection, knowing that they had both found redemption at long last.

Spasms wracked Malak's body and his eyes began to roll up. "I feared the darkness," he said, twitching and growing weaker by the second. "But, I am thankful to have you here at the end." Then, all was quiet and he was finally at peace.

As Malak rejoined the Force, Revan held his head to her bosom for a few moments, rocking back and forth until the Star Forge shook. She looked out of the grand window to see the _Leviathan _burning and the Republic fleet closing in for the kill, unleashing their weapons on the Star Forge. It was all nearing the end.

Coming back to reality, Revan rushed to the table and found HK unmoving, his eyes dark. She used the last once of her power to infuse him with energy and his gears whirred back to life.

"Query: What has happened, Master? I last recall shooting the meatbag in the arm."

"HK, there is no time. Take Sasha and Master Vrook and go. _Always_ protect her…she and Carth are now your masters," she declared while she worked the controls to Vrook's cylinder, draining it of fluid to free him.

The droid struggled to his feet. "Objection: What about you, Master? I'm not overly fond of Captain Meatbag."

Revan picked Sasha up in her arms. "HK, just obey my order." She then looked deeply into the blonde child's eyes. "Sasha, momma won't be with you any longer, but just know that I love you." No one could describe the agony in her heart at not being there to see her daughter grow up. Revan knew that this was the price to be paid for her sins. An idea came to her and just maybe…. "Sasha…find the real Aerin Dakar. She will take care of you," she said as she pulled out her holocron. "And give her this." Suddenly, she felt weak and dizzy and her body felt like lead.

With that, the young Jedi sagged to her knees and then lay back as Sasha stared at her, unbelieving, trying to pull her up. With fading strength, Revan caressed the girl's face and a smile graced her dying lips.

His new program giving him feeling, HK looked down in horror, but carried out his orders, freeing Master Vrook and taking them away. He opened the blast doors as the Star Forge rocked, debris falling from the ceiling. Carth and Bastila stood there, relieved to see the dazed Master and the droid with the girl.

"Thank the Force-" Carth began until he saw Revan crumpled on her back. Despite Bastila's protests, he rushed over through falling bits of metal, leaving HK to hold up Vrook.

"Aerin!" he cried, shaking her, mist forming in his eyes. He saw the violence that had been done to her body and he yelled, "No, not again!"

Revan opened her eyes one last time and smiled. There was nothing that could be done. He would understand. "Don't grieve, my sweet captain. We are victorious. Go and live and know that I love you and will await you in the Force and we will be together again." All sense of fight left her and she could now see the millions that she had sent to their dooms, but they were now smiling and welcoming her as a sister. She looked up thought her fading vision and imagined Carth gazing lovingly down at her. This was what she wanted to leave this world with. "Good bye, my love."

With those parting words, Revan became one with the Force, her sins finally forgiven and washed away.

**Carth**

Carth clung to her until Bastila pulled him away. "Captain, we have to go!" she shouted and pushed him away from Revan's corpse. He snarled, but saw the Jedi's sense of urgency. He wanted to die with her. He could not bear to live, having lost the two women that he had loved. He tried to go back to Revan, but Bastila pulled him along, using the Force to overpower him. As they ran, he looked back to see Revan's body diminish with distance. When he could see her no more, he let out a long, pitiful wail.

In shock, he ran along with the others back to the _Hawk_ and flung himself on the deck. Mission knelt beside Zaalbar, who was wrapped in bandages and life support packs, but alive. Jolee's body lay next to him, his arms folded over his chest. Nearby, Canderous and Juhani lay on stretchers, nursing wounds while HK sat down to have his leg repaired by T3.

Bastila ran forward as debris rained down upon the ship with the imminent destruction of the Star Forge. She quickly powered the ion engines and flung the _Hawk_ into space.

As the tough old vessel cleared the fiery landing bay, Bastila accelerated to full speed, chased by gouts of plasma and burning metal that bounced off of the _Hawk's_ shields. With a huge sigh of relief, the auburn-haired Jedi contacted the Republic fleet. She nodded several times before returning aft.

Carth looked up at her, blinking, but not seeing. He was numb. There was no feeling left in his soul. Though the Republic had won, he had lost for all time. He vaguely saw someone in front of him. Bastila licked her dry lips and sat beside him. Uncharacteristically, the Jedi embraced the captain.

"Carth, we have won. Malak is dead and the Sith are in full retreat. Even their reinforcements and Coruscant invasion force is on the run. Master Vandar awaits us."

Captain Onasi returned the hug, fighting his raw emotions. "Why…why Bastila, why?"

This time, Sasha touched Carth's arm. He looked at her and his heart froze; the girl's hair was now raven black as the darkest night and her eyes were gray as a stormy sky.

"Carth," she said in very adult-like fashion, holding out the holocron. "Do not grieve…she gave her life for the greater good and we have not seen the last of her."


End file.
